The Discards
by lshd
Summary: These are random Jeller moments I never posted. I was going through my computer and found these Fanfics that for whatever reason didn't make the cut. Reviewing them, I decided I might as well post. The hiatus is tooo long and I figured if any of you are as desperate as I am for Blindspot to come back, you might enjoy them. Be kind these are the discarded...but it's something!
1. Helpless

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

Okay…I was going through my old Fanfics and I came across this one. I don't think I ever posted it… It's old, from when Kurt and Jane were still estranged. It's a one shot. Just a moment out of time, I don't intend to continue pursue it any further, so I hope you can enjoy it for what it is. I must have discarded it when I wrote it…so be kind.

For the Guest that wrote the review about Jane and Kurt coming across jarringly selfish in my fics…wow, did I miss the mark! I agree that they are inherently selfless in their actions on the show and the fact that I've in any way portrayed them in a selfish light _would_ be jarring! I love to write, but doing such amazing characters justice is a challenge that I can only continue to strive for. Thanks for taking the time to review. Every good _and_ bad review I received gives me a chance to improve and continue doing something I enjoy. Crossing my fingers that this one is well received! Cue the impending doom music here… :0 Dum Dum Dummmmm…..

I also want to thank the readers and fellow writers that take the time to review every chapter. Wow…you make my day. I'm not going to lie…reviews are terrifying. I've been fortunate to receive loads of support from so many people and I am grateful. The long and short of it is for everyone that has ever taken the time to write me a review…thank you. You make me smile, cringe and laugh. For those of you that read what I write and don't review, thank you for your restraint. I realize that my writing isn't for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Kurt moved through the warehouse cautiously. The Intel they received was solid, but without more information dangerous.

"Anything?" Kurt demanded to Reed and Zapata.

"Nothing," Came back the reply.

"I'll go right," Jane told him moving off.

Reeling her back he denied, "No, we stay together."

She looked over at him in surprise. Since she'd come back, they'd gotten mostly past their distrust of each other, but this was the first time that she could remember him actually touching her.

"This is a big area," Jane whispered, "We need to split up."

"No," He denied. He didn't explain himself, but his instincts were screaming at him.

She didn't argue further. Moving in sync with each other, they proceeded through the narrow corridor that made up the back part of the warehouse. Kurt led the way. Jane tried to move to the side to see around him, but he moved to block her. Was he _shielding_ her? She looked at his back in confusion. This was the Kurt that had loved Taylor, not the Kurt that couldn't stand to be in the same room with Jane.

When they neared the end of the corridor, the door slammed shut. Turning back, the door at the other end closed just as quickly.

"Multiple suspects," Kurt warned pushing Jane back against the wall and crowding her. He was definitely shielding her, she realized in shock.

The gas that flooded the small room overwhelmed them in seconds. As she fell, she realized that whatever it was had taken away her ability to move, but not made her unaware of what was going on around her. She ended up lying on the ground facing Kurt. His face was closer than it had been…in forever. Looking into his eyes, she realized that she could read his concern. It came to as much of a shock as his recent behavior.

When hard hands gripped her and turned her over, she kept his gaze until she could no longer see him.

The man that stood over her was wearing a gas mask, his face was set. Then he smiled and Jane felt a shiver go up her spine. He leaned down and easily lifted her up. As he carried her away, her head hung down and she caught a glimpse of where Kurt lay watching unable to do anything to stop what was happening.

The van was empty when they lay her down in the back. Her eye's looked around wildly, while her limbs stubbornly refused to work.

When a body joined her in the back, she couldn't look, but she didn't need to. It was Kurt. He was lying along her back partially coving her. She was glad that they had brought him and not simply killed them outright. This gave them time, time for the team to find them. She knew they would turn the world upside down to get Kurt back.

They didn't drive very far, before they moved into another warehouse. When the doors opened once more, hands reached for them.

Jane felt helpless in a way she had never felt before. She couldn't retreat inside her mind as long as Kurt was here. She needed to stay in the moment so that she would know what was going on.

When they deposited them back on the ground she found that she could once more make eye contact with Kurt. His eyes were jumping until they caught hers. No word could be spoken, but in that moment none were needed.

"Well, look what we have here, if it isn't the painted lady." The man reached out and turned Jane's face toward him. "Beautiful."

Kurt watched helplessly as the man looked down at Jane.

"I understand that you have quite a bit of ink. I'm intrigued." Reaching down he pulled her shirt up looking down at her stomach. He traced one of the lines and smiled.

Jane felt his touch and wanted to break his hand, but could only lay there helpless.

"Well, might as get on with it." He told them cryptically. When he reached down and began to pull off her jacket her heart began to race. Her shirt came off next. When he reached for the belt on her pants she felt her breath begin to come erratically.

It took no time for her to find herself laying there in her sports bra and panties.

"They weren't kidding." He looked her over before turning her over to look at her back. On her side she was able to meet Kurt's eyes once more. Her panic must have been as evident as his fury.

The man ran his hand across her back in fascination, "Soft. I didn't really think about how the tattoos might feel."

Reaching down he scooped Jane back up and headed toward the door. Looking back at where Kurt lay watching he smirked, "Don't go anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched the man leave the room carrying Jane and wanted to scream in protest. Laying there he stared at the clothes that had been discarded and remembered the panic in Jane's eyes when they met his.

Adrenalin flooded his body and he realized just what the man intended. He couldn't let this happen, he wouldn't. When his left arm twitched, he realized that the adrenalin was taking away the effects of the drugs. The angrier he became the more he was able to move. It took only ten to fifteen minutes before Kurt was able to push himself unsteadily to his knees. He knew it was taking too long, but he wouldn't stop until he had Jane back and the bastard that took her was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was placed on a bed in the room next to where Kurt had been left.

The man looked down at her in reassurance, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked at him skeptically.

"How can your expression be so open and you do this line of work?" He asked in amusement.

"Just so you don't hurt me," The man continued, "I'm going to tie you. I've heard of what you've been able to do and I'd like to avoid that."

Laying her on the bed on her stomach he said, "But first…" He removed her remaining articles of clothing. Jane felt him pull her arms up and secure her wrists to the bedposts.

"I'm not going to rape you," He assured her, "I just need to see one of your tattoos. It has some information I really need."

He pulled the blanket up over her bottom and then placed a paper over one of the tattoos on her back. When he began to trace the lines, she felt some of her panic abate. After he completed the outline he pulled out a camera and began to take pictures of her back. In less than ten minutes he was finished.

"I'm going to leave you in here. Kurt's drugs will wear off sooner than yours, because of his size, he can release you. I really don't like Weller," The man went on, "Too sure of himself."

Jane felt renewed tension. He wasn't going to hurt Kurt…was he?

"So expressive…" He smiled, "He'll live, you both will…I just want to screw with him a little. I'm going to mark you, don't panic, someplace he will be able to see so that every time he looks at it, he remembers what it's like to be powerless."

The man leaned down and moved the hair away from her neck, the side without the tattoo, when Jane felt him open him mouth on her skin before he began sucking. She closed her eyes in held her breath, waiting to see what else he intended. When he pulled back he looked down at the love bite in satisfaction. That should really ruin his day.

"Kurt should be up again in about an hour, you probably between 1 to 1 ½." He explained.

When he heard a thump from the other room, he looked over at Jane in surprise. "Well, maybe sooner. That's my cue to go."

Jane watched him go in relief. She felt weak tears fall as she realized that they really were going to be left alive. Since she was facing away from the door that led to Kurt's room, she wasn't aware he'd crawled over to the bed until he reached her side. She felt the bed depress and he joined her on the mattress. She knew she was blushing at being found in such a compromising position.

Kurt thought he might be sick when he saw Jane on the bed. Seeing how she was bound and realizing that the rest of her clothes had been removed, he felt his heart catch.

"Jane," He whispered reaching up to loosen her hands.

He turned her to face him and it was only then that he saw the tears on her face. His hand shook as her reached over to whip the moisture away.

Jane knew what he was thinking, how could he not be thinking what had happened in here? She wanted to reassure him, but couldn't move. She didn't understand how he was able to get around when she still felt so helpless.

Kurt finished releasing her arms before pulling the blanket up over her and turning her to roll her into it. It was then that he saw the mark on her neck. His eyes were riveted to the stain.

Looking into her eyes he saw her distress and tucked the blanket around her and pulled her into his arms and held her on his lap.

"Jane," He reassured, "It's going to be okay."

He held her securely for more than an hour later before she began to feel the effects of the drugs wearing off. That hour was the longest of her life. She could see the toll the set up was taking on Kurt. He was such a protector by nature, having someone he felt responsible for being hurt was wearing on him.

"Kurt," She forced out.

His eyes flew to her face and his arms tightened around her protectively.

"He didn't…"She tried to reassure, "Rape me."

"You don't have to lie to me," Kurt told her harshly. He didn't want her to protect him from this.

"He didn't," She stressed reaching a shaking hand up to turn his face back toward her.

"He just stripped you naked, tied you up and sucked on your neck?" Kurt demanded looking away.

"He wanted to look at one of my tattoos. He traced it and took pictures. He only left the mark on me to mess with you. He knew what you'd think. He knows how you feel responsible for everyone…" She looked away from him, embarrassed.

"You're not just everyone Jane," Kurt denied pulling her more firmly against him.

Jane's eyes flew to his face to find him looking down at her intently. Looking away she felt her heart race. He couldn't mean that how it sounded. She couldn't afford to depend on emotions, not his and not hers, she wouldn't be able to put herself back together a second time. Couldn't believe the illusion and still be able to function.

"Jane," Kurt tuned her face back to him.

She felt tears well up when she saw the way he was looking at her. Not Taylor…her.

"Please," she whispered, "Don't make me believe I matter, when I know I don't." She hated herself for what her words revealed.

Kurt closed his eyes in pain. He had done this to her. Made her believe he didn't value her, when she was never more than a thought from his mind. When he'd seen her at the hotel after all of those months without her, he'd known he do anything to get her back. He'd even rather have died than loose her again, but after he learned about Mayfair, he'd turned away. He'd left her to stand alone against everyone and everything. Why would she believe she mattered? How could he convince her how much she really did?

"Jane…I'm sorry." He whispered nuzzling her face with his own.

She was helpless to stop the tears.

"I won't lose you again," He told her, his hand holding her cheek so that he could meet her eyes. "I can take anything but that."

"Kurt…" She protested, beginning to shake.

" _Not that_." He wouldn't let her escape the truth any more than he'd been able too since she'd come back.

She was helpless to resist him. She'd loved him for as long as she could remember. He'd hated her for longer than she could bear.

Not releasing her body from his grasping arms, or his eyes from where they captured hers, he leaned in slowly. Needing her, but going slowly, making sure she needed him too.

Her eyes gave her away, they always had. How could he have forgotten that? When his lips claimed hers softly he knew he was lost. The pressure increased and he burrowed his hand in her hair to angle her closer, hold her tighter. He needed this more than breath, more than revenge, more than anything. When he pulled back to check and make sure she needed it just as much, he found her looking at him in a way he'd not allowed himself to remember. Not allowed himself to believe. Running his lips over her face, he breathed her in.

"I've got you Jane," He whispered in reassurance. "And I'm never letting you go."

Closing her eyes she buried her face in his neck and held him tightly.


	2. Not Expendable

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

Yup…another old and discarded fanfic…don't you feel loved? Hiatus desperation hits a new low…don't hate me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked down at the gun she was holding. She only had two bullets. That wasn't going to be enough. She looked over at Allie. There were three assailants left.

"You need to get out of here. Can you hotwire a car?" Jane demanded quietly.

"Yes," Allie assured her.

There were on the fifth story of an abandoned building overlooking the harbor. Jane scanned the room looking for weapons and found only empty space.

"When they come through that door," Jane warned her, "I will draw their fire. Stay quiet. When it's over, you need to get out of here and don't look back."

"You're coming with me," Allie insisted.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Jane told her, "I'll do my best, but whatever happens, you need to make it."

"I'm not leaving you!" Allie insisted.

"Allie" Jane finally stopped long enough to look at Allie's very real distress, "You are pregnant. You and your baby are getting out of here one way or another. Promise me."

"Kurt needs you," Allie warned her.

"No," Jane assured her, "I'm the last thing he needs. A normal life with a family, that's what's in his future."

"What's in your future?" Allie asked quietly.

"People like me rarely have any type of future." Jane admitted.

"You need to fight for your future as hard as you fight for ours," Allie argued.

Jane stopped at that. She'd never thought of it like that.

"Let's have this conversation tomorrow," Jane finally suggested.

"It's a deal," Allie agreed, "You better not stand me up."

"Go over there," Jane insisted with a gentle push.

Allie reluctantly complied.

Jane crouched down and waited. Best case scenario they came one at a time; worst, in mass. Either way she would do what she could.

When the door burst opened, she knew immediately the worst had come. She used her two shots wisely and the last assailant aimed twice as she rushed him, rolling to avoid the barrage. It was the third shot that hit her. Wounded, but not incapacitated, Jane was on him before the fourth shot could be fired. He was big. That didn't worry her as much as the weakness that was invading her limbs. She kicked him under the chin and as he staggered she knew there was only one really chance that Allie was walking out of here unscathed. Using the last of her strength, Jane propelled him toward the open window. There were five stories up, the water directly below them. She was good in the water. She could hold her breath longer than most people. If she survived the fall and the blood loss, she had an advantage in the water.

"Jane!" Allie cried as she watched the struggling pair disappear from view. Running over she looked down and saw them hit the water. Waiting she watched the bubbles rise until no more surfaced. With tears running down her face she followed through on her promise and left the building to get help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Jane?" Kurt looked between Tasha and Patterson.

"I don't know," Patterson looked over at Tasha.

"Don't look at me," Tasha denied.

"I thought she was coming down here with you." Kurt explained.

"When was this?" Patterson asked in surprise. "We haven't seen her since this morning."

"Three hours ago." Kurt admitted looking at his watch.

"She told you she was coming here, or you assumed she was coming here?" Tasha clarified.

"She said she was coming here," Kurt told her in exasperation.

"She wouldn't have lied," Patterson was immediately worried. Moving over to the computer she pulled up the security cameras and went back three hours. It didn't take her long to find Jane headed over to the elevator. She seemed to be coming down. While she waited on the elevator a man approached her. She looked over at him as he said something to her. When he held up his phone her gaze jerked up to his in alarm. The three of them shared a look when Jane took her gun from its holster and handed it to the stranger.

"What the hell?" Zapata scowled.

The man moved in close to her and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She looked up at the camera and the look conveyed so much that Patterson began to cry. Then Jane looked straight ahead and her expression became impassive.

"We need to see who that is," Kurt told Patterson in frustration. The man was wearing a baseball cap pulled low over his face.

"We might be able to get a reflection…" She muttered typing some keystrokes into the computer.

Kurt cured as he saw the image appear.

"You know him?" Patterson looked at Kurt in surprise.

"That's Cade," Kurt confirmed.

"As in Sandstorm Cade?" Patterson bit her lip.

"He came and took her from here," Tasha couldn't believe it, "Why would she just go with him like that. She knows he's going to kill her."

"Whatever he showed her on his phone is the key," Kurt insisted. His stomach was churning. Jane could already be dead.

"Well, Jane would die for anyone of us," Patterson insisted, "We need to find out where everyone is."

At her words Kurt's breath caught. Allie had flown into town this morning, he'd let her crash at his place before her flight back tonight.

Reaching for his phone he dialed Allie's number.

When it went to voice mail he looked over at Patterson. "Allie flew into town for a meeting today, she was flying out tonight, but I let her crash at my place until she had to head over to the airport. She's not picking up."

Patterson pulled up the camera around Kurt's apartment building. It didn't take long to confirm Kurt's fear.

"So Jane went with Cade without a fight, because he has Allie…" Tasha and Patterson shared a look between them. This was going to push Kurt right over the edge.

"Can you follow where he took them?" Kurt demanded.

"I'll see what I can do," Patterson assured him.

"I'll follow Allie's trail," Tasha moved over to another computer terminal.

Kurt paced while he waited. His heart was racing and his breath was choppy. He needed to get ahold of himself it he wanted any chance of getting back the women he valued most in his life.

"She will die to protect Allie and the baby," Tasha tried to assure Kurt.

"I don't think that will save them," Patterson denied.

"Jane said that Cade was one of the best Sandstorm had, she didn't know if she could take him." Tasha remembered in a worried tone as she typed.

"Jane fighting for someone else, is not the same as Jane fighting for herself," Patterson argued, "She will do anything to keep Kurt and Allie from losing their baby."

 _What if I lose her?_ Kurt couldn't prevent the panicked thought from his head.

"I lost them," Tasha cursed.

"I did too," Patterson agreed, "But maybe, if we lost them around the same place, then that might be able to tell us something."

Kurt moved over and watched at the women compared their routes.

"It was by the dock." Patterson looked over at Kurt, "Didn't you find him on a ship over there last time?"

"He wouldn't go back there," Kurt denied.

"Maybe not there exactly," Patterson agreed, "But he must be familiar with that area already. He's not going to be far."

Reed walked in and looked around at them, "What's going on?"

"Cade's back," Tasha told him, not looking up from her searched, "He's got Jane and Allie. We are trying to find him now. He took them over three hours ago."

"You keep checking the camera's around the dock, look for his van. Reed and I will head over that way. Keep the line open," Kurt insisted turning toward Reed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Allie reached ground level she hesitated. She had promised Jane she would go…but Jane had been shot…had fallen five stories. Kurt needed Jane. Allie might have wanted to deny it when they'd been dating, but she hadn't been able to do it for very long. Kurt acted differently with Jane. The walls he built up between him and the world hadn't stood a chance. She'd witnessed the fall of the wall and Kurt's careful rebuild had only happened once Jane was inside with him. One of the most frustrating things during their relationship was that he wouldn't talk to her, but with Jane it seemed no words were necessary. One look was all it took and they knew what the other was thinking.

Moving around the building she ran carefully over to look down into the water. There was a body floating and her heart stopped, until she realized it wasn't Jane. Scanning the water, she saw Jane weakly clinging to a ladder.

"Jane!" Allie called down to her.

Jane looked up at her in confusion.

"Allie?" She weakly called back.

"Hold on Jane," Allie scrambled to the ladder, "I'm coming!"

"No!" Jane roused herself more fully, "You're supposed to go…"

"I am not leaving without you," Allie denied,

When she reached the bottom of the ladder, she reached down and pulled Jane over to her. The water was frigid.

"You need to get out of the water," Allie pleaded, "I can't pull you up."

Shaking Jane attempted to pull herself out. Weakly falling back she admitted, "I can't."

Allie looked down into Jane's pale face and knew she needed to motivate her now, or lose her.

"Jane," Allie grabbed her stomach, "I think somethings wrong with the baby."

Jane jerked at that and looked up at her in alarm.

"You shouldn't have risked yourself coming down here!" Jane cried.

"I need to get back up to the dock," Allie worried, "But I can't leave you…"

With what felt like herculean strength, Jane pulled herself out of the water and attempted to help Allie climb. Jane didn't know if the shaking she was feeling was the result of the cold water, or the blood loss or the fear that Allie had hurt herself trying to help her.

When they reached the dock, Jane fell weakly onto the concrete.

"I can't go any further," Jane admitted. "You need to leave me."

"Allie?" Reed called from the corner of the building.

"Reed," Allie had never been so relieved to see anyone. "We need an ambulance."

Kurt rounded the corner and looked at Allie in amazement. He closed the distance between them in short time.

"What's wrong?" He yelled as he neared them.

"It's Jane," Allie cried, "She's been shot, fallen five stories and is half frozen."

Kurt reached her and then fell to his knees beside a very still, very pale Jane. Pulling her shirt up, he placed his hand over the wound to her side, feeling the coldness of her skin.

"Jane," He leaned over her.

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Jane!" He shouted more insistently.

"Kurt?" She opened her eyes in confusion.

"Hang on," He told her, "I've got you."

"Allie…" She worried.

"She's here," Kurt assured her, "She's fine."

He looked up at her belatedly, she nodded in confirmation.

"No," Jane insisted, "She said the baby…"

Kurt's jerked his eyes back to Allie.

"I lied…I couldn't get her out of the water," Allie admitted.

"She's fine," Kurt insisted, "They are both fine."

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered, "It was Cade…"

"Where is he now?" Kurt demanded.

"He's dead," She admitted.

"Good," Kurt said harshly.

Jane put her hand over his on her side. She looked at him silently for a moment, before her eyes closed once more and her hand fell away.

Reed pulled off his jacket and placed it over Jane while kneeling on the other side of her.

"Jane," Kurt called her urgently.

Reed leaned over and checked her pulse.

"She's still with us," He reassured Kurt.

The ambulance arrived while Kurt was kneeling with one hand over her still bleeding wound and the other over the reassuring beat of her pulse in her wrist.

The EMT's wasted no time loading Jane into the ambulance. She still hadn't regained consciousness when they went to leave. Kurt insisted Allie go with them to get checked out.

Allie was cleared within the hour. Jane was still in surgery.

"Have you heard anything?" She worried when she joined the team in the waiting room.

"Nothing yet," Tasha answered.

"Are you and the baby okay?" Kurt asked her.

"All good," Allie assured him.

"What happened?" Nas asked.

"The man that abducted me…" Allie began.

"Cade," Patterson told her.

"You know him?" Allie looked at her in surprise.

"He's a part of our current investigation." Nas explained, without elaborating.

"He took me from Kurt's and over to the docks. I didn't know what he wanted and he wasn't forthcoming. He locked me in a room on the fifth floor. Sometime later, I heard a commotion. I didn't know what was happening at first. Then the door burst open and Jane came in. She looked…a mess. She was bleeding and at first I thought that the team had found me. It wasn't until she bared the door and asked me if I was okay, that I realized that she was alone."

"She had a gun," Allie admitted, "but she must have realized that she was short on amo. She asked me if I could hot wire a car."

"She could do that," Patterson protested, "Why would she ask…"

"She didn't think she was getting out of there," Kurt spoke up from the corner.

"She looked around, but there was nothing to use as a weapon. She told me to wait in a corner by the door that was darker than the rest of the room. Said she was going to draw their fire and I should go…and not look back."

"You obviously didn't do that," Tasha smiled at her.

"There were three of them that came in. The two shots she had left, she didn't waste. The third gunman fired and missed twice, it was the third shot that got her, by then she was on him. He didn't have time for a fourth shot. This guy was huge…she hit him hard, but he wasn't fazed. The next thing I knew she was pushing him toward the opening where the window used to be. She was moving fast. They went out the opening still struggling. I got to the side to see them hit the water. They hit hard. Nobody came up." Allie felt her lip tremble at the memory.

"She can hold her breath for an absurd amount of time," Patterson assured her.

"I promised her I would go…" Allie admitted, "But I couldn't just leave without knowing. I went over to the side and looked down. There was a body in the water and at first I was afraid…" Allie stopped when she saw Kurt's hand clench.

"She was still in the water?" Reed worried.

"Yes," Allie agreed, "She was holding on to the bottom of the ladder leading to the dock. She looked bad…really pale. I called down to her and she told me to go."

"How did you get her up to the dock?" Reed asked.

"I knew I couldn't pull her out," Allie looked away, "I lied to her."

"Lied?" Nas was puzzled.

"I climbed down the ladder and told her she needed to get out. She told me she couldn't make it. I pretended like I was having trouble with the baby…"Allie looked at Kurt with apology.

"That's what got her out of the water?" Tasha shook her head.

"She wanted to help me," Allie admitted, "Once we climbed up, that's when Reed and Kurt arrived."

The group fell silent as they processed what Allie told them.

"Are you waiting for word on Jane Doe?" The Doctor asked from the doorway.

They all stood and moved over to him.

He looked at the concerned faces that surrounded him and was puzzled, Jane Doe was generally a name used for the lost and alone. This woman clearly was neither.

"She came through the surgery fine. She lost a lot of blood and she seems to have had quite a bit of trauma to the body, but she's going to make a full recovery."

The tension in the room unwound noticeably, everyone but Kurt seemed to have relaxed.

"When can I see her?" Kurt asked in the silence.

"She's going to be kept sedated tonight," The Doctor warned him, "For her comfort mostly."

"I want to stay," Kurt told him.

"She won't know you're here," The Doctor insisted.

"I'm going to stay," Kurt changed his wording and his tone.

"Well…okay." The doctor agreed easily.

Looking over at he asked "Tasha, can you take Allie to a hotel?"

"She can stay with me," Tasha told him.

"Thanks," Kurt was already distracted with the need to get to Jane.

"Kurt," Allie drew his attention back to her.

"Everything okay?" He walked over to her and looked down at her in concern.

"Jane expected to die," She warned him, "She accepted it. The risks she takes, they are going to catch up with her. You need to talk to her."

Kurt nodded and watched them leave with troubled eyes.

Kurt followed the nurse to Jane's room. Entering he looked down at the still form on the bed and frowned in concern. Jane was normally such a force to be reckoned with that seeing her so small and pale in the bed made his chest hurt. She'd been shot before, hurt before, but this was the first time he'd ever seen her in a hospital bed. It was only with that realization that he'd made himself face just how little care he'd taken with her. She was necessary to him in a way nobody had ever been, but he'd accepted her as an almost invincible, as though she couldn't be taken from him in a moment. She had bruises covering her arms and half her face. The nurse checked her vitals, but Kurt's eyes never strayed from the woman he'd thought he lost…the woman he refused to loose.

Once they were alone, Kurt sank down on the side of the bed. He was careful not to jar her, but the chair was…too far away. He needed to be close enough to feel her warmth. Close enough to hold her wrist and feel the reassuring beat of her heart against his palm. Close enough to believe that despite all the odds, she was still with him.

In the silence he thought of the look she'd sent the camera after she'd given Cade her gun. She expected to die. She'd accepted her fate. Allie was right, Jane wasn't invincible and if he didn't make her see just how…necessary…she was, he would lose her. The grip he had around her wrist tightened at the thought.

Jane began to stir. He looked down at her in puzzlement. The doctor said that they were going to keep her sedated.

"Kurt?" She worried, clearly out of it.

"I'm here Jane," Kurt assured her, belatedly relaxing his grip.

"Are you okay?" She asked rousing herself more fully.

He wasn't.

"Fine," He lied.

"Allie? The baby?" She began to look alarmed.

"They are fine," Kurt assured her brushing the hair away from her cheek.

"You look…worried." She looked confused.

"Jane, you were shot," Kurt reminded her.

"That can't be it…" She didn't seem to be reassured.

"What?" He couldn't seem to keep up with the way her mind was working.

"You seem upset, are you sure Allie and the baby are okay? Don't lie to me." She pleaded.

When he realized that she couldn't even accept that her getting shot would upset him, he realized just how many time he had lied to her and to himself.

"I'm upset that you were shot," Kurt told her bluntly.

"It's not your fault," Jane assured him, "You might be in charge, but you aren't personally responsible for everything that happens."

Kurt looked at her with an expression she couldn't understand.

"When I saw you on the dock, bleeding and unconscious, I thought you were dead. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I need you in a way I don't think you understand…in a way I can't explain. It has nothing to do with Sandstorm, or being the NYO Director of the FBI. _I_ need _you._ " He told her bluntly.

Jane looked at him with surprised uncertainty.

"I'm sorry you were worried." She finally whispered.

"Worried…is not the word I'd use." He admitted with a small smile.

"I'll…try, to be there for as long as you need me to be," She assured him.

"Then I don't expect you to ever go anywhere." Kurt told her bluntly.

"Kurt…" She looked worried now.

"I know where we are right now…I know you're seeing Oliver and I have a responsibility to take down Sandstorm and keep you and Roman safe until then, but please stop acting like your expendable. _You are not_ …be careful with yourself for my sake if not your own. I need you Jane. I wish I could go back and take all those moments away that made you feel like you weren't important. Even before I could trust you again, you were important. Even before I let myself admit it, you were important.

When Jane reached out and took his hand he met her eyes with a look that said everything he couldn't.

Watching her loose the battle to remain awake, he doubted that she would remember this conversation. It didn't matter, he would tell her again. He would find a way to make her understand…that he needed her and he wasn't letting her go.


	3. Nas and Kurt?

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

Found another one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was tired. She couldn't keep going like this…she didn't want to go on like this. With the team, but not a part of it, in love with a man that couldn't stand to be in the same room with her. She couldn't sleep, because all the things she kept locked down in her head would come prey on her at night. She couldn't let her guard down long enough to sleep.

Nas' threats handing over her head and the CIA constantly in the back of her mind. Every time Sandstorm paged her, she expected to die.

Looking up from her desk, she watched as Kurt moved across the room. She always watched, she was helpless to resist the need. This time, however, when she saw Nas approach him and the look she gave him, she finally realized…just how pathetic she was. Allie was pregnant with his child and he was seeing Nas.

Looking away, she realized that she wasn't the only one observing the room. Tasha's eyes met hers and Jane saw the compassion that she showed her and realized just how transparent she was. Tasha had openly resented Jane since she'd returned. She didn't blame the other woman, what she had done was unforgivable.

Looking away Jane felt lightheaded and it was only then that she realized that she was holding her breath. Gasping for air she felt her heart race and realized that she was quickly losing control. Pain was a dream…pain was a dream… Jane immediately shut down.

Tasha felt her breath catch as she watched Jane realize what she had only recently discovered herself. The naked pain in the other woman's eyes was surprising. Jane wasn't one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. It was only at that instant when they shared this terrible moment, that Tasha realized that Jane really hadn't meant to hurt the team. She wasn't lying to them to protect herself. She really did love Kurt…

In the next moment Tasha was on her feet, as she moved over toward Jane with quick purpose, she realized that Jane wasn't looking at her anymore. In fact she wasn't looking at anyone anymore. She had a completely blank expression. If Tasha didn't know better she would think that she was looking at a corpse. She should have warned Jane…not let her find out this way…

"Jane?' Tasha leaned down to look into her face in concern.

There was no reply.

"Jane?" Tasha repeated more forcefully, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

Jane still did not seem to hear her, but she had gotten someone's attention. Reade walked over to Tasha and asked, "What's wrong with Jane?"

"She just realized that Kurt and Nas were together," Tasha admitted.

Reed looked over his shoulder and realized that they had also drawn Kurt's attention. "We need to get her out of here, before Nas sees her like this."

"What do you mean?" Tasha looked up at him in concern.

"Nas told Jane if she doesn't preform, she goes back to the CIA," Reed explained, "We can't let that happen."

Kurt was walking over when Reed told Tasha, "Distract him, let me get her out of here."

She looked up and argued, "Maybe he should see her, maybe then he will wake up and realize that it's not just himself he's hurting."

"He's with Nas now," Reed reminded her, "We don't know which side he'll take. He let them take her before."

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he approached.

Zapata wasted no time arguing with Reed, She turned to Kurt and walked over to meet him halfway, "Nothing, Jane was just going to show Reed a move on how to break a hold."

Reed reached down and forcefully lifted Jane out of her chair. Pulling her arm around his neck he looked down at her empty expression and said loudly, "I don't understand, maybe we should head to the gym."

Watching Reed practically drag Jane from the room, Kurt started after them.

"Kurt," Zapata grabbed his arm.

"You don't think I'm buying any of this do you?"

"Give her a minute," Zapata urged quietly.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt hated the anxiety he was feeling as he watched the door swing close behind Reed and Jane.

"Jane's just having a little trouble," Zapata told him cryptically.

"Is she sick?" Kurt worried following after Reed.

"Kurt," Tasha grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" He looked down at Zapata impatiently before looking back to the door Jane and Reed had passed through.

"She knows about you and Nas," Zapata told him abruptly.

"Knows what?" Kurt looked back at Zapata in challenge.

"Enough to need a moment away from you," Zapata told him before brushing by him to follow Reed.

Kurt watched her go and felt his stomach knot. He knew he should leave it alone, but he couldn't. As with all things Jane, he was helpless to walk away.

When Tasha realized that he was following after her, she shot him a look and kept going. He deserved to see this, to know what he'd done. It wasn't fair to Jane, but Tasha was angry enough with Kurt not to care.

When they got to the locker room, Tasha saw that Reed was knelling before Jane where she sat in the corner, the blank look still in her eyes.

He looked up when they entered and admitted, "She's not responding, I think we might need a doctor."

Kurt pushed past Tasha and knelt down next to Reed. "Jane?" He reached out and put his hand on her neck, curling it around to support her head. The reassuring beat of her heart fluttering against his hand.

"Jane," He said more forcefully as she shook her gently.

"What's going on?" Patterson asked from the doorway.

Tasha pulled her inside and then turned and locked the door behind her.

"Jane's having some trouble." Tasha told her.

Joining Reed and Kurt Patterson leaned down and worried.

"She looks dead." Reaching over she found her wrist and checked for a pulse.

"What happened?" Patterson looked over at Kurt in concern.

When he didn't respond, Zapata answered for him, "She found out about Kurt and Nas.."

"What about them?" Patterson looked over at Zapata in confusion.

"They're together…" Zapata explained patiently.

"So, they're together all the time," Patterson shook her head in confusion.

"Together…together." Reed explained.

"Toge….ohhh…together." Patterson looked back at Jane in sympathy, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"We are not together," Kurt denied harshly.

"That's even worse," Zapata scoffed, "Hurting her like this just to satisfy some basic urge is worse."

"Tasha," Reed warned.

It was at that moment that Jane blinked a few times and seemed to gather herself.

"What's going on?" She looked up at the concerned faces around her.

"Are you okay?" Patterson worried.

It was then that Jane remembered. Pulling away from Kurt, she struggled to stand. Reed helped her.

"It's nothing," Jane insisted, "I must have just had a flashback. I was trained to withstand torture. I sometimes retreat inside myself, its nothing."

"You were trained to withstand torture?" Patterson couldn't fathom that type of life.

"How?" Zapata asked bluntly.

"They tortured me," Jane turned away from them, hoping to end their questions.

"Who?" Kurt demanded harshly.

"Sandstorm," Jane explained, "Pain is just a dream…"

With those words she gutted him. He had caused her so much pain, she had retreated inside herself.

"It's nothing," She assured them, "I'm fine."

"You should see a doctor," Kurt insisted.

"No, I am fine." Jane turned to Patterson, "You find something?"

"Yes," Patterson admitted, not looking reassured. "It can wait."

"I'm fine," Jane assured her, "Let's go."

"Jane," Kurt protested as she headed over to the door.

"Please," She didn't turn around as she issued the plea, "The field is the only place I am needed."

They watched her unlock the door and pull it open in silence.

"Are you going to report this to Nas?" Reed looked over at Kurt with a serious expression.

"No, of course not," Kurt looked at them in surprise.

"She threatened to send Jane back to the CIA," Tasha warned him, "If she thinks Jane can't perform, we could lose her."

"You think I would let Jane be sent back to the CIA?" Kurt looked at them in shock.

"You let them take her before," Patterson reminded him.

"I will never make that mistake again." Kurt told his team looking each one of them in the eye as he told them.

"Maybe you should tell her that," Zapata suggested, "She'd probably sleep better."

"I don't know how she's still going on," Reed admitted, "She's lost weight, she gets paged out by Sandstorm most nights. She can't be sleeping."

"Her security detail said that she hasn't been home more than an hour or two a night for the past couple of weeks." Patterson admitted.

"Is she sleeping here at the office?" Zapata asked.

"No," Patterson denied, "She's been down in the lab with me a lot. She's been trying to help decode the tattoos."

"Why am I just finding any of this out now?" Kurt demanded.

"I guess you've been distracted," Zapata challenged him.

Shooting her a furious glance, Kurt followed after Jane.

Jane sat at her desk and waited for the others to return. She wished she could simply disappear. She had never lost control like that. She didn't know what it meant, but she worried it would get her sidelined. She needed to be out in the field, it was all that she had, all that she could do. She had to make it up to the team, in the field they needed her and she could protect them from the curse that she had brought them. She always took the greater risk, she knew she was expendable and she hoped that someday she could make up her betrayal. Some gave all…she wished that day would come, because she didn't have much more to give.

"Jane," Kurt pulled her back to the present, "My office."

Jane stood to follow him and worried that she might be sick. She hadn't eaten today and dry heaves were the worst. Following him inside, she stopped beside his desk, but remained standing.

He closed the door watching her closely. He hadn't allowed himself to do that in a long time. She _was_ thinner. She couldn't afford to lose weight. She also had dark circles underneath her eyes. She wasn't sleeping.

Jane fidgeted as he studied her silently. The longer the silence lasted, the more tense she became.

"Patterson has a lead…" She reminded him.

"I know," he dismissed impatiently.

"Kurt…" She said as he continued to look at her silently.

Nas pulled the office door opened and entered, "Patterson was looking for you," She told them looking between the two of them closely.

"I know," Kurt looked at her impatiently, "Jane's not feeling well, she needs to take the afternoon off."

Nas turned to Jane and looked at her suspiciously.

Jane seemed to pale at his words and stand up straighter. Her face showed no emotion as she protested, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Kurt denied.

"If Jane said she can do it…" Nas argued.

"Jane is an FBI asset and I decide when she is fit and when she is not." Kurt interrupted Nas harshly.

Nas didn't say anything for a moment and then she looked over at Jane, "You have other options Jane, you need to take off?"

Jane looked away from Nas and Kurt, lifting her chin she denied, "I can do it."

Turning without looking at Kurt she left the office.

"Did you just threaten her?" Kurt demanded watching Jane head for Patterson's office.

"I just reminded her that she's only here if she can be useful," Nas denied.

"Here or the CIA?" Kurt demanded seriously.

"She's lucky she has even that option," Nas looked at him seriously. "She's a terrorist, in an organization that is about to attack the United States, she belongs in prison. If she helps us, then she has a chance to redeem herself, but if she can't help us, there is no redemption."

"She's not going out today," Kurt told Nas, "And she's never going back to the CIA."

Turning Kurt followed Jane out while Nas watched him leave.

He found her with Patterson.

"You are not going out today," Kurt told Jane seriously, "And you will _never_ be sent back to the CIA."

Jane didn't respond. She simply smiled at him. It wasn't the smile she used to give him, it was plastic, and she didn't meet his eyes. She didn't believe him and he couldn't blame her. He'd been so consumed with how this was affecting him he never saw that it was destroying her.

"I have to go out," She denied.

"No," He insisted, "You don't. Patterson."

Patterson began detailing what she'd found.

"The tattoo on Jane's left arm is obviously a compass, however, if you look closely within the tattoo itself you can see that the lines aren't lines, they are an alphabetic message. Now the message itself didn't make any sense until you realized that there are exactly twenty six characters when you include the N, E, W, and S. When we applied the letters to the alphabet to the corresponding letters we have a code we can apply to the cryptic message written around the edges of the compass. The hardest part was assigning the alphabet to the correct letters, but once that was done, we have the message, _Jennson Pharmaceuticals._ I looked them up and they went out of business two years ago and their warehouse is abandoned."

"So we know where to go," Zapata agreed.

"We just don't know what we will find when we get there," Reed was getting used to clues that felt like traps.

"Well, looks like a road trip," Kurt needed something to take his mind off the pain he had caused Jane.

"Take me with you," Jane insisted.

"No," Kurt denied, "You stay here with Patterson, we will talk when I get back."

Jane watched them go with shaking hands.

Patterson walked over and put an arm around her, "They've got this," She reassured Jane.

Those words would haunt her…

"Patterson," Kurt called out over the sound of gunfire, "We need backup."

Jane's eyes flew to Patterson and watched as she dispatched backup, "They are on their way." She reassured them.

The ciaos that followed prevented Patterson from noticing that Jane was gone.

"The teams pinned down. The building was housing illegal arms and they have an arsenal in there." The backup unit advised.

"We need to breach the building," Patterson insisted.

"There's no way," She was advised, "If we attempt to breach, they've threatened to blow up the building."

"Weller," Patterson called him, "You need to get out of the building."

"We can't get out Patterson, we're pinned down."

"I'm in," Came Jane's voice.

"Jane?" Patterson looked around her in shock.

"What about Jane?" Kurt demanded at her exclamation.

"Jane's inside the warehouse," Patterson advised, "Let me tie her into the feed."

"Jane where are you?" Kurt demanded harshly.

"I'm in the far left corner in the rafters," She advised, "I'm behind them men threatening to blow up the building. There are fifteen that I can see."

"Hold your position," Kurt demanded.

"I can take out some of the men," Jane told him, "Give you a chance to get out."

"You can't take out all fifteen men," Tasha denied, "They will blow the building."

"How much time do you need to get clear?" Jane demanded without agreeing or disagreeing with her assessment.

"We are not leaving you," Reed denied harshly.

"This building is a powder keg," Jane warned them, "They could blow it with little effort."

"Then you couldn't buy us enough time to get out anyway," Tasha warned her.

"I know what to do," Jane denied, "They threaten to blow up the building and I agree that they might do it, but they won't want us to do it. If I shoot at the most vulnerable location and miss, then I will definitely have their attention and that would give you enough time to get out."

"You mean you will get them to try to kill you," Kurt denied desperately.

"I am not that easy to kill," Jane reminded him quietly.

"You're also not immortal." Patterson argued.

"I can draw their attention to me up here, or I can go down there and try to take them out before they blow the building. It will give the team less time to get out and it is unlikely that one of them won't blow the building. By attacking the building myself, they will be determined to stop me, not beat me to it. Their instinct will be to stop me, it will work." Jane insisted.

"For everyone but you," Patterson pointed out.

"Once the teams out," Jane suggested, "Open fire. That will give me the opening I need to make it to the roof."

"If they blow the building, it won't matter if you're inside or outside, you'll still be dead," Kurt argued.

"I guess the big question is do the men down there want to live or die," Jane decided.

"No," Reed denied, "I think it weather or not you do,"

Kurt looked over at him sharply.

"Get ready to go," Jane warned them.

"Jane, nooo," Kurt demanded even as her first bullets rained down.

As she expected, the men immediately began firing back.

Kurt rose and started toward where he knew Jane was currently taking fire.

"You need to get out of the building," Patterson warned them.

"I'm not going without Jane," Weller denied.

"Our backup can't give her cover fire until we've cleared the building," Tasha screamed at him.

Kurt followed them to the nearest exit, but he had no intension of depending on anyone else to watch out for Jane. He would leave, but he was getting up on that roof, no matter what he had to do.

"Are you clear?" Jane yelled over the sound of the barrage of gunfire.

"Clear," Zapata confirmed.

Once they cleared the building, the teams outside started providing cover fire. Kurt headed toward the ladder that led to the roof, followed closely by his team. He hadn't made it even halfway there before the explosion knocked him off his feet.

The ground seemed to roll and the building began to collapse. Kurt screamed Jane's name but couldn't hear any sound over the blast that tore his world apart.

Reed and Zapata drug him away from the inferno.

"What's happening?" Patterson demanded.

"The building exploded," Zapata told her watching the flames.

"Did everyone get out?" Patterson demanded.

"No," Reed denied, "Jane was still inside."

"NO!" Patterson began to cry.

Kurt said nothing. In truth he couldn't take his eyes off that fire that destroyed his life. He'd lost her. Not the child he'd been looking for all of his life, but the woman he'd found and then turned his back on. The woman he couldn't live without.

He began walking toward the fire slowly, as he progressed, he began to run. He might not be able to save her, but he'd die trying.

"Kurt…NO!" Zapata screamed after him as she and Reed began to chase him.

"I'm clear," Jane came over the coms, coughing and breathless.

Kurt stopped unable to believe what he was hearing.

"JANE?!"

Then he saw her, she was covered in soot, limping and blood was running down her arm and hairline.

He reached her and pulled her tightly against him.

"How did you get out?" He demanded sharply.

"I jumped," She told him, pulling way.

"From the roof?" Reed looked up in shock.

"They blew up the building," Reed looked at it in surprise, "I thought they were bluffing."

"There were," Jane denied, "I blew up the building."

"But," Tasha looked at her in shock, "You were still in the building!"

"They had enough weapons to do some serious damage. I couldn't allow them to use them on us." Jane explained.

"You could have died…should have died." Reed looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't worry," Jane looked at them with her blank expression, "I won't die yet, I'm not done…"

With that she turned to look at the building where it burned behind her.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Jane long enough to do much of anything. Reed and Tasha took over the scene, understanding that he'd reached his limits.

While the paramedic's looked her over, he told them to check her for malnutrition.

Jane looked over at him in disbelief. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt you are capable of anything, anything but that." Kurt denied. "From now on that my job and I plan on taking it seriously."

"I don't need a keeper." Jane denied.

"It's has nothing to do with what you need, but what I need. I need you and you don't seem to understand that." Kurt told her seriously.

Jane looked at him silently.

"You have Nas and Allie and soon you'll have your daughter, you don't need to feel responsible for me Kurt." Jane denied.

"Responsible," Kurt laughed harshly, "You think that his overwhelming need to keep you with me is simply responsibility? You fill my head until there is nothing left, no room for anyone else. I wake up thinking of you. I lay awake at night thinking of you. You are the first person I look for when I get to work. You are the one person I can't imagine loosing and you keep putting yourself in danger, pretending like if you die I would be able to just go on. If you die…I die."

Jane looked at him speechless.

"When you were gone…when the CIA had you, I spent every minute looking for you. I had Patterson searching the dark web. I called in favors from people I barely knew. I did all of that when I thought you were using me. I still needed you, even when you didn't need or want me. Now, knowing everything I do, you really think I don't need you?"

"But you and Nas…" Jane looked at him confused.

"Nas didn't threaten me. She didn't demand more from me. She didn't steal pieces of me and look at me like she could see my soul. She was never intruded on what was important. She was a distraction. It wasn't serious, not for me and not for her. I didn't know it would hurt you."

"Not hurt me?" Jane shook her head in disbelief, "They tortured me for three months Kurt, three months and they couldn't break me…but seeing you with Nas, watching you with Allie, I realize I was closer to breaking than any time in all those months. I never lost control…never! Today…when I lost control, I realized that I was broken, but I couldn't fix anything. Couldn't change anything, so I decided I would do anything I had to stop this, even if it meant dying. I don't care if I die. I don't expect to live through any of this anyway. I have nothing to lose."

"But I have everything to lose," Kurt told her, feeling his hands shake. "I will not lose you again. You're fate is my fate, so if you don't care what happens to you, you might as well shoot me now yourself and put me out of my misery. I can't watch you take any more risks. I can't."

"I'm not Taylor," Jane told him softly.

"I know that," Kurt told her impatiently, "It's you I need, not Taylor, not Allie, not Nas. It's Jane or Remi or Alice. Whatever you call yourself it doesn't matter. I need you. I love you."

"You love me?" Jane felt tears fall down her face to mingle with the soot that still coated her skin.

Looking into her eyes Kurt pulled her close. "I love you."

"I," Jane hesitated, afraid to believe, "I love you, too," She finally whispered.

Reed and Zapata watched them from a distance. When Kurt was yelling and gesturing they smiled at each other. "She gets to him like nobody else." Zapata laughed

"You think he's figured out why yet?" Reed wondered.

When Kurt pulled Jane tight against him and kissed her, Zapata smiled, "I think he might have finally figured it out."

"It's about time." Reed said in relief, "They are both too stubborn for their own good."


	4. You Zipped Me?

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

I wrote this story during one of the many, many hiatus during the season. They aired the actual show before I posted my version of Roman remembering Jane zipped him…and it was so amazing I just discarded my version. Who could possibly compete with what actually happened? That was definitely one of my favorite episodes. Now, months later I have re-watched it so many times I could quote them…and I came across this version of what happened. It helped me with hiatus so I'm sharing it with you…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane watched the knife flash and jumped back. The brother that she loved, the brother she only wanted to save was trying to kill her.

Blocking the attack she kept pleading with him to listen, but he was beyond that now. Rage had taken him and his only thought, his only purpose was to kill her.

They'd fought side by side their entire lives and they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. They learned the same techniques, the same evasive maneuvers. The only difference this time is Roman wanted her dead and Jane wanted him to have a chance at life...

She was going to lose and she knew it. The safe house was destroyed, the furniture broken and overturned, her haven like her life gone. Suddenly it was all too much, she couldn't continue this fight. In a single day she'd lost everything she'd been fighting for. Kurt hated her and Roman was going to kill her.

The next time the knife flashed she waited for it to strike. Bracing herself for the impact, she worried what this might do to Kurt.

Before it could connect there was the sound of a shot. The knife fell from Roman's bloody hand and Jane looked over to the door of the safe house in incomprehension.

Kurt stood there, the door now hanging by its hinges. The shock on his pale face as he took in the destruction around him before focusing on Jane as Roman's detail restrained him.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded moving quickly to her side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him instead of answering.

"I was just coming to check on you," He admitted.

"Roman remembered I zipped him," Jane explained, watching Roman rage as he was cuffed.

"Why'd you stop fighting?" Kurt demanded grabbing her shoulders.

"I just couldn't do it anymore…" Jane explained looking away from him, her expression remote.

"How could you do this to me?" Roman demanded to Jane.

She looked at him before slipping away from Kurt and walking over to him. When she answered him her voice was a whisper, "I wanted to give you a second chance. I wanted you to have a normal life."

"You took the choice away from me!" Roman screamed.

"You never had a choice," Jane insisted, "You have been controlled and manipulated your entire life. This was your chance to make your own decisions, to be the man you chose and not the man they made you."

"You lied to me…you lied to Weller, how can we ever believe anything you say?" Roman argued.

"I lied to Weller because I knew the Emma was one of the most important people in his life. I wanted to spare him the knowledge that her death had anything at all to do with him. I knew I couldn't keep it from him forever and I knew he would hate me when he found out what I'd done, but I would rather him hate me than himself. It didn't work. He hates us both, me and himself."

"I lied to you because you would have never taken this second chance if you'd know what I did to give it to you. You would have been consumed with the hatred you feel now and never have learned what choices you could have had."

Looking over at Kurt she finally answered his question, "I stopped fighting because I've already lost everything I was fighting for. You and Roman where the only thing in my life that kept me going and with you both gone…I had nothing left."

"Jane," Kurt looked at her with new understanding.

"Don't," Jane warned him, barely hanging on to her composure.

Roman looked down and said nothing.

"We need to take him to the hospital and get his hand looked at," Kurt told Roman's detail. All he could think of at that moment was getting Jane alone so that they could talk. One of his second favorite things about her was the fact that she never gave up…until today. He finally looked beyond what this was doing to him to see that it was destroying her.

"Wait," Roman stopped them from helping him up. Looking at where Jane had slid down to sit on the floor Roman looked up at Kurt. "I also remember Phase 2."

Jane's eyes flew to Roman's face at his disclosure.

"You'll tell us?" Kurt demanded.

"I choose to tell you," Roman corrected and Jane felt a tear slowly trail down her cheek. The emotions she'd held in check for as long as she could remember built up and threatened to overwhelm her.

Knowing what he wanted and what he had to do were not the same, Kurt had to satisfy himself with helping Jane stand up and pulling her against his side protectively. He pushed the pieces of the destroyed door aside and realized just how symbolic it was. They'd all been locked away from each other and it was only now that the barrier had finally been destroyed that they had a chance to succeed. Jane had done that, she'd been the strong one. Looking down at the top of her bowed head he was determined to be the strong one now. He would protect her for a change. He would do whatever it took to make things right. Emma had been one of the most important people in his life, but Jane was irreplaceable and he was losing her. He wouldn't lose her…

Kurt looked over at Jane in concern. They were about to breach the compound where Sheppard was housing her missile. Roman had been debriefed and they now knew about Phase 2 and just how closely it had been to success. He hadn't wanted Jane to come on this mission, he'd been worried about how vulnerable she seemed to be right now, but she'd insisted.

Once Pellington had been advised of the status, he'd insisted that Jane be included in the mission as well.

"Jane," Kurt drew her attention to him.

She looked up at him from her position.

"Are you okay?" He worried.

She didn't speak but gave him a reassuring nod.

"Stay with me," He warned her.

She looked up at him and assured him, "I'm not going to let Sheppard win."

"This isn't about Sheppard," He denied, "This is about ensuring that when this is all over I still have you."

Jane felt his words all the way down to her soul.

Kurt gave the word and the team moved in.

With Jane close on his heals he set the charge to breach the door. Upon entering the compound they immediately were targeted. They took cover and returned fire. There was a snipper up high. Kurt shot Jane a look before taking out a man that came around the corner. Jane crawled past Kurt and picked up the weapon the man had dropped. Suddenly she stood up and took aim toward the rafters. Kurt's heart about stopped. She fired off two quick shots before taking cover once more. The sound of a body falling from the roof proved her shots accurate.

"Got him," She assured him.

Kurt wanted to scream at her, but knew now wasn't the time.

Jane took the lead as they moved further in. It became evident after ten minutes that the Sheppard hadn't expected them to find this site. At best they had a skeleton crew. Twenty minutes in, the tide had turned. Jane and Kurt walked over to the control console that would have fired the missile. Placing a charge where Patterson advised them they quickly moved back to avoid detonation. Kurt leaned over Jane protectively as the console was destroyed.

She wrapped her arms around his head to protect him from the flying debris. Once the smoke had cleared she released her hold and he pulled back far enough to look down into her face. She met his eyes and without any words spoken, he closed the distance between them. The kiss was overwhelming. He pulled back before leaning in and deepening it. She clutched the back of his head and returned his fever with her own.

"Are you guys okay?" Patterson demanded for the second time.

Kurt reluctantly pulled back and looked down at Jane in amusement.

"We're fine," Kurt assured her standing up and pulling Jane with him.

"Status on our teams?" Kurt demanded.

"We have two wounded, but no fatalities." Patterson advised.

"What about Sheppard?" Jane demanded.

"She wasn't there," Patterson denied.

"We've destroyed Phase 2," Kurt said in satisfaction, "She's going to be on the run."

"Tasha has her picture out," Patterson assured them, "We'll find her."

"We need to contact the military to begin dismantling this warhead." Kurt insisted.

"They're on their way," Patterson assured them, "Pellington made some calls already."

"We're coming back in to talk with Roman," Kurt told her, "See if he might know any escape routes Sheppard might use."

Jane followed Weller back through the warehouse, not realizing that the cameras were feeding Sheppard exactly what just happened.

"We lost the missile," She looked over at what was left of her army.

"How did they find it?"

"Parker must have talked," Sheppard realized.

"No way,"

"You have a better explanation?" She demanded.

"What now?"

"They expect us to run," Sheppard smiled.

"What else can we do?"

"We can hit them where it hurts," She insisted.

"You want to go on the offense?"

"We might have lost the war," Sheppard suggested, "But we can still make them bleed."

Turning she moved toward the weapons vault, her army following silently behind her.

Jane sat in the SUV silently.

Weller kept shooting worried glances over at her.

"Jane are you okay?" He asked.

She looked over at him blankly.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" He insisted.

"We didn't get her," She worried.

"We will," Kurt insisted.

"She's desperate," Jane worried, "That makes her more dangerous."

"We've destroyed Phase 2," Kurt reminded her, "We have the advantage."

Reaching over Kurt clasped her hand within his own. She was cold.

He squeezed reassuringly and she clutched back absently.

"Jane it's going to be okay," He was tempted to pull the car over.

"I'm terrified," She whispered looking over at him her fear now evident.

He pulled the car over abruptly.

He doesn't know what it is about those words coming from her affect him so deeply, but there's no doubting they do. She seems so invincible the thought of her afraid makes his heart ache.

"We've stopped Phase 2," Kurt reminded her, "We're in the best position we've been in since we started. Why are you afraid?"

"You don't know what she's capable of," Jane insisted.

"So what do you think she's going to do?" Kurt reached over and turned Janes face up to look at him.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "That's why I'm so afraid."

"We'll go in to the office and talk to Roman," Kurt told her, "Then you come home with me, you don't have to be alone."

Jane looked up at him in surprise.

"I know you need time…away…from Roman and I right now," Jane denied.

"Jane," Kurt looked over at her, "Watching Roman almost kill you made everything a lot clearer. I am not letting you out of my sight for a while."

She looked up at him in surprise.

"What's going to happen to Roman now?" Jane worried.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted.

"My lies ruined everything," Jane felt her lip tremble.

"This one wasn't your lie," Kurt reminded her, "You wanted to tell him the truth, but Nas and I talked you out of it."

"Does it matter why it happened, when the outcome was him back in that cell?" Jane asked.

"We did what we thought was right at the time, just like you did when you didn't tell me about Emma right away," He admitted.

Jane's eyes flew up to clash with his.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see it yesterday," Kurt told her.

"How can you think that?" Jane asked in shock.

"When we were talking in the car and I was trying to explain how I felt about her being killed because of our relationship…and you told me you knew exactly how that felt, I realized just what you'd been trying to protect me from. I do trust you Jane." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt…" Jane whispered reaching up to lay her hand on his cheek, "I wanted to protect you from the thought you might have had something to do with her death, not from the fact that you in any way caused it. Sheppard had Roman kill Emma, you didn't."

"You lied to Roman to save Patterson, you didn't cause this," He reminded her.

With a tear slipping free she looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you."

Leaning in he closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on her trembling lips. "We'll figure this out together."

"Together," She agreed with a fragile smile.  
*************************************************************************************

Obviously a one shot version of what might have happened. I loved the actual version soooo much more! If they keep writing like that…I'm going to have to stop writing and just sit back and enjoy the show! Come on October 27!


	5. Helping Roman Remember

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

Another discarded fanfic from the depths of my hard drive…I didn't even remember that I had them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane tried to claw her way out, but the dirt walls crumbled around her filling in the hole she was unable to escape.

She looked up at the endless expanse above her and could see light. It was faint.

Sinking down she leaned against the wall in confusion. She didn't know how she got here. She couldn't remember what happened. She felt her heart race. Had she been zipped again?

Putting a hand to her head she realized that didn't make any sense. If she'd been zipped, she wouldn't remember being zipped the first time.

Immediately Kurt's face appeared in her memory and she gave a relieved and helpless sob of happiness at her ability to recall him.

Even though she was alone, he lived in her mind. She took peace from the memories she had of him. They, whoever they were, hadn't taken that from her and she was pathetically grateful.

She must have been drugged…she realized. The drug was wearing off and she was beginning to think more clearly.

Even as she calmed down and gathered herself, she still didn't know what happened. She couldn't even remember where she was or what she'd been doing before this.

Resting her hand on her chest, she felt the familiar weight of her bullet proof vest. She realized she must have been on a mission when it happened. It was unlikely she'd been alone, where was her team…where was Kurt? That question only made her heart race again.

She began assessing her body and realized she felt horrible. There was a sting in her arm. Raising her hand she felt the wet stickiness of blood. She winced, but knew immediately that it wasn't serious. A graze, nothing more, she then drew in a shaky breath and winced at the ache that caused her. She must have also taken a couple in the plates. Her head was fuzzy and aching. Raising a hand to her neck she felt a knot. She'd been drugged and the injection site was obvious. She also had a lump on the side of her head. After she'd been shot, but before she'd been drugged someone had clocked her in the side of the head to ensure she stayed down. That meant that whoever had done this, knew her. Knew her abilities and wasn't taking any chances. It could only be Sandstorm or Cade, but that didn't make any sense. They both wanted her dead. If they'd had her unconscious for any length of time, why move her? Why not just shoot her in the head and be done with it? What did they want? She must be leverage, but what were they after? Kurt or Roman was the immediate realization. She knew that wouldn't work, but the thought that they would try to hurt either of those men was unacceptable.

Running a hand wearily over her face she looked back up at the faint light and realized that the odds of getting out of this alive were as dim as that light so far away. Standing anyway she began to assess her options. She didn't know what they were, but she knew with certainty she needed to find some, because nobody was going to hurt either of those men while she was still alive. They made a mistake when they didn't kill her outright and they would pay for it. She would make them pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can she be missing?" Kurt demanded looking at his team who stood so silently before him.

"When we breached the building," Reed explained, "We split up. Zapata and I started a sweep of the first floor while Jane headed upstairs."

"She went by herself?" Kurt demanded looking between the pair.

"Yes," Zapata confirmed.

"We had just cleared the bottom floor when there were shots fired." Reed told Kurt.

"So someone was upstairs," Kurt demanded with a tick in his cheek.

"The shots came from a building adjacent to ours," Zapata denied.

"Was Jane hit?" Kurt demanded becoming very still.

"She took at least one hit," Patterson reluctantly told him, "I think it was in the plates, because when I asked her to check in, she was breathless, like she couldn't talk."

"Was there any blood?" Kurt turned back to Reed and Zapata.

"There was some blood," Reed reluctantly admitted, "We had it tested and it was Jane's."

"So she was hit?" Kurt asked with a raspy voice.

"There wasn't enough blood," Zapata insisted, "If she had been hit it was only a graze."

"Then where is she?" Kurt asked in exasperation.

"We found a syringe on the floor," Reed explained, "Sitting next to her com."

"What was it?"

"It was a powerful tranquilizer," Patterson explained.

"How powerful?" Kurt looked at her.

"If the person that administered this drug to her gave her too much, it could be fatal." Patterson reluctantly clarified.

"If they had killed her," Nas hastily interjected seeing the look on Kurt's face, "She would have been left behind. They took her for a reason."

"So this was a setup to get Jane," Kurt looked at Nas.

"Yes," Nas agreed.

"Where did the Intel for this operation come from?" Kurt turned back to Patterson.

"Partick Connelly," Patterson pulled up his picture, "We arrested him six months ago for weapons trafficking. We found him using a tattoo on Jane's forearm."

"So he set us up," Kurt clarified.

"Yes," Patterson agreed.

Looking over at Nas, Kurt demanded, "If he's still in custody, bring him here. We need to question him, find out what he knows. Find out who set this up."

"I'll get him sent over," Nas turned away and began making calls.

Looking back at Patterson Kurt asked her, "Any prints on the syringe?"

"No," She denied, "The drug used isn't even rare. Hospital's use it regularly for surgeries."

"Check to see if any was reported stolen recently." Kurt demanded.

Looking over at Tasha Kurt continued, "Check security camera's in the area. Anyplace that has cameras. We need to identify who did this and where they took her."

Looking over at Reed Kurt told him, "We are going back to the site see if we can find anything that will give us a lead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sank back down wearily. She couldn't scale it. She realized that there was every chance she would die here. Pulling off her vest, she began checking to see what else she had to work with. Very little she reluctantly admitted. She was at least 100 feet from the surface. She knew the longer it took her to figure something out, the weaker she would become. Whatever they'd given her, made her thirsty. She would kill for something to drink.

Running her hands along the floor of her six foot around prison she discovered several rocks. One was pretty sharp, she acknowledged painfully, when she ran her hand over the jagged edge. Several were heavy. Well at lease she had some weapons if they came back for her. Gathering the most useful she moved back over to her vest. She was cold. Lifting it up, she winced as the weight pulled on her graze. Freezing she looked down at the vest in thought. If she could disassemble it, she would have the plates inside. They might be enough for her to make climbing apparatus for her to get out. Her shoe laces on her boots were long enough to attach the plates to her shoes. Scooting over to the wall he once again ran her hands along the soft surface. When it crumbled she smiled in satisfaction. It was soft dirt. If she could use the plates to drive into the surface, she might be able to scale the wall. Looking up she realized that if she became tired on the way, or if one of her feet slipped, she was a good as dead. Seeing Kurt's and Roman's faces in her mind, she grabbed the rock and began removing the plates. It wasn't a great plan, but she had to do something. She had to try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have been here," Kurt told Reed as they exited the vehicle at the abandon house.

"We were just doing Recon," Reed reminded him, "There was no indication that this was a setup."

Kurt didn't respond. He was Jane's partner. They always stayed together on missions. He made sure of it. He knew she was one of the most competent people he knew, but he also knew she risked herself too readily. She protected everyone at her own expense. He needed to be there, needed to be sure, that she came back. For reasons he'd spent months trying to not analyze. Well, he hadn't been there and she hadn't come back.

Allie had flown into town this morning for a meeting at her old office and he'd agreed to meet her for lunch. She'd scheduled an appointment with her previous OB-Gyn and they'd planned a sonogram. He'd wanted to be there. Jane had encouraged him to be there. He missed so much he felt guilty. Why he felt that way when she was the one to move to Colorado he didn't know, but he did. When he'd picked her up from the airport, he'd been shocked at how evident the baby had become. She was seven months now and he'd felt the baby kick with shock. Somehow that kick had made her real in a way that she really hadn't been before. She'd always been an extension of Allie in some way, but that kick made her a person, a person that was a part of him. He cared about Allie, but he didn't love her. He hadn't for a long time, but this child he did love. He loved her in a way he couldn't deny…in a way he felt about only one other person…

"Kurt," Reed interrupted his thoughts, "You want to start with where they ambushed her or where the shooter was waiting?"

"Let's start here," Kurt indicated the building that Jane had walked into, but been carried out of.

Entering the premises, Kurt headed up the stairs. He was several hours too late and he hated himself. When they entered the room where Jane had last been, his eyes were drawn to the blood that streaked the floor. His entire focus was on that smear and what it meant. Zapata was right, it wasn't enough blood to have been fatal, but it was Jane's blood and seeing it made his chest ache. Pulling his eyes away he went to stand where Jane had been and saw the shattered glass where the bullets had entered. Following the line of fire he moved over to the window and looked at where the shooter must have been waiting.

"Fourth floor," He told Reed turning his back to survey the room.

He searched for hiding spaces. Someone would have needed to be within reach of Jane once she was hit. He'd been with Jane when she was wounded. He knew she was conditioned to act even in intense moments of pain. The person that drugged her would have had to been close and even then she was lethal.

"Being shot wouldn't have kept her down long," Reed echoed his thoughts aloud.

"No," Kurt agreed, "They would have had to do something else to be able to get close enough to drug her."

"Maybe it was a tranquilizer gun." Reed suggested.

Moving over to a board lying on the ground Kurt flipped it over. There was blood on the underside.

"She was hit," He indicated to Reed.

"So we have a sharp shooter across the street shoot her, then she's hit over the head and drugged." Reed recapped.

Kurt didn't say anything. He felt plenty.

"Whoever did this must have known her pretty well." Reed went on, "They're as scared of her as anyone in their right mind should be."

Kurt's eyes jerked up, "They did know her," he realized.

"That narrows it down to Sandstorm, Cade, the CIA or anyone in our FBI office." Reed started ticking off options.

"Our office?" Kurt demanded in disbelief.

"We did lose twelve agents," Reed reminded him, "That causes resentment."

"Has Jane been having problems?" Kurt demanded with a scowl.

"Since she's come back," Reed reminded him, "She hasn't exactly been treated like a valuable member of the team. She's treated like the dangerous asset she is."

"She risks her life everyday right along with us," Kurt argued.

"People follow your lead," Reed warned him, "You're the one that set the tone on how to treat Jane. You can't blame the agents in your department for not trusting her, when you can't even claim you did."

Kurt couldn't say anything to that, because he realized painfully it was true. He hadn't trusted her, but he also hadn't realized just how difficult he was making it for her to be there every day. She'd tried to tell him how alone she felt. How difficult it was, but he hadn't wanted to hear. He hadn't listened or seen how it might be for her. Even after all that happened, she still risked herself for the very people who had turned their backs on her.

Reed regretted the words immediately. He knew how much Kurt cared for Jane. Everyone did. He also knew that because he cared as much as he did, he was overly cautious about her. He hadn't trusted his instincts about her which made him be even more caution that he would have otherwise been. It was painful to watch and he had just pored salt in a wound far from healed.

"Kurt," He stopped to look at him.

"You're right," Kurt agreed turning away, "I should have addressed this before now. I do trust Jane."

"I know," Reed agreed, "I see you together. I trust her too." He admitted.

"Let's concentrate on getting her back," Kurt insisted.

"We can do that," Reed agreed scanning the rest of the room, "It doesn't make any sense. There is no place for this person to hide. Jane would have seen him."

Kurt walked over to the wall and looked down. There were fresh scratch marks in the dust on floor. Almost as if…pushing against the wall a panel door popped open.

Inside the room there was more blood and drag marks.

"Dammit," Reed cursed, "How could we have missed this? We could have caught them before Jane was removed."

Blood pooled in a single area. Jane had laid there a while. The drag marks ended abruptly. Drip marks replaced them.

"He picked her up here," Kurt indicated.

Following the drips they found a hidden staircase.

It led to an alley and obviously a vehicle because the trail ended as abruptly as it began.

"We need to analyze the wood that hit her and the hidden room for fingerprints, footprints and anything else we can find. We also need to see if we can figure out what type of car was used." Kurt told Reed.

Reed called it in while Kurt took stock of his surroundings. You could see the fourth floor of the building across the street from his vantage point. There were at least two people involved. That made it unlikely to be Cade. He wouldn't rule him out, but pulling out his phone he made the call to Keaton.

"Weller," Keaton answered.

"I'm only going to ask you this one time," Kurt warned him, "Jane was taken from an op this morning. Did you or anyone at the CIA have anything to do with that?"

"No," Keaton assured him, "How did they get her?"

"She was shot, hit with a board and then drugged. They had a secret room to stash her until the coast was clear."

"I'll see what I can find out." Keaton hung up without any more being said.

Kurt hung up. He believed him. Keaton wasn't one to keep information hidden. He admitted to taking Jane before, because he hadn't been ashamed. If he'd taken her now, he'd say so. That narrowed it down to either the FBI or Sandstorm. Two groups that knew Jane well and should have valued her, but obviously didn't. It infuriated him that someone from his own division might have had something to do with this. That he couldn't say with certainty that they didn't made him feel violent.

"Forensics is on the way," Reed told him.

"Stay with them," Kurt looked over at Reed, "Right now I don't trust anyone."

Reed didn't argue.

"I'm going over to see if the shooter left anything."

"Be careful," Reed warned him.

"I will." Kurt agreed moving across the street with and angry stride.

The building was also abandoned. Kurt drew his weapon and headed to the fourth floor with a grim expression. He found the location of the gunman easily enough. There had been a crate moved to act as a brace. He also noticed some footprints in the dirt. They were large…very large. That narrowed down the possibilities. He pulled out his phone.

"Kurt?" Patterson answered on the first ring.

"I need you to check for a larger than average sharp shooter," Kurt told her.

"So military and civilian?" Patterson confirmed.

"And the FBI," Kurt included.

"What?" Patterson asked quietly.

"Reed told me that some people in our office resented Jane after we lost so many agents." Kurt explained.

"So you think someone here might be involved?" Patterson asked as she moved away from her techs.

"I'm not leaving anything to chance." Kurt told her without remorse.

"I'm on it," She assured him, "I'll handle it personally."

"Has Nas been able to get Connelly transferred over yet?" Kurt asked rubbing his neck.

"He's a dead end," Patterson denied,

"I want to question him." Kurt insisted.

"No," Patterson repeated, "I mean literally a dead end. He was killed in prison sometime last night."

"Then we need to question the person who killed him," Kurt insisted.

"They don't know who did it," Patterson explained, "He was found in his cell this morning."

"His cell mate?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"He didn't have one," Patterson denied.

"Then it was someone that had access to his cell…to him. We need to find out what guards were working last night. Who had access to Connelly?" Kurt insisted.

"So you want me to get the guards brought over to the FBI?" Patterson confirmed.

"I want anyone who had access to Connelly detained. The guards, the warden, the janitor…anyone." Kurt wasn't playing around.

"I'm on it," Patterson agreed without hesitation. Jane wasn't FBI, but she was part of the team and she didn't care who they had to piss off to get her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was just over halfway to the top when the rain started. Exhausted and shaking she rested with her cheek against the soil. If she had thought she was cold before, it was nothing compared to what she felt now. Looking down she could no longer see the bottom. As the dirt became damp, it became harder to drive the plates deep enough into the side of the wall to hold her weight.

The flashback when it came surprised her. She was young, maybe nine or ten, she was in the dark. She could hear someone was in the dark with her, but she couldn't see them. The fear she felt then overwhelmed her. She tried not to cry, but couldn't seem to stop.

"Who's there?" A belligerent voice asked out of the darkness.

Jane didn't say anything. She didn't want that angry voice to find her.

"I know you're there," The voice spoke again.

Shoving her fist into her mouth she tried to keep the sobs contained.

"Don't cry," The voiced softened.

"I'm…Alice," Jane finally found the courage to admit, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ian," The voice replied.

"Where are we?" Alice asked, "What is this place?"

"I don't know," Ian replied.

"I'm afraid," Alice admitted.

"I am too," Ian admitted.

"I don't want to do this alone," Alice pleaded.

"Then let's do this together," Ian moved over and took her hand.

Grabbing on tightly Alice agreed, "Together."

Jane came back to herself abruptly. The adrenaline from her memory revived her. Roman wasn't her biological brother at all. They'd met at the orphanage. They protected each other, but they weren't related. They had lied about being siblings so that they could stay together. Had they lied to Sheppard? Jane didn't know, couldn't remember.

Roman had claimed to be her brother, but he had to know that wasn't technically true. Did this change anything? No, Jane realized with a little sob, it didn't. She still loved him. She still would die or kill to keep him safe. With renewed determination she began her slow movement back toward the top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked at the warden sitting across from him in the interrogation room. The man was a pompous prick. He was also outraged that the FBI might consider him a suspect.

"You have no right to detain me." The Warden advised Kurt.

"I am questioning you," Kurt advised, "Detaining you will come only if your answers don't satisfy me."

"Do you know how many inmates are killed inside the prison system in any given year?" The Warden scoffed.

"You had an inmate killed, inside his cell, when the only people who had access to him were prison officials." Kurt pointed out, "The fact that you aren't concerned over that fact makes you at the very least not qualified for your position, at most culpable for murder."

"Now wait a minute," The Warden protested.

"No," Kurt interrupted, "You wait a minute. I have an agent missing, because of Intel we received from your dead inmate. Now, you sit there and cite me statistics…" Kurt slammed his hand down on the table in front of him.

"You need to take this seriously," Reed interrupted Kurt, "Someone in your prison is dirty. If you imped this investigation you start looking dirty."

"Have you checked the visitor records and phone logs?" The Warden dropped his posturing.

"We have." Reed confirmed, "The inmate hasn't received any visitors or any calls for over a month."

"He could have been working with another inmate," The Warden suggested.

"He was killed inside his cell." Kurt reminded him.

"We have a skeleton staff at night," The Warden admitted. "The security feed cut off before Connelly was killed. Whoever did this had access not only to Connelly's cell, but the security room as well."

"That must narrow down the suspects," Reed insisted.

"Three people have that access," The Warden explained, "Liam Jackson is the night supervisor for max security division, Sam Coulton is our security cyber expert and myself."

"Who was working last night?" Kurt demanded.

"Sam and I were offsite." The Warden explained, "Liam Jackson was working."

Kurt looked over at Reed, "Do we have Liam here?"

"Yes," Reed agreed.

Standing Kurt looked down at the Warden, "Wait here while we question him."

Watching them go, the Warden loosened his tie and leaned back in his chair. Whoever was missing must be important, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane pulled herself out of the hole and collapsed on the sodden ground. Mud splattered and rain fell as she lay there trembling. She'd made it. Looking around she saw nothing but dense woodland. There wasn't even a road or trail leading to the ground where she lay.

It was getting dark. Opening her mouth she let the rain quench her thirst. Listening she heard no sound. There was no traffic in the distance, not even any aircraft overhead. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been somewhere this quiet. Leaning down she pulled the plates from the bottom of her shoes and placed them next to the ones she'd been using for hand spikes. After a minute she gathered them together and rolled over she pushed herself off the ground and headed for the trees. She might not know where she was, but someone knew where she'd been left. She had to put distance between herself and that person with haste. Once she cleared a few miles, she needed to find shelter. Being wet in this cold was asking for hyperthermia.

She stopped on the edge of the clearing and studied her surroundings. She finally identified the path that she'd been brought in on. It was overgrown, but animals had clearly been using it. She exited there, hoping to keep her trail to a minimum. Branches scratched her arms and her face as she moved off the trail and headed deeper into the brush. When one hit the graze on her arm, she leaned against the tree as black spots swam in front of her vision. She was losing the energy to continue on. She began looking for shelter. She found it in the form of a hollowed out log of a giant tree that had fallen long ago. Checking for any other inhabitants, Jane began tugging off her clothes. Her shoes, socks and pants were soaked. Underneath the vest the sleeves of her shirt were damp, but her torso was surprisingly dry. She climbed into her shelter in her underwear and shirt. She was shivering and too cold to sleep. Listening to the rain beat down, she worried. None of this made any sense.

Why would they keep her alive? What happened to her team? She wouldn't have gone in alone, so what happened to them?

As darkness claimed her, she huddled in her shelter and listened to the sound of the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked at Liam Jackson and felt a tick in his jaw. This guard was huge. He could easily been the person that left the footprints in the dust.

Looking at Reed they shared a moment of understanding.

"You were working the night that Connelly was killed." Reed pulled out a chair.

"Yeah," Jackson agreed.

"Did you see anything?" Kurt demanded, still standing.

"No," Jackson denied, "But that piece of shit made a lot of enemies."

"He was killed inside his cell," Reed noted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself." Jackson smirked.

Kurt felt his hands clench into fists. He was on the verge of losing control. It had happened only one other time, when Jane had been accused of being a mole. The Russian informant…

Reed looked up at Kurt and abruptly stood.

"Excuse us," He didn't even look at Jackson as he all but manhandled Kurt out of the room.  
"Let go of me," Kurt warned Reed, pushing at him.

"You need to keep your head," Reed warned him, "This guy is only here because he hasn't asked to leave. We have no evidence of wrongdoing. If we spook him and he walks, we're back to square one."

"He won't walk," Kurt denied.

Reed looked over at Nas, who had been observing the interrogation.

"Reed and I will finish here," Nas told Kurt calmly, "Watch from the observation room."

"No way in hell," Kurt denied.

"I wasn't asking," She warned him.

"I'm going back in there," Kurt looked at both of them and they could see his determination.

"Fine," Nas finally relented, "But let Reed and I question him."

"You better get him to talk," Kurt warned them, "Or I will."

"Fair enough," Nas agreed.

Heading back in the room, Kurt stopped by the doorway and watched Reed and Nas took a seat at the table with Jackson.

"Mr. Jackson," Nas looked over at him, "Who would have had access to Mr. Connelly's cell?"

"What are you implying?" Jackson asked belligerently.

"Nothing," Reed assured him, "We just need your help to figure out what happened."

"Why do you even care?" Jackson asked in frustration, "Men die in prison all the time."

"Connelly was an informant." Reed disclosed.

"For what?" Jackson started to look alarmed.

"Terrorism," Nas pushed home the point.

"He wasn't in prison for that," Jackson denied, shifting in his seat.

"No" Nas agreed, "But he had information on a home based terrorist organization. The last bit of Intel he provided resulted in the abduction of an FBI agent."

"The charges for assisting terrorist and assault of a government agent…" Reed trailed off looking at Jackson.

"She wasn't an agent," Jackson protested beginning to sweat.

Kurt moved closer to the table aggressively.

"We know you killed Mr. Connelly," Nas pulled Jackson's attention back to her, "And we know you shot and wounded a woman in an FBI raid earlier today."

"You can't prove anything," Jackson tried to bluff.

"You left footprints in the dust at the shooting and we have your prints on the crate used to brace the weapon." Kurt blatantly lied.

Jackson looked truly panicked now.

"Where is this woman now?" Nas insisted.

"I don't know," Jackson held up his hands.

"You shot her," Kurt moved to stand over him.

"I wasn't supposed to actually hit her," Jackson denied, "I was just supposed to hit her in the plates. Distract her long enough that they could take her."

"Who's they?" Reed demanded.

"I don't know," Jackson protested, "They approached me for access to Connelly and to help subdue the woman, that's all."

"So are you saying you didn't kill Connelly?" Reed asked with doubt.

"I didn't kill him," Jackson insisted, "I left his cell open and disabled the cameras. That's all."

"That's not all," Kurt denied, "You shot the woman."

"I didn't kill her," Jackson insisted, "Just wounded her."

"If they kill her," Nas insisted, "You're implicated in her abduction. You'll go down with them."

"Who took her?" Kurt leaned over Jackson's chair and invaded his space.

"There were two people," Jackson said in full panic mode, "A man and a woman."

"Descriptions?" Nas pressed immediately.

"A woman, older, but still nice looking and a black guy with a beard."

"Do you know where they took her?" Kurt could feel his heart beating quickly. Bordon and Shepard.

"No," Jackson insisted, "I was just the distraction, that's all."

"You know something," Nas insisted.

"The guy…he said something to the woman, something about leaving her in the ground." Jackson admitted.

"Like buried in the ground?" Reed demanded looking over at Kurt in concern.

Kurt had frozen. Leaning over Jackson he wanted to kill him.

"Kurt," Nas stood now too.

Looking over at her Kurt could see that she was saying something, but the only thing he could hear was Jackson repeating, _leaving her in the ground_.

"Reed," Nas looked at him in alarm.

Reed stood up and moved around to Kurt. Pushing him back he placed himself between Kurt and Jackson.

"No," Jackson hastily insisted, "Not like buried, like left. I don't know what they meant."

"Get him out of here," Nas told Reed when Kurt continued to stand looking down at Jackson with rage.

The door burst open and Tasha and Patterson entered the room. Moving to either side of Kurt they each took one of his arms and began to pull him toward the door.

Kurt knew he was out of control, but seeing the concerned faces of his team looking back at him, he let them pull him away. He needed a moment. He needed to regain control. _Jane was in the ground…_

Turning abruptly he left the woman looking after him as he quickly retreated.

 _Jane_ _was in the ground_ …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman looked up when the door opened and was surprised to see Kurt.

"What's happened?" He asked when Kurt hesitated.

"Sheppard and Bordon have Jane," Kurt told him.

"Is she dead?" Roman asked with no expression.

"No," Kurt insisted. He didn't know for sure, but he could continue to function if he didn't believe that.

"When?" Roman asked with a hard jaw.

"Earlier today," Kurt explained about the mission and what they knew so far.

"So this guard said that they were going to keep her in the ground?" Roman looked sick as Kurt felt.

"That's what he said."

"Like a bunker or…" Roman didn't finish.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. "Do you remember anything that might be able to help?"

The one person he had allowed himself to love. Roman suddenly had a kaleidoscope of pictures of Jane. Young Jane sneaking him some of her food, older Jane defending him for everyone, even Sheppard. Jane leaving him and so desperate to get her back he went along with Sheppard to expose Orion to bring Jane back to them.

He finally understood the Roman he couldn't remember. That Roman, like this Roman, refused to lose Remi…Jane. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe, keep her with him. That was how Sheppard had gotten him to do all those terrible things.

Kurt knew something significant was happening, because the Roman that he'd begun to know was gone. The man standing before him was a stranger. A dangerous stranger.

When Roman walked over to the glass door that separated him he watched in astonishment when he opened it from the inside.

"When did you figure out how to do that?" Kurt asked him.

"The first day," Roman admitted heading toward the exit.

"You remember something," Kurt followed after him.

"I remember why the old Roman kills," He agreed.

"Why?" Kurt looked at him sharply.

"To protect Jane," Roman explained.

"Do you know where they took her?" Kurt didn't say anything about Roman's admission.

"I do," Roman agreed.

"I'm going," Kurt stated.

"I didn't doubt it," Roman agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team drove for two hours before they arrived at the location.

To say it was remote was an understatement. Climbing from the vehicle Roman and Kurt headed for the cleaning, while Reed and Zapata scanned the woods.

Roman cautiously walked over to the edge of the pit and looked down. He couldn't see the bottom.

Turning back toward the direction of the SUV, Roman disappeared and Kurt began a perimeter search. His eyes kept going back to the pit. Roman came back and he was carrying the review mirror. Kurt didn't understand what he was doing until he angled the mirror so that the fading sunlight would reflect down into the pit.

"Flashlights couldn't reach the bottom," Roman explained, "And screaming might get us killed…but the sunlight is powerful enough to go all the way to the bottom. Kurt leaned over as Roman used the light to inspect the bottom of the pit.

"She's not there," Kurt said. His heart dropped.

"What's that?" Roman demanded.

Kurt looked back down and focused on what Roman was talking about.

"It's…" He scowled, "It's one of the plates from the inside of a vest."

Roman shined the light on the wall of the pit and Kurt began to see that someone had recently scaled it.

"She climbed out," Roman said with a little smile.

Kurt didn't smile. Looking at the depth of the pit he felt slightly sick. She could have easily died. She was also wounded.

"Weller," Tasha called to him.

He quickly moved toward the sound of her voice.

"Someone passed by here," Reed pointed to the broken branch.

Kurt began to follow the faint trail. The rain had done a good job of obliterating her path, but finally they came to a bush that had blood on the leaves.

"She's still bleeding," Kurt worried looking back at Roman.

Tasha was the one that found her. Leaning down she called out to the others, "She's here."

The others joined her and instead of attempting to extract her from the rotting log, Kurt and Roman simply cracked it open to reveal an unconscious Jane.

"She's soaked," Reed worried leaning over and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"She's also freezing," He observed.

Kurt immediately began to remove his jacket. Placing it over her he didn't waste any time picking her up on holding her against his chest.

"She needs medical attention," He insisted, beginning the long walk back to the car.

As they progressed, both Roman and Reed offered to help carry her, but Kurt wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

Once they reached the SUV, he climbed inside with her on his lap.

The others following after him in silently, their concern only growing the longer she remained unconscious.

Tasha grabbed the first aid Kit out of the back of the SUV and joined Kurt in the backseat. Roman was in the front passenger seat and Reed was driving.

"Put her down between us," Tasha implored, "I need to bandage her arm."

Kurt heard the words and knew Tasha was right, but his arms couldn't seem to let go.

"She's too cold," Kurt insisted. We need to get her warm. Scoot over you can work on her from the middle."

She didn't argue, for which he was grateful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bordon looked over at Sheppard as she watched the live cam.

"They found her," He said dispassionately.

"Yes," She said in satisfaction.

"What was the point of all of this?" Bordon finally demanded impatiently.

"It was a little exercise to help my son remember," Sheppard turned to smile at him in satisfaction.

"What?" He shook his head.

"I want my son back," Sheppard explained, "The only reason that he hasn't killed them yet, is because she whipped his memory. I needed him to remember and Jane has always been the key to get Roman to do what I need him to do. So we took her…"

"And he remembered," Bordon realized looking back at the now empty clearing.

"It won't be long now," Sheppard smiled, more than satisfied with the day's events.

Bordon watched her go and wondered not for the first time where Sheppard had learned the art of manipulation? The more concerning question was he as susceptible as her children? He feared he knew the answer all too well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane started shivering ten minutes from the hospital and Kurt closed his eyes in relief.

He ran his hands up and down the exposed length of thigh attempting to ward off the cold.

Tasha had patched her arm and Reed had the heater blowing high, but she still remained unconscious.

Kurt could feel the reassuring fan of her breath on his neck.

Tasha watched the naked vulnerability on Kurt's face as he held Jane and had to turn away from them. She knew that Kurt had feeling for Jane before he found out it had all been a lie and watching him now she had no doubt that those feelings still existed. She didn't know what was going to come of that, but whatever happened she would be there…for both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Probably a one shot…I was always intrigued by the physical differences between Jane and Roman and wondered if they were actually biologically related, or if they were brother and sister because they'd both been adopted by Sheppard. Oh, the possibilities…


	6. Why She Left- Version 2

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I know I finished off the story lines to my other two stories…but that didn't mean I was going to stop writing! How would I make it through this EXTREAMELY LONG hiatus without all of you? We are 60 days away from the premier…and I am surviving on the amazing fan fictions everyone is posting and the generous reviews I receive on my writing. That being said…I will continue to try and do my part! I hope you enjoy my writing as much as I enjoy reading everyone's! Thanks for keeping me so entertained…I'd be lost without you all! Best fandom EVER! Don't even get me started on the videos, websites and gifs...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat in the locker room by herself. She could feel her heart racing and knew this life that she wanted so badly could never be. She'd been deluding herself and Kurt. She knew he was going to fight and hang on until it destroyed him. She couldn't let that happen.

When they offered to put her in the witness protection program, she'd elected to stay with Kurt and the months that followed had been the happiest of her life. When he'd asked her to marry him, she'd jumped at the chance. She would never forget the look on his face when she walked down the aisle toward him. The magic had lasted not even through the reception.

Armed men had invaded the wedding and although there were no fatalities, it had been a stark reminder that she couldn't have this amazing life. It wasn't for her.

After that, Kurt had insisted that they could get through anything and she'd let herself be convinced. That hadn't been the last attempt on her life though. The vast Sandstorm army wouldn't forgive or forget her role in bringing them down and wave after wave had come.

Kurt gave her a protective detail and she became a virtual prisoner. It still hadn't stopped them.

When Allie had insisted that their daughter stop coming to stay with them, Jane had agreed with her. No child should ever be around her. Kurt had protested, but in the end had to relent. Now he traveled to see her…without Jane. She knew he was suffering for that decision and wished that there was some way to make it better. But there wasn't.

Today they'd been out on assignment and a rouge element had attempted another hit. They'd wounded three agents…and Kurt. She'd remained unscathed.

Kurt's wound had just been a flesh wound, but he was currently in his office attempting to keep Hirst from sidelining Jane permanently. Kurt was risking his own position to keep her in the field. Even Tasha had left to join the CIA because she no longer felt Kurt had the team's best interest at heart. She'd accused him of putting them all in jeopardy to protect Jane.

She was destroying Kurt's life. It was only a matter of time before he looked at her, not with the love they shared, but with the distrust and animosity she knew was coming.

"Jane," She looked up to see Reade standing there.

"How are the others?" She worried.

"They're going to be fine," Reade assured her, "How are you?"

"They're never going to stop," Jane whispered.

"We'll get them," Reade assured her.

"Tasha didn't think so," Jane reminded him.

"Tasha didn't leave because of you," Reade insisted.

Jane didn't argue, but she knew better.

"Is Kurt still with Hirst?" Jane worried.

"Yeah," Reade agreed, "I think it might be a while."

Jane nodded looking away.

"Jane..." Reade trailed off, unsure of what he could even say.

"It's okay," Jane reassured him.

It wasn't and they both knew it well enough.

"I wish Patterson was back," Jane said quietly.

"Yeah," Reade agreed. She'd been on special assignment for over a month and the team needed her now more than ever.

Reade sat next to Jane and threw once arm around her tense shoulders. She held herself rigid for a moment longer before she folded into him and clutched him tightly.

"What do I do?" She whispered.

" _You_ , don't do anything… _We'll_ figure this out." He insisted.

"I'm ruining his life and putting everyone in danger." Jane insisted.

"No," Reade denied, "Someone else is doing that and we're going to find them."

"You think its Roman?" Jane asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Reade admitted.

She'd let him go…if it was him…

"Let's go get something to eat," Reade suggested.

"What about Kurt?" Jane protested.

"We'll bring him some food back," Reade told her easily.

Jane let herself be convinced, because she couldn't sit worrying about the impossible any longer.

They went by Kurt's office and Hirst was gone. Jane felt relief and hoped that he would be able to join them. He was on the phone and she opened the door quietly, not wanting to distract him.

"What do you want me to say?" He said in frustration, his back toward the door. "That it would have been easier if I'd never met her? Fine…it would have been easier, but that's not where we're at now. Allie…"

Jane froze and Reade looked down at her in alarm.

Kurt seemed to become aware of her just then and his face froze.

"Jane…" Kurt looked devastated.

She was breaking apart… _All of this led me to you…and you to me…that's something I would never undo…_

She turned toward the door without pause. She couldn't even remotely handle anything right now.

She met Reade's compassionate stare before she bushed by him desperately.

"I've got to go," Kurt was telling Allie on the phone.

Jane knew exactly how he felt. She had to get out of here.

She headed for the stairs, not pausing to wait for Reade or look for her detail. Escape was her only thought.

Once she reached street level she turned blindly to head toward the park. She'd only taken a dozen steps when it happened. The man that abducted her took no chances and the syringe he plunged into her neck was very effective. She was in the van before she knew what was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Kurt demanded to her detail in frustration. He'd all but hung up on Allie and he'd still missed her.

"She's not in the building," The man in charge of her detail insisted.

"Reade, go to Stewart and check the surveillance video." Kurt instructed.

Reade turned to go without comment.

Kurt was beyond frustrated. If he could have he would have simply taken Jane somewhere far from everyone and simply keep her to himself. Even at his most difficult moments, he was happiest when she was with him. Why nobody seemed to understand that was beyond frustrating to him.

He hated what she'd just heard him say to Allie. He hadn't meant he would undo anything. He'd only been saying that once he met Jane…it had already been too late. He'd loved her from the beginning and nothing had changed that and nothing ever would. He just needed the chance to explain that to her. He knew what she heard sounded bad, but it wasn't the way he meant it at all. Where was she?

"Kurt," Reade came up to him with a serious expression.

"Did you find her?" Kurt demanded.

"She was taken," Reade said seriously.

"Taken?" Kurt repeated unable to process what he meant.

"Off the street," Reade explained.

Kurt heard a rushing in his ears.

"Kurt," Reade grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Do we have a plate?" Kurt asked numbly.

"No," Reade denied, "Stewart was following them through the street cams, but we lost them in the park."

Little did he know it, but this was the first moment on a long road he was woefully prepared to travel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up slowly. She was initially confused, that that changed soon enough.

"Well…hello," A voice said from beyond the light.

"What's going on?" Jane demanded.

"We have plans for you," The voice insisted.

"I don't think that's going to work out for you," Jane insisted.

"You're so sure they're going to find you," The voice taunted.

"They will never stop looking," Jane insisted, her eyes running around the room looking for a way out.

"That's why they're going to find you," The man agreed.

Jane froze and looked over at the darkness in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Lili is going to help us," The voice explained and a woman stepped into the light.

Jane couldn't keep the gasp from leaving her lips. A woman that bore a striking resemblance to her looked back at her. Not only was her features remarkable…she had the same tattoos. All of them.

"What's going on?" Jane demanded.

"I think they look better on me," The woman taunted her.

"Are they real?" Jane demanded.

"Of course," The woman turned around, "Even you're husbands name is on my back…"

Jane looked at Kurt's name and felt violent.

"You might have the tattoos," Jane insisted, "But you won't fool them in person."

"She's not going to try to convince them in person," The man smiled, "We're good, but not that good."

"Then what?" Jane demanded.

"She's going to lead them on a false trail." He explained. "Sightings of you will be far and wide."

"If you're going to kill me…why bother?" Jane demanded.

"Oh," The man chided, "We aren't going to kill you, we have other plans for you…"

Jane didn't know what to think. Watching the woman turn and walk away he felt something akin to panic. The false trail would work…which meant she was on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks past and Kurt had become more and more reserved every day. Reade recognized this Kurt, it was the one that existed before Jane. His walls were high and impenetrable.

It didn't help that sighting of Jane were reported regularly. It appeared that she was running. She was often alone, he'd seen the videos himself and she didn't appear to be acting against her will. He didn't know what to think.

Kurt was facing an uphill battle keeping resources on the investigation. Hirst insisted that a runaway wife was not a matter for the FBI, but Kurt wouldn't be swayed.

Two months in and Patterson had finally returned. She immediately took over the search, but it made no difference.

It was half way through the third week when the unthinkable happened. They found a body. It was pulled from the river. They head had been removed and the hands. The tattoos told their own story. It was Jane.

Reade, Patterson and Tasha stood outside Kurt's office and hesitated. He didn't know yet. They didn't know how to tell him.

"This is going to kill him," Patterson worried.

"He's strong," Tasha insisted in determination.

Reade didn't say anything. It would destroy him. Remembering that last moment between them, Reade closed his eyes. They'd deserved their happy ending.

"Reade?" Tasha drew his attention.

"It's going to kill him," Reade said flatly.

Kurt looked up when the door opened.

Seeing the three of them enter he rose to his feet. "What?" He demanded his face like stone.

"They found a body…" Reade just said it.

"A body…" Kurt didn't seem to understand.

"Kurt," Patterson said in tears.

"She's…dead?" Kurt demanded hoarsely.

Tasha was the first to move, she grabbed his arm when his face went paper white.

"Kurt," She said in alarm. Reade quickly moved to the other side and guided him back to the chair.

"She's dead?" He demanded, looking up at them, his eyes pleading for them to deny it.

"They found a body in the Potomac," Tasha explained. "You're name is tattooed on her back."

"It's Jane?" Kurt demanded, "You've verified?"

"The tattoos are unmistakable," Reade insisted.

"Facial recognition…fingerprints?" Kurt demanded.

Patterson looked at him with a pained expression.

"What?" He demanded.

"There was no head or hands," Patterson explained.

"Then how do you know it's her?" Kurt demanded aggressively.

"The tattoos are a pretty defining," Patterson reminded him.

"That's right," Kurt insisted, "What's the point of removing her head and hands, when she can be identified by the tattoos?"

Nobody had an answer for that question.

Kurt saw that they were watching him in sympathy and knew what they were thinking. He was losing it…and they would be right. If this was Jane…he couldn't even consider the possibility.

"I need to see the body," Kurt said abruptly, standing.

"NO!" Patterson protested.

"I'm going," Kurt said flatly.

"We'll all go," Reade assured him.

Patterson went to order the plane ready while Reade and Tasha stayed with him. He didn't see them. In his head was Jane. All of their moments together…good and bad, he wasn't doing anything until he could confirm it himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Jane thought she would be able to escape, she wouldn't have been more wrong. It wasn't that the cell they kept her in was impenetrable. It was that they kept her drugged a lot of the time.

In her rare moments of clarity she attempted to understand what was happening.

"She's awake," the voice said from the shadows. In all the time she'd been in this cell, she'd never seen a single person. She must have eaten, but she couldn't remember doing so.

"Why am I here?" She demanded.

"Don't worry," The voice assured her, "You're going to be released soon enough."

"Released?" Jane repeated blankly.

"We're all done," The man assured her.

"With what?" Jane demanded.

"You'll know soon enough," The man said smugly.

"What about my doppelganger?" Jane reminded him.

"Oh," The man said sadly, "She had her final performance."

"What do you mean?" Jane demanded.

"I guess you could say the critics killed her…" He taunted.

"She's dead?" Jane wondered if her head was as clear as she thought.

"Well…the dead tell no tales," The man insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was standing in the sterile white room waiting for them to prepare the body for viewing.

Patterson had vehemently protested him seeing her.

Nobody would stop him.

"Assistant Director Weller?" The lab tech called to him.

Kurt turned toward her with dilated eyes and shaking hands.

"We're all going in," Tasha told her bluntly, not asking.

"Of course," She agreed immediately.

The sheet covered body waited on the gurney, the absence of a head glaringly obvious.

"How long has she been dead?" Patterson asked, knowing that Kurt was beyond coherent and someone needed to ask the pertinent questions.

"Just over twenty-four hours," She was advised.

Kurt waited silently, his entire life defined by then next few moments.

"We have her on her stomach," The tech hesitated. She could feel the emotion already filling the room.

"Do it," Kurt all but growled. The not knowing was killing him.

When she pulled the sheet down, his eyes immediately fell to his name.

Patterson gasped and turned away. Reade cursed and Tasha grabbed his arm to steady him. For one raw moment he thought it was her…his life began to implode and then his eyes began to notice discrepancies. He moved closer to the body.

"Kurt," Reade worried.

"It's not her," Kurt said around a relieved sob.

"What?" Patterson whipped back around and began to study the body once more.

"It's not," Kurt was positive.

"Are you saying that someone else has all of Jane's same tattoos?" Tasha demanded, looking at Kurt as though he had lost his mind.

"She has a scar on her shoulder," Kurt pointed with a shaking hand, "She got it in the warehouse raid six months ago. This body doesn't have it."

"Are you sure?" The tech demanded.

"I know her body better than my own," Kurt insisted, "I'm sure."

"We need to run DNA." Patterson began to see her own discrepancies now.

"Someone wants us to think she's dead," Kurt insisted.

"So what…we pretend that we believe it?" Tasha demanded.

"They might get sloppy if they think we're no longer searching," Reade insisted.

"I'll run the DNA," The tech agreed.

"I'll do it," Patterson denied. Nobody was taking any part of this investigation from them.

Kurt looked down at the body that so closely resembled his wife and knew, even though this wasn't her, this would haunt him. Today he thought he lost her…it made everything else insignificant. He would find her and he would get her back…no other outcome was acceptable. Whoever took her would pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like they bought your death," The voice said.

Jane turned toward the sound without any expectation she would see him.

A folder slide across the ground to stop at the bars that separated them and she looked down at the envelope with suspicion. Bending down she picked it up and opened the flap. It was full of pictures. Within seconds she could see that it was her funeral. Kurt sat in the pew without expression. Next to him sat her team…her family. None of them showed any emotion. She felt her heart ache when she realized that although they'd completely transformed her life, they could remain emotionless at they said their goodbye to her. Were they secretly relieved that she was gone? She'd turned their entire world upside down, she couldn't even blame them.

"They seem…unmoved," The voice noted cruelly.

"Now what?" Jane didn't respond to his taunts.

"Now you go home and we start the next phase."

"You go to all of this trouble to make them think I'm dead…then you just release me?"

"We needed them distracted and we needed to get rid of your double. It worked. Now we're ready, so you get to go home."

"Ready for what?" Jane demanded.

"You'll know soon enough," The man assured her.

Jane didn't say anything. It was all starting again. Looking down at the pictures before her she made a decision. They'd already said their goodbyes…they would be okay. She wouldn't bring this back to their door. They were better off without her. Remembering what Kurt told Allie she knew she wasn't the only one that felt that way. The bonus was that it would really mess up whatever plan they had for them.

Suddenly a wooden box slid across the floor.

"What's that?" Jane demanded.

"The key to your cell," The man told her. "It's a puzzle box. It will take you a little time to figure it out. By then I'll be gone."

The door opened and closed and Jane reached for the box. She didn't bother to try to figure out the puzzle, she simply raised it high over her head and smashed it against the ground. Three tries later, the key fell to the floor. She wasted no time and unlocked the cell, hoping that she had been fast enough to catch whoever was responsible for taking her.

She wasn't fast enough. She took time to go through each of the rooms to find any clues she could. When she came across a room with tattoo equipment she froze. Then she realized it was probably here because they'd prepared her double. She continued searching, but there was nothing left to find. In defeat she sank down and looked at the pictures she had taken with her. Kurt looked…closed off and impatient. It was clear he wanted to be anywhere else. She traced his face with her finger gently. She missed him so much.

 _If I could have gone back in time and never met her…it would have been easier._

Closing her eyes tightly she let her tears fall. If he hadn't already believed her to be dead, she could never have left him…but he'd already said his goodbyes…now it was her turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stopped eating and sleeping. He stayed at the office exclusively. He couldn't go back to their apartment alone any more. His team had reassembled themselves. Tasha was on loan from the CIA and Reade and Patterson handed all their other cases to other agents and they were exclusively working on Jane.

Hirst had apologized for doubting his absolute certainty that Jane would not have simply left him. He didn't give a damn about any of that. He only wanted Jane back. Nothing else mattered.

"Kurt, we have a lead," Reade said from the doorway.

"What?" He stood up and joined him.

"There was a warehouse not too far from where Jane was last sighted that seems to have been set up as a holding facility. The Fire Department was called to put out a fire over there and they recovered these." Reade let the pictures fall to his desk.

Kurt looked down at pictures of Jane's fake funeral.

"Where did they find them?" Kurt demanded picking them up and looking through them silently.

"There was a cell set up in the back of the warehouse. It wasn't far from a tattoo station."

"So that's where Jane was being held." Kurt realized, "And probably where they tattooed her double."

"Probably," Reade agreed, "But she's gone now."

"We need to go over there and see what we can find," Kurt insisted.

"Patterson's leading the forensic team herself," Reade assured him, "Tasha's bringing the CIA resources."

"Then let's go," Kurt insisted.

"Look at the pictures," Reade insisted not moving.

"What about them?" Kurt demanded.

" _Look at them_ ," Reade insisted.

Kurt looked back down at them impatiently.

"We made a mistake," Reade insisted.

"What mistake?" Kurt still didn't understand.

"If that were actually Jane's funeral," Reade said almost cruelly, "Would we have appeared to be so composed?"

Kurt closed his eyes at his question. The answer was clearly no.

"What are you saying?" Kurt demanded.

"Jane saw these pictures," Reade insisted, "We don't exactly appear to be upset."

Kurt looked down at the pictures with new eyes. Reade was right…when you added that to what Jane had overheard during his conversation with Allie, Kurt felt his heart sink.

"She can't believe we don't need her," Kurt insisted.

"How many times has Jane apologized for bringing all of this to our door?" Reade reminded him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt demanded.

"There was a box found on the floor of the cell. We think it might have held the key."

"So…she's free." Kurt realized.

"But she didn't come back to us," Reade explained.

"Because of the pictures," Kurt realized.

"What do we do?" Reade demanded, "Do we announce that we know she's alive and hope that she comes back?"

"No," Kurt insisted, "We find her."

"It's Jane," Reade reminded him.

"We're going to find her." Kurt insisted. He'd made some colossal mistakes when it came to Jane, but one mistake he wasn't going to make was giving up on finding her. He wouldn't ever stop. He knew she was alive…that was enough for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane thought that once the decision had been made to leave, things would begin to get better. They didn't. With every day she was without Kurt she lost more of herself. She knew this wasn't about her…it was about him and what was best for him. He'd already said goodbye, he'd already moved on. She needed to learn to do the same. Every day she tried and every day she failed. Climbing the mountain she tried to find peace, but she only found regret. Meditation was only a way to concentrate on everything she missed about him. She didn't know how to move on, she dreamt of him almost every night.

Just today the monk had told her she needed to go home. She wanted to more than anything, but she couldn't. That life wasn't for her…she needed to be strong.

The tent flap opened and Jane was advised, "You have a visitor."

She was confused. Nobody knew she was here…

When Kurt stepped inside she froze momentarily before he feet flew to him without thought.

Even as he enfolded her into his arms she couldn't believe he was here.

"I can't believe I finally found you," He whispered into her neck.

Her mind was spinning. How could he have even known to be looking for her?

He pushed her away from him and admitted, "I was scared."

"I…I can explain," She insisted, but she was the one that was confused.

"You're still wearing your ring," She realized catching sight of it.

He twisted it on his finger, "Yeah," He admitted. "You need to come back," He insisted.

She shook her head sadly…

"Reade, Tasha, Patterson they've been taken." Kurt explained.

"Do you think it was Roman?" Jane asked.

"We don't know," Kurt denied. "But whoever took them…left us this."

She looked down at the box he pulled from his backpack with resignation. Now she knew why he'd bothered to find her. He needed her to find the others.

"Nobody's been able to open it yet," He told her, "But I have an idea."

Jane went to accept the box and the second she placed her hand on it, a side compartment opened up.

With a frown she picked up the metal piece and looked at it.

"What is it?" She didn't understand.

Kurt reached for it and the second his hand made contact the bird appeared. He looked down at it in shock.

"It needs both of us to work," Jane whispered.

Looking at the bird, he realized it was a mirror image of the tattoo on her neck. Bringing it up he placed it against it and Jane began to glow. The shock on her face was mirror on his.

"Kurt…"She whispered in panic.

He took the plate away and set it and the box down. As her tattoos began to fade he reached for her. He knew his hands were shaking, but that didn't stop him. He needed to hold her close so that he could finally believe that after all this time and all these months she was back with him again.

"You left me," He didn't mean to sound accusing, but he knew he did.

"You already thought I was dead," Jane whispered tearfully, "I thought you would be better off without me."

"I _never_ thought you were dead," Kurt insisted pulling back to look into her face so that there was no mistake.

"But…" Jane protested, "I saw the pictures of the funeral."

"Do you really think that I could confuse you for anyone else?" Kurt demanded in frustration, "I looked at that dead body that had my name tattooed on its back and knew immediately it wasn't you."

"You saw the body?" Jane said in consternation.

"I would _never_ have taken anyone's word on losing you," Kurt insisted, "Of course I saw the body. I still have nightmares about it."

"I wouldn't have left if I knew you thought I was still alive," Jane admitted, "I wouldn't have been able to."

"How could you believe that I would still be functioning if I actually thought you were dead?" Kurt demanded.

"Kurt," Jane was shocked at his candor. She'd thought she made so little difference in their life that saying goodbye hadn't affected them, but he was telling her he wouldn't even have been able to go on if it had been her…that's exactly how she felt about him.

"How could you not know that?" Kurt demanded.

"You told Allie…" Jane remembered painfully.

"That they only way I could have ever turned my back on what I feel for you was if I'd never met you. I would _never_ want that…I told you that already."

Jane thought back to what she'd heard. He was right, he hadn't ever said he wished he hadn't met her…he'd said he would have had to not meet her…

He knew she was still turning his words around in her head…but he couldn't have waited another second.

He leaned down and claimed her lips. She lost coherent thought.

He couldn't help himself. His lips pulled back while his hands held her steady. He looked down into the eyes that claimed his heart so long ago, before he lips traveled over her face reverently.

"You left me," He accused.

"I'm ruining your life," Jane argued.

"I measure every moment of my life with the time I get to spend with you." Kurt said with heartbreaking sincerity, "Without you…I just exist. I stopped even going home. I've been sleeping on the couch in my office."

Jane felt a tear slip free at his confession.

"Are you happy without me?" He demanded harshly.

"N…no" Jane stuttered truthfully.

"You took off your ring," Kurt accused her.

"I've been climbing a lot," Jane explained, she reached out and pulled the necklace from underneath her shirt, showing him the ring he'd place on her finger not so long ago.

Kurt looked down at it and her possessively. She'd kept it next to her heart. It was satisfying seeing that, but it wasn't enough. He reached out and removed the chain. She watched on silently while he unthreaded the ring and reached for her hand. He pushed it on her finger and looked down at it in satisfaction. He had her back and the ring proclaimed her his. She was still sheltered in his arms and he wasn't letting go of her any time soon.

They had a long road in front of them, but with her beside him once more he felt renewed and able to conquer the world.

Jane could feel the reassuring beat of Kurt's heart against her cheek as it rested against his chest. Closing her eyes she breathed him in. She needed him in every way and having him back once more proved that. She'd left because she thought it would be the right thing for him, but she knew better now. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done and she knew she'd never have the strength to do it again.

"I love you," He turned her face to look up at his.

A single tear ran down her face, "I love you too."

"We're in this together," He insisted.

"Together," Jane agreed with a hesitant smile.

Lifting her up, Kurt headed toward the bed with a determined stride. He needed to reconnect with her physically. She didn't protest, but clutched him just as tightly. He knew all he needed was her…she just needed to believe it too. She wouldn't have any reason to doubt him again…and she never did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that there is more story to be told here…but this is intended to be a stand-alone one shot. Just another way it might have happened…I need new material. Where are our sneak peaks and behind the scene photos? Give me _something_ to work with…sigh. Hope you enjoy this alternate version.


	7. Making It Their Own

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked down at Jane sleeping with a loving smile. When they'd first gotten together, he'd woken up in the middle of the night to find her curled into a little ball on the edge of the mattress. She seemed to be protecting herself even in sleep. It had broken his heart. He had eased her into his arms and taken over protection duty. She seemed to sleep better after that. He had too.

Now he looked at the way she was sprawled across him and the entire mattress in satisfaction. She clearly started feeling safe somewhere along the way and the loss of most the bed and all the covers was worth it. She kept him warm enough with her slight body. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head with a little smile. She crinkled her nose and burrowed deeper into his arms and he loved her more. Everyday this happened. He went to bed thinking he couldn't love her any more…only to wake up and realize he could.

She'd moved in a week after Sandstorm fell. That was only a technicality. Once he knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her…he'd insisted she stay with him. It took a week to convince her to make it official. She'd given up the safe house and he'd claimed her for his own.

For a while very little had changed. The apartment was his and she was like a quiet visitor that he hoped would never leave. They'd begun doing little things together after work on the weekend…and slowly the apartment had become theirs.

It started innocently enough at the flea market. She'd come across a stand of oriental fans. They were bright and colorful. Beautiful little works of art. She'd been enthralled, opening one after another. He'd expected her to choose one, but after she'd opened them all, she smiled up at him and turned away. He'd been confused. She clearly loved them…why wasn't she getting one? He puzzled over it while they browsed the other stalls and when the truth had hit him…it had been gut wrenching. She'd moved in with a single half empty bag of clothes. He'd teased her about finding room for all her stuff, but she'd just smiled it off.

He remembered all of the little things she'd acquired in the safe house before he'd arrested her. They'd taken it all in for processing…and…he didn't know what happened to it. When she'd come back, she'd been so different…so broken. She clearly hadn't seen any point to making a life for herself after that. She'd been simply existing… and it had been his fault. He was determined to change that.

Jane had waited in line for their drinks at the flea market, looking around for Kurt in confusion. He'd said he'd be right back…and then she saw him. He walked up to her with a serious expression and a rather large bag.

"What'd you get?" She asked him.

"You'll see," He told her cryptically.

She shook her head and smiled, passing him his drink.

When they'd gotten back to the apartment he had handed her the bag and watched her attempt to contain her emotions when she looked inside.

"You bought them all?" She said with a trembling smile, pulling out one of the fans.

"We have to put your stamp on the place," Kurt insisted.

She'd kissed him and spent the next hour opening them all back up and trying to decide on which was her favorite. He knew what his favorite was and there was no doubt it was her.

After that he'd been on a mission and before long his apartment began to come to life. Pillows on the couch, two novelty coffee cups with each other's pictures on them. Photos of their adventures graced the walls and tables. She'd even bought a new rug for the kitchen floor that really brightened up the place.

He'd loved the changes…they reminded him of her. Just like her brush on the counter or soap in the shower...every little piece of her made him smile.

He looked over at the nightstand and saw her sketch book resting there and smiled. He loved to look through her drawings. It had been a huge milestone when she'd offered to let him see it. Her soul was in there. He'd spent hours attempting to find her original book and his heart had broken when he finally had. The picture she'd done of him was now framed on her nightstand. He couldn't help but see the difference in her style from before and after her time with the CIA. It had changed her…it had changed him. They were slowing letting those months of separation and suffering go. He'd looked in her sketch book just last night and seen a drawing of a flower. It had been the first whimsical thing she'd drawn…since…before. He blinked away the moisture in his eyes.

When her stamp on their place hadn't been going fast enough, he'd begun buying things that reminded him of her. Her surprised pleasure had spurred him on. This was now their place, there could be no mistake.

His latest acquisition was resting in the drawer of the nightstand…he was waiting for her to wake up to give it to her. He would have to lie if he didn't admit he was nervous. It was for her, but he'd bought it for him. He found that for a man that had never been possessive before he was mostly Neanderthal about her. He wanted her for always and he wanted everyone to know she was his. Forever. He was afraid that he was rushing her…but he couldn't wait any longer. She was necessary to him in a way that was undeniable. Not that he'd been doing much denying. Tasha swore that he was giving her cavities watching them together.

Jane began to waken and he tightened his arm around her waist gently.

She turned her head to look at up his sleepily. Her smile was sweet, but he didn't smile back. He was too busy tracing her features with his eyes. He wanted to remember this moment…

She leaned down and kissed the center of his chest gently. "You okay?" She worried.

His eyes closed as her lips traced him. His heart was so full he thought it might burst out of his chest.

"Kurt?" Jane began to sit up, but his arm tightened around her holding her in place.

"I'm great," Kurt assured her, "Right where I want to be."

"Oh," Jane's eyebrows rose suggestively, " _Right_ where you want to be?"

He loved their intimacy…it was…humbling. Even as overwhelming as it was, his love for her was more satisfying.

"Kurt," Jane was becoming concerned.

"I have something for you," He told her, looking down at her with a piercing expression.

"If you keep buying me things," Jane chided, "We're going to need a bigger place."

"It's not big," He assured her.

"You know all I really want is you…right?" Jane worried seriously.

Kurt was relieved to hear it. He was about to offer her all that he was…all that he'd ever be. He hoped she wanted it.

Jane waited while he reached for the nightstand drawer.

When he pulled out the jewelry box and she caught a glimpse of it she stiffened.

He ran a soothing hand down her back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Kurt?" Jane asked in a small voice.

"I love you." He assured her, "You've enhanced every part of my life. You've made my apartment our home…You've broken down the walls around my heart and giving me so much more than I thought I'd ever have…"

Jane was watching him…holding her breath.

"Will you stay with me always? Will you marry me?" Kurt opened the box containing the ring.

She didn't even turn her head to look at it. Her tear washed eyes were glued to his.

 _This couldn't be happening_. Jane thought in confusion. It was too good to be true. She'd loved him almost from the first…that he could ever love her back had been enough.

"Jane?" Kurt worried.

She realized that he was _nervous_! As if there would ever be any other answer…"Yes." She whispered, her smile transforming her face.

Kurt's relieved laugh transformed his. Their lips met, but their eyes remained open and fused.

When he pulled back he teased her, "Aren't you going to look at the ring?"

Jane belatedly realized she hadn't looked. The most precious thing to her was not the ring…it was the man giving it to her, but she forced her eyes away from his to look down into the box.

She gasped at how clearly he knew her. It was perfect. She would have hated ornate and he'd obviously known that. This ring was understated without the large stone found in so many rings. The carved flat surface was interspaced with small emeralds that she knew would match her eyes.

"It's beautiful," Jane felt a tear run down her cheek. She'd spent her life bottling up her emotions and every day she spent with Kurt that became harder. She knew he said she got inside his walls, but there could be no question he'd decimated hers. She practically didn't recognize herself any more.

He wiped the tear away with a worried frown. "If you don't like it…" He worried.

"I love it," She assured him, "I'm afraid."

That had him sitting up and pulling her between his legs. Resting against his chest, she was sheltered on all sides. His arms were firm bands around her, "Of what?"

"To wake up…" She admitted.

His arms tightened around her at that admission.

"This doesn't have to be a dream," He assured her, "Although you feature proximately in all my dreams for the future, what we have…right now…is enough."

"You won't change your mind?" Jane worried.

"Not ever," Kurt assured her confidently.

"I'm going to hold you to that," She warned him.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt agreed.

Jane watched as Kurt removed the ring from the box. She held out a trembling hand and he steadied her. His hands were rock solid. There was no question in him. This was right…this was forever and even that wouldn't be long enough.

She looked up from her finger to meet his eyes once more and he leaned down and claimed her lips reverently. Her arms came around him and he smiled against her lips. He was finally home…and so was she.


	8. Pregnant

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I don't remember the last time I posted anything. I've been writing, but I'm not satisfied with any of them…sigh. I think I'm going to throw all of these stories into the discard pile and try to come up with something new. I'll post them for you…but you've been warned…I'm in a funk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane placed her hand over the gentle swell of her stomach. She was only six months along, but already she could imagine a little Weller smiling up at her.

Kurt walked up behind her and his hand slid around her waist to cover her own.

"How are my two favorite people," He whispered as he placed a kiss behind her ear.

She shivered and turned to look back over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"Tired," She admitted without thought. She stiffened immediately when she realized what she'd just said.

Kurt had become an overwhelming protective force since she'd told him they were expecting. He made sure she ate, rubbed her back, generally became overbearing in his concern. She never told him she was ever feeling anything but wonderful, because she couldn't imagine how he might react if she did…until now. She'd just slipped.

As expected when she looked back up at him, he was frowning down at her in concern.

"I'm fine," She insisted, back peddling as fast as she could.

"You should lie down," Kurt insisted, scooping her up in his arms and immediately heading toward the bedroom.

"Kurt," Jane protested, "I'm tired, but not sleepy."

"Then," He looked down at her with a heavy lidded expression, "Maybe I could lay down with you."

Jane's eyebrows rose suggestively. This was more like it.

Twenty minutes later she was close to falling asleep and he was rubbing her back soothingly. She had thought he was being sexy, but he'd just been a tease. He did lay down with her, but his full body message he'd given her had made her more needy than sleepy.

"How's that?' He asked in satisfaction.

"I hope that's considered foreplay," Jane warned him.

His hand on her back froze.

"I thought you were tired?" He worried.

"I can sleep after," Jane insisted, turning onto her back.

He looked down at her naked body, now sheltering their child and that was all it took. By the time they were done, he needed a nap too.

"I think being pregnant is making me needy," Jane murmured totally relaxed.

Kurt's eyes flew open and he stirred again. Turning his head he looked at where she was sprawled out next to him with a little smile.

He loved exploring her ever changing form. That she couldn't seem to get enough of it either was making him feel ten feet tall. Never had he been so turned on in his life.

This pregnancy thing had a lot going for it. At this rate he expected them to end up with ten children. He smiled at the thought.

He eased her into his arms and nap time always carried with it a wealth of possibilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a month later that Kurt and Jane sat in a remote cabin eating breakfast.

She was both happy and worried. Most people took maternity leave after the baby was born, but those people didn't do what they did. She'd been effectively side lined from the moment she'd told Kurt she was pregnant. He'd even stopped going with the team into the field. They could have gone on that way indefinitely if it weren't for the fact that someone had decided to target them. After the second attempt, Kurt had taken a leave of absence from work, loaded Jane into the car and all but retreated from society. She knew for a man who was so protective of those he loved, this threat was killing him.

She'd gone without protest.

"The babies kicking," Jane said with a little smile.

Kurt's hand immediately went to her stomach as he shared in this little miracle. He'd been there for all of them. The first little flutters and each of her doctor's appointments, he'd actually been the one that felt the flutters first. They'd been lying in bed, Jane asleep with Kurt's hand covering her stomach when the baby moved for the first time. She'd slept through it…it was Kurt's reaction that had woken her up.

"Did you feel that?" he demanded, sitting up in excitement.

"What?" Jane asked him still groggy.

"The baby moved!" Kurt insisted his hand still resting possessively over their growing mound.

"Are you sure?" Jane's had joined his and they waited.

As if on cue, the fluttering began again. It was Jane's turn to look at Kurt in wide eyed wonder.

"You're right!" She whispered.

Kurt had laughed at her awed expression before leaning down and kissing her reverently.

Jane blinked away that memory as her phone began to ring…

"Maybe Patterson found out who's doing this," Jane said hopefully, walking over to answer it.

Kurt watched her with a puzzled frown…Patterson generally called him.

Jane picked up the phone, "Hello?"

When nobody answered, Kurt's puzzlement turned into concern.

"Nobody's there," Jane said as she hung up.

Kurt knew then what was going on, he reached for her and flattened her to the ground just as the door to the cabin burst opened and the gunman entered.

Kurt fought and much to his horror, Jane did too, but it was to no avail. The men stormed the cabin and once they secured them, Kurt looked over at where Jane was kneeling on the ground in dismay. How could he have let this happen?

Jane's own heart was racing. She didn't know what these men wanted, but whatever it was…they were bound to get it.

"We have a mission for you," They told Jane holding their guns on Kurt.

Jane looked up at them in confusion. Couldn't they see that she was hugely pregnant?

"What kind of mission?" Jane demanded.

"You'll know soon enough," The man insisted. "On your feet."

Kurt was going to do something foolish, Jane was sure. She couldn't let that happen. Struggling to her feet she looked over at where Kurt was kneeling. Without warning she used her foot to land a blow that knocked him unconscious.

The men laughed at that.

"I will only do what you say…if you leave him here alive," Jane said bluntly.

"We never had any other plans," The man confirmed. "After you."

"No," Jane denied, she wasn't going to take their word on this.

"Still Remi," The man approved.

Jane stiffened at that. She knew Kurt was going to be furious for what she was doing, but she was determined that all of them got out of this alive, no matter what that took.

Turning toward Kurt she pulled off the ring that rested on her finger. She'd betrayed him, for his own good, but she doubted he would get over it. She reached down and placed her ring in his hand before leaning down and kissing him softly. Turning she followed their assailants to the door and turned to look back at him before pulling it closed behind her.

Kurt woke up disoriented. When he realized that Jane was gone, he shook his head in desperation. Pushing himself up from the floor he heard something hit the floor. It was her ring. He reached down and picked it up with a trembling hand.

They'd taken them…he clutched the ring tightly and let out a scream of pain and frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later Kurt was sitting on his couch, head in his hands, at a loss as what to do. Their baby's due date had come and gone…without any leads on where Jane had been taken.

A knock on the door had him looking over at it without expression. He didn't want to see anyone…

He stood up and moved over expecting to see one of the team waiting. They'd all spent considerable about of time with him. He knew they were trying to watch out for him, but he just wanted to be left alone.

He pulled open the door, but to his surprise, there was a basket sitting there. When the basket moved, he realized just what he was looking at. Dropping to his knees he reached in with shaking hands and picked up the beautiful little baby waiting. She was the spitting image of Jane… dark hair, green eyes, creamy complexion.

She didn't cry when he lifted her out of the basket. Another way she was like her mother…

He knew that this was his daughter…he knew. He picked her up and quickly moved to the stairs to see if he could see who had dropped her off. There was no sign of anyone…he moved back inside his their apartment and shut the door with his foot. Sinking down to the floor by the front door he looked down at their daughter and cried.

This told him two very important things…Jane was still alive and despite the situation she was in, she'd been able to protect their child. Where she was at now…that was the most pressing question.

"Hey sweetheart," Kurt cooed to his daughter, "Where's mommy?"

She looked up at him in her tiny unfocused way and lifted her hand to touch his face. The moment she did, he was taken straight back to his first moments with Jane. She'd done that exact thing and stolen his heart…like mother like daughter.

Kurt lifted her up and nuzzled his face against her little body, laughing and crying at the same time. He would find her mother and make their family complete if it was the last thing he ever did. With that silent vow he pulled his daughter against him gently and clutched her tightly. She grounded him in a way that he desperately needed. Closing his eyes he gave thanks for this moment. Only one thing could have made this better and he would find her and bring her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane watched them take their daughter helplessly. She'd given birth two weeks ago. She'd spent the time since then memorizing every feature and expression. She'd nursed her and held her. She saw a lot of herself in their daughter, but she'd seen the signs of Kurt as well. Her temperament was his, many of her little expressions. She loved her desperately. She feared for her endlessly.

"We're taking her." She was told just this morning.

"NO," Jane denied, holding her little body tighter.

"There really isn't anything you can do about it," The man reminded her.

"What are you going to do with her?" Jane demanded.

"She's surplus to requirements," The man insisted, "But we know if we want your cooperation, we need to ensure she's taken care of."

Jane didn't say anything, just waited.

"We're taking her to Weller," The man finally explained.

"To Kurt?" Jane demanded in disbelief.

"Daddy probably has her written off," The man taunted.

Jane couldn't help but think just how little that they understood Kurt. He would never stop looking for their daughter. NEVER.

"I want to go with you," Jane insisted.

"No way," He denied.

"You expect me to trust you?" Jane demanded incredulously.

"What choice do you have?" He demanded.

"You still need me," Jane reminded them, although she still had no idea why.

"We're going to set up a video feed that will allow you to travel with us without ever leaving your cell." He assured her.

Jane knew that being with Kurt would make their daughter safe, but she desperately didn't want to let her go…

Jane knew that watching them leave with their daughter was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever had to do…even harder than leaving Kurt a few months ago. Their little girl was so helpless…she wanted nothing more than to always keep her safe.

They left and Jane traveled with them via cell phone. She soothed their daughter with her voice during her first car ride. She watched as they traveled up the elevator that would take her home. She hadn't expected it, but when they left her there…they left the cell phone. Jane watched as Kurt met his daughter for the first time and her tears mingled with his.

"Kurt," She called trying to get his attention.

At first Kurt thought he was hearing things…looking at their daughter, he heard Jane.

He reached inside the basket and drew out the phone.

"Jane!" He looked at the video screen in disbelief.

"You've got her?" Jane needed reassurance.

"I've got her," Kurt assured her wiping his eyes.

"She was born two weeks ago…today." Jane told him, wanting her to have a birthdate. Wanting her to have the normal life she herself had only begun to know…before all this happened.

"She's beautiful," Kurt said his eyes glued to Jane's, "She looks like her mom."

"Take care of her," Jane insisted, "Tell her about me when she's old enough to understand."

"I'm coming for you," Kurt insisted.

"I don't know what they have planned." Jane said sadly.

"Can you tell me anything?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Jane denied. "I haven't seen anything but the walls of this cell and our daughter's beautiful little face. She has your temperament."

"Did you name her?" Kurt wanted her input.

"I like the name you picked." Jane insisted.

"Lacey?" Kurt smiled down at her.

"Lacey Weller," Jane smiled in agreement.

Kurt looked at Jane with tears in his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you," She returned, "Kurt…they're coming."

"Jane…" He watched as she turned the phone around and panned the room, giving him a glimpse of her surroundings. The door to the cell opened and Kurt caught a glimpse of the man that entered before he made a sound of rage and knocked the phone from her hand. The lost connection froze him with fear. She'd angered them…what would be the repercussions?

He was on the phone to Patterson immediately and he knew if anyone could use the cell signal to find Jane, she could. He just prayed it would be in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're gone," Tasha said looking over at Kurt in concern. She'd joined the CIA, but that hadn't stopped her from assisting Kurt in finding Jane.

His eyes closed and he tried to regain his composure. It had just been an hour since Lacey had been left at his door. They team had immediately mobilized and Patterson was on the coms. Patterson currently had their daughter strapped to her chest while she directed the raid. It might seem unorthodox, but to say that the team was going to be massively overprotective was an understatement.

"We need to find anything that might tell us what's going on and where they might be." Kurt insisted.

"If it's here," Reid confirmed, "We'll find it."

They split up and began the search. There was a smear of blood on the floor of Jane's old cell. It was new. He knew it happened when they realized she was talking to him. It wasn't a lot, but as far as he was concerned even a drop would have been too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane had thought once their daughter was safe, she would be able to finally fight back, but they must have realized now that she was no longer nursing drugs were an option. After that first physical confrontation when she'd been on the phone with Kurt, she remembered nothing at all. She wondered if they'd zipped her. Who knows what happened in her lost months.

She woke up on the other side of the word. After two days of trekking she'd ended up on a mountain in Nepal. She'd been weak and confused. The monks had taken her in and healed her. After about two weeks, she'd felt strong enough to begin her physical training. She knew when she went back she needed to be in top physical condition.

She'd been initially too weak to walk out, so she'd sent a message with one of the traders for Kurt, telling him where to find her. He hadn't come.

She'd waited a full month, forcing herself to climb the mountain every day until she finally felt like she was ready for whatever awaited her back in New York. She missed Kurt and Lacey. Maybe she'd done something terrible…unforgivable…that she couldn't remember and that's why he wasn't coming. She'd just about convinced herself that she could never go back, when the tent door opened and she was advised she had a visitor.

She looked up in confusion and Kurt entered the room. He heart raced and her feet ran and finally she was holding him once more…

CUE SEASON 3….


	9. Roman and Patterson

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman couldn't remember ever feeling so uncomfortable and considering his past, that was saying something.

"Which one do you like better?" Patterson asked with a smile.

Looking down at the curtains he looked back up at her with something akin to panic. Was he supposed to like one over the other? They were just for privacy…did it really matter what they looked like?

"I…" He looked down at her to try to gauge her reaction to them.

She looked up at him expectantly. She was actually running her hand over the blue fabric with the… _swans_?

"I like that one," He told her hopefully.

"That's the one I liked too!" She said with excitement.

He let some of the tension in his shoulders relax. He could do this.

The interior designer was smiling over at him in approval.

"I think you should go with wood floors with a rug instead of carpet," She was recommending.

Looking over at Patterson, Roman could read her disappointment.

"I like carpet," Roman tried.

When Patterson's face lite up in relief, he began to feel more confident, it was really just all about reading people and he could do that. He'd studied Patterson enough that she was like an open book to him now.

"Okay," The designer agreed, "They make some really attractive brands."

The conversation continued and Roman responded accordingly. It was all surreal. He was moving in with Patterson and she'd insisted they needed a place that was both of them, instead of just her. What she didn't realize was he didn't have a style. He didn't have a favorite color or designer preference. He'd lived in run down, thrown together, empty spaces all his life. His only requirement was that the doors locked from in the inside and not the outside. He hadn't wanted to disappoint her, but he was seriously out of his element.

"I'll get the plans drawn up and have you sign-off on them." The designer said with a smile.

Once she left Patterson turned to him with an excited smile, "This is going to be so wonderful!"

Looking down into her completely open expression Roman gave her a genuine smile. He didn't doubt it.

"I'm on to you," Patterson accused him.

Roman frowned in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"You were indulging me," Patterson accused him. "I wanted this place to be _ours_!"

"The only thing I care about it…is that you're there." Roman admitted, his face heating at his sappy admission.

Patterson's face softened and then she was in his arms.

"Awwww." She kissed him all over his face.

His arms came around her and he lifted her off her feet with a laugh. He'd never been around anyone like her before. She was so refreshingly open, he felt like the world was an entirely different place.

"Now we need to go pick out furniture," She said enthusiastically.

He groaned softly in dismay.

"We need a bigger bed," She whispered with a cheeky grin.

His eyebrows rose and he realized that this might not be so bad after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later Roman looked around the transformed space with slight confusion. How had she accomplished all of this in so little time?

The walls were painted, swans graced the windows, comfortable couches and chairs awaited them over plush carpeting. The bed in the master suite was the most comfortable he'd ever been in…but it was Patterson that drew his eyes. She sparkled.

Jane walked over to him and teased him, "You look slightly unfocused."

"I've never met anyone like her," Roman admitted looking down at Jane with a bemused expression.

"And you never will again," Jane agreed with a little smile, looking around at the transformation that had been made not only to the apartment, but to her brother.

She was so happy she wanted to cry.

"None of that," Kurt warned her sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her back against him.

Roman moved to help Patterson in the kitchen and Jane looked up at Kurt with a misty expression.

"It's so beautiful," Jane insisted watching the pair cuddle.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, his eyes sliding over Jane's caring expression, "Beautiful."

She hit his chest and her cheeks heated.

"You know what I mean," Jane protested.

"I was worried," Kurt admitted, forcing his eyes to the pair, "But it's worked out better than I expected."

"Kurt!" Jane protested.

"What?" he argued, "You know Patterson is hell on relationships!"

Jane gasped at that comment…she'd thought he was worried about Roman!

"I think she's finally found someone that going to be pretty hard to kill," Kurt said in satisfaction.

"You're horrible," Jane whispered.

With a teasing expression, Kurt leaned down and kissed her, "You know you love me…"

Yes she did…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…now that I've heard they are bringing in a new character as a love interest for Roman…this story has floundered. Discarded….

Sorry for any abrupt endings…I'm trying to post them instead of delete them. Hope the ending doesn't seem rushed.


	10. The Storm

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team moved in on the farmhouse silently. The night lite up with the flashes of lightening overhead. They were pursuing a man in alleged kidnapping charge. For once their investigation had nothing to do with her tattoos. Weller had immediately volunteered them for this mission when he'd realize that there was a child in peril. None of them were surprised. He hadn't been able to save Taylor…but he could save this child.

Jane was close on his heals as they neared the run down structure. If it hadn't been life or death, Jane knew that Weller would have never risked his team in this dangerous situation.

"Reade, Tasha," Kurt said over coms, "Back door…Jane you're with me."

"Copy," Tasha and Reade split off.

Waiting for them to get into position, Jane felt the first drop of rain fall. Within moments, it was a deluge.

Weller looked over his shoulder apologetically.

Jane simply smiled with a little shake of her head. It was worth the sacrifice and they both knew it well enough.

"We're in position," Reade advised.

They took the front and back door simultaneously.

The occupant of the living room bad been clearly taken by surprise. Before he could even pull his weapon out Kurt was on him. Jane passed him her cuffs and Reade and Tasha joined them.

"Kitchen's clear," Tasha assured him.

"Where's the girl?" Kurt demanded harshly.

The man remained stubbornly silent.

Kurt passed him off to Reade and Tasha before moving toward the steps that led to the second floor.

Jane felt her stomach knot at what they might find.

The second door down the hallway was locked.

Kurt took a step back and shattered the frame.

The little girl sleeping in the bed sat up with a frightened expression.

Jane stepped around Kurt and moved to the bed in assurance.

"It's okay," She soothed the child, "We're taking you back to your Mom."

The little girl began to cry before raising her arms to Jane to be picked up.

Jane didn't hesitate. She lifted the girl into her arms and met Kurt's concerned gaze over the girls shoulder.

"We need to go," Jane worried as the storm outside seemed to intensify.

"What about Jack?" The little girl demanded tearfully.

Kurt and Jane shared a look between them. Who's Jack?

"Where is he?" Kurt asked her softly.

She hid her face in Jane's neck while she pointed to the door down the hall next to hers.

"Take her down," Kurt told Jane turning toward the other door.

"Kurt," Jane protested.

"We don't know what's in there," Kurt insisted.

Jane nodded and reluctantly left, carrying the little girl.

She reached Tasha and Reade just as the worst sound met her ears.

"What's that?" She demanded over the howling noise.

"Tornado!" Tasha screamed over the sound.

"I have a shelter," The man insisted.

Tasha and Reade turned toward the back door, following the man, but Jane rushed over to Tasha and thrust the little girl toward her.

"Jane!" Tasha called as she watched her take the steps up, two at a time.

She reached the landing only to realize that Kurt wasn't there.

She spent helpless moments looking around before she realized there were steps leading down in the back.

She reached the back door just in time to see Kurt at the door of the shelter. She wilted in relief, before she realized that she wasn't going to make it.

She looked around frantically for shelter. The back steps were cement, she dived for their protection, just as Kurt realized Jane wasn't inside the shelter.

Reade met Jane's eyes right before she dived for cover and reluctantly began to pull the door shut.

Kurt dropped the little boy and turned back to find that the door was closed.

"Where's Jane?" Kurt demanded to Tasha.

"She went back upstairs for you." Tasha was forced to admit.

Kurt reached for the door just as the destruction hit.

Reade was forced to restrain him to keep him from opening the door and killing them all.

"She took shelter," Reade insisted desperately, straining to keep Weller from his goal.

"You saw her?" Kurt demanded.

"She knew she wasn't going to make it to the shelter," Reade explained.

"You closed the door…" Kurt couldn't fathom that decision.

"Weller we have the kids," Reade reminded him.

Kurt looked at where the little girl and little boy were huddled together blankly.

It felt like an eternity, but finally the storm passed.

Reade opened the door and his eyes jerked to Tasha's when realized that the majority of the house was gone.

Kurt was out the door and into the rain without hesitation. The utter destruction that confronted him was unreal.

"Where?" He demanded back at Reade.

"Under the back porch," Reade said hoarsely. His mind filled with his last sight of Jane before he closed the door.

Kurt dropped to his knees in the mud and called, "Jane!"

Jane had wedged herself under the cement steps just as the tornado arrived. She covered her head and worried about Kurt's reaction to what was happening.

When they house began to come down, Jane no longer need to worry about being sucked out, the falling rubble blocked her exit.

Kurt didn't wait for Jane's response, he pushed himself under what remained of the porch to discover that she wasn't there.

His frantic eyes refused to believe what his mind was telling him. She couldn't be gone…

"Jane!" Reade called from the other side of the steps.

Once he pushed himself under and realized that Jane' wasn't there. His face froze and he and Kurt's eyes met as they processed the unthinkable. Reade looked away, feeling his eyes fill with tears. Kurt's heartbreak was wrenching, but losing Jane was unbearable.

Kurt was frozen, his mind shut down. Reade was the first to notice the debris by the steps being pushed away.

"Jane?" Reade pushed his way over and began pulling it way from the outside.

Kurt shook himself out of his lethargy when he realized there was still hope.

Jane pressed her hand through the opening to have Kurt immediately grab it and hold on tightly.

She squeezed back before she pulled it back and began to push against the wood baring her with greater urgency. She wanted OUT.

Kurt and Reade wasted no time in pulling her free.

Kurt pulled Jane against him where he lay in the mud and closed his eyes tightly. Reade took one last look at the pair of them before he began backing out.

"Is she okay?" Tasha demanded once Reade was free.

"She's fine," He assured her, sharing a relieved smile.

"You should have gone to the shelter!" Kurt shook Jane, still attempting to get some control back.

"I'm sorry," Jane soothed him. She'd been unable to seek shelter without insuring Kurt was safe first. Unfortunately that decision forced him into the situation she couldn't face.

Kurt pulled back and looked down at there and dirty face and couldn't resist closing the distance between them and claiming her mouth urgently. He needed to physically assure himself that she was fine, in one piece…still with him.

She returned his adore just as ardently.

When he finally was able to gather himself, he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes seriously, "I love you."

She smiled up at him, "I love you, too."

"Don't ever do that to me again," He said seriously.

"Next tornado…" Jane assured him solemnly, "I will go straight to the shelter."

"It's not funny," Kurt chided, stealing another quick kiss.

"Guys…" Tasha called to him, "We have impressionable children out here."

"We better go," Jane realized.

"Never again," Kurt insisted.

"Never again," Jane agreed.


	11. The Fling

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is just a little short one shot…I needed something lighthearted. I forgot what a roller coaster ride this show was. I saw the picture of the new cast member and started to worry. Then I saw the ring in the picture Jaimie posted and felt elated…I'm going to need therapy if they keep messing with us like this. Just saying…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over at Tasha and said, "This is a terrible idea."

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Tasha chided.

Patterson and Jane shared a look before they followed their friend inside the novelty costume shop.

"I don't think this is going to keep anyone from recognizing us," Patterson warned Tasha her long blond hair stuffed up inside the black wig.

"You look great," Tasha insisted pulling the wig straight for her.

Tasha was adjusting her red wig and thick glasses when the curtain opened and Jane stepped out.

"I'm not wearing this," She said in exasperation.

She was now dressed like cat woman with a boa around her neck and a blond wig on her head. She actually looked really different. With the thigh high boots and gloves, you couldn't see a single tattoo.

"She might get away with it," Patterson admitted.

"Are you kidding?" Tasha laughed, "She'd going to draw more attention that way, than if she went as herself!"

"That's it," Jane turned back toward the fitting rooms, "This is stupid."

"No!" Patterson grabbed her hand. "You look great…just really…"

"Hot," Tasha said with a laugh.

"It is a strip club," Patterson reminded them with a little smile.

"That makes it worse," Jane argued, "What if someone thinks I _work_ there?"

"You can make a little money on the side," Tasha suggested.

Jane took a playful swipe at her, "That's not funny."

"You know you want to see what's going on," Tasha teased her.

"No…" Jane denied, "I really don't."

"Well, I do…so we're going," Tasha insisted. Jane let her head drop and followed her fellow conspirators from the store. _This was never going to work…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt took a drink from his glass and looked down the room without enthusiasm. He knew he had a roll to play here, but he was at best uninterested.

"You look like you're going to a funeral…" Reade teased him, joining him at the bar.

"It's great," Kurt assured him belatedly, "I'm just really tired…we could call it early."

The hopeful tone in Kurt's suggested made Reade smile even bigger, "No way, I have a special surprise for you."

Kurt became wary, "What surprise?"

"You'll see." Edgar said with a little smile.

"Look," Kurt said seriously, "I'm not interested in any special surprise."

"It's not every day you tie yourself down to one woman," Reade insisted, "This is your last chance to really check out your options…see what else is out there."

"I found everything I could ever want," Kurt denied, "I'm not interested in any other "options" you might come up with."

"You don't know," Reade denied.

"I'm going to tell Jane," Kurt warned him.

"Now hold on," Reade insisted, "Don't threaten me…"

Kurt laughed at his expression.

"I'm leaving," Kurt warned him.

"Jane's not home anyway," Edgar argued, "So why rush home to an empty apartment? Where's the fun in that?"

Kurt realized he was right. Jane was having her bachelorette party with Patterson and Tasha and he was stuck here at a bachelor party he had never even wanted. How had he let them railroad them into this? Looking around at the scantily clad bodies he worried about where they'd taken Jane. Was she even now surrounded by oil slicked naked testosterone? He hated that idea.

Suddenly a woman caught his eye. She had her back to him and was standing across the room.

"I think your surprise is here," Reade said in satisfaction.

Kurt looked away from the woman distracted.

"What?" Kurt asked absently.

"Wait," Reade realized, "You aren't ready."

"For what?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"You'll see," Reade smirked, "Come with me."

Kurt reluctantly followed him to their table. Reade set a bag in the center and withdrew a thick pair of clear glasses, a hat and a leather jacket.

"What's this?" Kurt looked down at the items in confusion.

"You need to change your appearance," Reade insisted, "You can't have a last fling with a stranger…if you don't change your appearance."

"That is _not_ happening," Kurt assured him. As if he would _ever_ cheat on Jane.

"We knew you'd say that," Reade admitted, "So Tasha and Patterson are helping Jane find her fling…and I'm helping you."

" _What?_ " Kurt asked his jaw clenched.

"I already got the text from Tasha and Patterson that Jane's already changed and they have the perfect guy in sight. She doesn't yet know what's in store for her…but she will soon enough." Reade trailed off at Kurt's naked anger.

"Where are they?" He demanded, ignoring the items on the table.

"I won't tell you until you put these on," Reade denied.

Kurt was ready to kick his ass…but he knew that would take too long. Reaching for the items he pulled them on quickly and demanded, " _Where is she?"_

"You're fling is right over there…" Reade pointed past Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt didn't even bother to look. He was only interested in one woman and if Reade didn't tell him where that woman was in ten seconds, he was going to do him physical injury.

"Reade," Kurt warned him in a hard voice.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked him.

Kurt turned impatiently and froze. He'd know her anywhere…no matter what she had on, or didn't have on. Hell…he'd noticed her from across the room with her back turned. If Reade hadn't deliberately distracted him, he would have figured it out sooner.

"N…no," Kurt assured her, clearing his voice.

She smiled up at him with her same sweet expression. He wanted to rip that blond wig off her head and look at the woman he loved, not this transformed version of her.

Reade, Patterson and Tasha moved off and left them alone.

"I think that you're supposed to be my last fling," Jane leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Yeah," Kurt was staring down at her, "I got that part…"

"It could have been worse," Jane placed her hand over his on the table, "They could have set us up with strangers…"

"They knew that would never work," Kurt denied sliding his chair closer to Jane and pulling her against him, "I'm too choosey…"

She looked up at him startled and then a slow smile turned up her lips.

"Well," Jane said suggestively, "Luckily for us, what they have in mind can't be done here. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Hell yes," Kurt agreed, "But I don't want to take some stranger home, I just want the beautiful, amazing, loving woman I'm going to marry."

"And I just want the strong, handsome, stubborn love of my life." Jane assured him.

Tasha, Reade and Patterson watched their friends leave with a satisfied expression. They didn't see that even before the car pulled away, Kurt pulled off the blond wig and threw it in the back of the car and Jane knocked off his hat and threw the glasses out the window. In their hearts they knew there was only one real person for them. The fling they were looking for involved rings and a lifetime commitment. They didn't need any pretense…they had reality and it was so much sweeter.


	12. Roman's Revenge

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…this one has a lot of angst. Batten down the hatches…you're in for a rough ride!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman stood in the back of the reception hall and watched his sister get married. Seeing just how happy she was he became even angrier. He had agreed to give her away when she was engaged to Oscar, but that was before she turned her back on him and her entire family. She believed she'd found a better family, one that was more valuable, but he knew better. He'd remembered everything and if she did, she would realize just what she'd done…

After Sandstorm fell, he'd gone back to their shelters and bunkers and gathered supplies, but that wasn't all he'd found. In Bordon's rooms he'd found the tapes and journals that held all the secrets of Jane's new "family". They were no better than he was. She just needed to see. He would make her see…

Turning away he knew he needed to find a way to get her memory to return, but to do that he needed access to her. She wouldn't come willingly…so he'd have to take her. With that goal in mind, Roman left the reception hall and sight of her biggest mistake. He would get her back if it was the last thing he ever did, and when he finally did…she would thank him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane had never been happier. She and Kurt had just returned back to work after their honeymoon and she felt lighter than she could ever remembering being.

Her cellphone rang and she pulled it out with a little smile. It was hard being back and being separated from Kurt for an extended period. He was stuck in meetings and she was trying to catch up with what was new with the team. He'd already called her twice and she smiled when she realized she wasn't the only one struggling with the forced separation after weeks of his constant presence.

She looked down at the screen and frowned when she realized that it wasn't Kurt, but Allie.

"Allie," Jane greeted, "Everything okay?"

"Jane," Allie's voice was strained, "I'm in town and wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch."

"You're in town?" Jane was confused, "Is Jackie with you?"

"No," Allie denied, "It would just be us."

"Sure," Jane agreed, "Kurt's stuck in meetings…"

"I know," Allie interrupted her, "When can you come?"

Seeing it was already 11:30 Jane told her, "I can come now…"

"I'll meet you in the Deli across the street from Kurt's," Allie suggested.

"Okay," Jane hung up and grabbed her jacket.

Allie was standing outside the deli when Jane arrived. Smiling at her she frowned when Allie didn't return the gesture.

"What's going on?" Jane finally let her smile die.

"Roman's taken Jackie," Allie said gripping Jane's arm tightly.

"When?" Jane demanded tensely.

"Yesterday," Allie admitted, "He said that he would only exchange her for you."

"Did you tell Kurt?" Jane demanded.

"NO!" Allie insisted, "He said if I told anyone but you, I wouldn't ever get her back."

"Is he going to contact you with a location?" Jane demanded.

"No," Allie looked devastated, "He's coming here…now."

Jane realized then that Allie hadn't trusted her to help, instead she'd set her up. This meant that the team couldn't help them, they were on their own.

Allie looked devastated as she watched Jane's face turn from concerned to impassive.

"I'm sorry…" Allie insisted as a van pulled up next to them on the curb.

The side door opened and Roman stepped out holding Allie and Kurt's daughter.

"Jane," He greeted her.

"Roman," Jane said without inflection.

"Looks like she betrayed you," Roman couldn't resist pointing out.

"You have the person she loves the most," Jane pointed out calmly, "Of course she'd do what you told her."

"Always making excuses for their bad behavior," Roman said furiously, "They turn their backs on you, turn you over to the CIA, and treat you like a leaper, but you still make excuses for them."

"What do you want?" Jane asked her eyes glued to Jackie.

"I want my sister back," Roman admitted.

"Remi's gone," Jane insisted.

"So was I before I remembered," Roman pointed out.

"You can't make me remember," Jane denied.

"Oh," Roman denied, "I know all your triggers, I think I might be a little bit more effective than the CIA."

"You're going to torture her?" Allie protested.

Roman turned to look at Allie for the first time.

"Either Remi comes back…or Jane dies." Roman agreed.

Allie gasped when Roman pulled out a gun and shot Jane in the shoulder.

Jane felt the fire and knew as long as Roman held Jackie she couldn't do anything that might endanger her. Jackie began to cry, but Jane couldn't afford not to concentrate on Roman.

People around them began to run and scream, but Jane and Allie stood stiffly waiting to see what he'd do next.

"Why'd you shoot her?" Allie finally demanded, looking between Jane and Jackie in concern.

Roman smiled, "Remi's fierce. I needed to weaken her. Blood loss is as an effective way as any."

Allie had chased many criminals in her time with the Marshall's, but she'd never seen any criminal like Roman or anyone at all like Jane.

Even after being shot, Jane didn't move or say a word. She continued to stand, impassive, waiting.

Roman was watching her silently.

Jane knew Roman was willing to wait her out indefinitely. He would kill anyone that intervened, leaving Jackie and Allie at greater risk.

"What do you want?" Jane finally relented.

Roman threw a syringe at her.

She looked down at it silently, before looking back up at Roman.

He tilted his head and waited.

Allie watched as Jane plunged the needle into her leg and pushed the medication into her own system. The effect was immediate. Jane fell to the street, never saying a word.

Roman looked down at her in satisfaction.

He walked over and dumped Jackie into Allie's arms. Looking down at her he smirked, "Thanks for your help…I couldn't have done it without you."

Allie watched as Roman picked up a still bleeding Jane and took her into the van. When the door closed and it sped away, she looked down at her daughter and began to cry. Reaching for her phone she placed a call to Kurt, not knowing how to tell him what she'd just done…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane thought her time with the CIA had been difficult, it was nothing compared to what Roman put her through. He knew everything about her…more than even she did. He was very effective. The weeks passed and she remembered more and more. Her time at the orphanage played a pivotal role and she endured it all silently.

"I know you remember," Roman yelled at her in frustration.

He showed her pictures of her and Oscar and she remembered. She could still see the look on his face when she'd plunged that knife through him. She did hate…but not the FBI. She hated herself.

Roman had been completely convinced that if he could just get Jane to remember, she would be Remi once again, but that's not what happened. The more she remembered the more she became Jane. He didn't understand. Instead of embracing her hatred for the FBI and all government agencies, she turned her hate inward. Remi didn't come back and even as he watched…Jane seemed to wither and die. The person that was left was someone else entirely.

"Fine" Roman said one day, "I get it…Remi's dead. Jane killed her, but I'm going to make sure that Jane destroys the FBI and her new family, just like she did her old family. Jane didn't know what he meant, but she was beyond caring. Nothing mattered any more. She couldn't be Jane and she didn't want to be Remi…she had nothing left. It didn't matter what he did anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken Jane over a year to penetrate Kurt's walls…it took a single phone call to build them back up again.

He'd been in a meeting when Allie called him. He'd taken it, afraid that something was wrong, but he could never have anticipated what happened.

The nightmare had begun that second, now months later, it continued. They'd always know that if Jane or Roman wanted to disappear, they would be nearly impossible to find. They hadn't been wrong.

 _He's going to torture her…_ Allie's words echoed in his head endlessly.

He was losing his wife. Kurt felt it in his bones, knew it in his heart. The empathetic loving woman he'd married would never be the same. She loved Roman…and his betrayal alone would change her. God only knew what else she was remembering. He wanted to protect her from everything…even herself, but he was helpless. He knew he would never be the same either. For a man that valued control, the complete loss of it was devastating, but even that was nothing compared to losing Jane. He felt ripped in two. The best half of himself was gone and he couldn't find her and he didn't know how much longer he could go on…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane went from knowing too much, to knowing nothing at all. The first month was an exercise in endurance, the next she couldn't even seem to form a thought. Moments of clarity shrouded in hours of confusion. When it was all over she lay on the cot in her cell and stared at nothing. A picture of Kurt entered her mind and she pushed it out immediately. She wasn't strong enough to think of him and not simply lose it. She was emotionally beyond fragile. Empty was better than allowing herself to feel and thinking of Kurt made her feel too much. She couldn't afford any vulnerability right now or Roman would use it against her.

The door opened and she looked over but didn't move.

"You disappoint me," Roman told her standing inside the cell with her.

Jane said nothing.

"I guess we're done here," He admitted.

Jane still didn't respond.

"Don't be like this," He chided, "If I can live with the disappointment, so can you."

"What now?" Jane asked sitting up, "You finally kill me?"

"Oh," Roman denied, "I'm not going to kill you…I'm going to let you destroy everything you claim to love...just like you did with us."

"I won't hurt them," Jane denied.  
"You won't be able to help yourself," Roman denied. "It's fitting really. Maybe once you lose everything like I have you'll understand just what you did to me. Maybe then you'll care."

Jane didn't say anything. She had loved him, but he was right, right now she was empty and felt nothing at all. Not hate, not love…nothing.

"Goodbye Jane," Roman told her, turning and walking away.

Expecting him to lock the door, she was surprised when he simply left it open.

She knew what he wanted…what he expected. He thought she would run straight back to Kurt. Jane would have, but she wasn't her anymore, any more than she was Remi or Alice. She still loved Kurt she realized with a pang, but she'd loved Oscar too and ended up killing him. She knew she'd never loved Oscar as much as she loved Kurt, but she couldn't risk it. She wouldn't let Roman win. She wouldn't hurt her new family. She would leave. It was the only way. Whatever he had planned would be ruined, just like her life already was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was sitting in their living room when the phone rang. He looked over at it without moving. He knew the team was worried about him, Allie was worried and Sarah was threatening to move back to New York, but he still didn't move to answer the phone.

The answering machine kicked on and he listed to the recording tell the caller to leave a message. Taking a drink he rested his head back against the couch.

"Kurt," Jane's voice came over the line and in a flash his glass hit the floor and he was across the room picking up the phone.

"Jane," He answered, praying she hadn't hung up.

Jane closed her eyes when Kurt came on the line.

"I'm here," Jane assured him.

"Where are you?" Kurt demanded, his heart racing, tears in his eyes.

"He did it," Jane told him softly, not answering his question.

"What?" Kurt didn't understand.

"He killed her." Jane explained.

"Who?" Kurt felt his heart catch.

"Roman…he killed Jane."

"No," Kurt denied, his eyes overflowing, "He didn't. You're still alive and I'm here…waiting for you."

"I can't come back," Jane denied, her own eyes filling.

"You need to come back," Kurt insisted desperately, "We can face this together…we can face anything together."

"Not this," Jane insisted, "He wants me to come back to you…he believes I will destroy you all, just like I did Sandstorm."

"No," Kurt denied, "You make us stronger…you make me stronger."

"I'm broken," Jane explained, "I…remember."

"Everything?" Kurt clenched his jaw.

"Enough," Jane admitted.

"So you're what? Remi?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Jane denied, "I'm not Remi…but I'm not Jane anymore either."

"Then who are you?" Kurt demanded.

"Nobody," Jane admitted.

"You're wrong," Kurt argued, "You're Jane Weller…my wife…the woman I love."

"No," Jane denied, "I'm not. You wouldn't want this woman."

"I love you for all that you are…all that you have ever been. Don't tell me what I want," Kurt argued, "So are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

"No," Jane denied, "I still love you, but I once loved Oscar too and I ended up killing him. I won't risk destroying anyone else."

"If you leave me…you're going to destroy me." Kurt warned her.

"You'll move on…find someone better."

"No," Kurt denied, "I will never find anyone else…but I will find you."

"No," It was Jane's turn to deny, "You'll never find me."

"I will never stop looking," Kurt reminded her.

"Jane is dead Kurt. Don't waste your life looking for someone that no longer exists." With that she hung up.

With a violent roar, Kurt threw the phone across the room. He'd lost her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know if I should make this a one shot…or try to grow the story. So I'll leave it incomplete and see if inspiration strikes…


	13. Roman's Revenge - Chapter 2

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first few weeks Jane didn't think at all. She wandered. She hopped a train, then a boat. She walked and went days without seeing another person, weeks without saying a single word.

It wasn't until a month later that she realized that she was running. Not from Roman or Kurt, but from herself. She was subconsciously trying to leave the truth that Roman showed her behind. She couldn't.

After that realization, she began to accept who she'd been and who she was now. Now she wasn't Remi _or_ Jane, but a little bit of both. She understood Remi, but having had the opportunity to see through Jane's eyes, she could never be that person again.

The innocence that Jane had found when she came out of that bag was an illusion that had been painfully ripped away. Between the CIA and Roman she harbored no illusions about the world.

She still dreamed of Kurt and what they'd shared. Her feelings for him were the only common ground that both Remi and Jane shared. She couldn't go back…even though she longed to desperately. Roman _wanted_ and _expected_ her to, which is why she couldn't. Remembering the conversation she'd had with Kurt that last time she closed her eyes in remorse.

 _If you leave you'll destroy me…_

She hadn't wavered in her decision and now she was tormented by his words. She was heading back into the mountains, but before she left the city behind, she found herself standing in front of a rare phone booth. She wanted to hear Kurt's voice to the point of pain, but she knew that wouldn't be fair to him. If he had been able to put her behind him, the last thing she wanted to do was remind him…

Walking over to the phone she picked it up and hesitated another second…before dialing. When the phone began to ring, she held her breath.

"Hello?" Patterson answered after the second ring.

Jane clutched the phone tightly and hesitated. She really needed to know that Kurt was okay.

"Patterson," Jane greeted.

"Oh my God! Jane…" Patterson gasped in shock.

Before Jane could even think how to ask about Kurt, suddenly he was there.

"Jane," Kurt said into the phone.

Her hand trembled at the unexpected sound of his voice.

"Kurt," She whispered hoarsely.

"Are you okay?" He demanded immediately.

The tear splashed down her cheek as he asked her the one question she needed to know about him.

"I…I'm…" _What?_ She thought… _Fine..happy…what was she?_ _None of those things…_

"Jane?" Kurt sounded worried.

"I'm okay," Jane lied, "I just wanted to check on you…see how you…if you…"

"I'm a wreck," Kurt interrupted her almost incoherent stuttering.

Jane gasped at that blunt statement.

"Kurt…" She worried.

"Come home," He implored.  
She wanted to…

"I can't," She denied.

"Because you don't want to?" Kurt asked with tension pulling his muscles tight.

"That's what Roman wants me to do…" Jane explained.

"That's what I want you to do too," Kurt agreed, "What do you want?"

" _You_ ," Jane admitted simply without thought.

Kurt's eyes closed in relief. He'd believed she was gone, taken from him forever. With that single word she gave him back the one thing that allowed him to keep going…hope.

"I'll come get you," Kurt insisted immediately.

"I can't," Jane denied again.

"I love you," Kurt said quietly.

"I…love you too," Jane admitted.

Kurt felt the tear run down his face and felt Tasha grab his hand and hold it tightly in support.

Patterson was quickly typing on her computer attempting to locate where Jane was calling from and Kurt just wanted to reach through the phone and grab her and never let her go…

"I don't care what Roman has planned," Kurt admitted, "Together we can face anything. Come home."

"I don't know what to do," Jane admitted in confusion, "I need more time…"

"Come back to me," Kurt demanded.

"Kurt…we both know you're better off without me." Jane argued.

"Do you know how long I looked for Taylor?" Kurt asked her out of the blue.

"What?" Jane asked in confusion.

"I looked for Taylor for over 25 years…do you really think that I'm going to simply forget you, my _wife_ , and move on without you?" Kurt all but growled.

"I'm not a child," Jane protested, not having realized that her disappearance could in any way remind him of losing Taylor. Her stomach cramped and the realization.

"No," Kurt agreed, "You're not. You're my _wife,_ who I _love._ I will _never_ stop looking, I will _never_ , give up. Tell me where you are."

"I'm…" Jane hesitated, "I'm in Nepal."

Kurt's eyes closed in relief.

"I'm coming for you." Kurt assured her.

Jane didn't even know what to say…had she just made the best or worst decision of her life? For her it was the best…but for him, she was pretty sure he would regret it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman watched on in mounting frustration. _Where was she?_

When he released her, he'd expected her to go back to Weller, but she hadn't. If he'd known she was going to run, he would have simply left her locked up and called Weller himself.

He should have known that Jane wouldn't do what he expected. Remi had always been one step ahead of everyone else. It was what kept them alive in the orphanage when so many others had died.

Roman needed to know if she was hiding from Weller, or if they were both hiding her from him.

There was only one way to know for sure and he looked at the box in the backseat in satisfaction. It was time to start the game, with or without Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt would have gone straight to the airport if it hadn't been for Patterson. She'd sent him home for not only his passport, but for Jane's. It didn't take him long and the single change of clothes he'd grabbed was for the most part an afterthought. His entire focus was on getting to Jane before she changed her mind and ran…

He couldn't let her get away again. They'd been on her trail for almost two months. They'd found multiple places she'd been, but only after she'd already left. The frustration of getting so close and then losing her was making him more than a little volatile. The edge of his control was the best place he'd been since he'd lost her. There'd been darker places, but he pushed that aside and headed for the door.

Arriving back at the office, he looked for Patterson, but she wasn't at her desk. Reaching for the phone he tried calling her, but she didn't answer.

Frustrated he contacted Reade, with the same results.

Tasha wasn't with their office any more, but she'd been just as determined to get Jane back as the rest of his team and Keaton had her on loan to them from the CIA. Listening to the ringing he was transferred to voicemail before he hung up in frustration.

He already had Jane's coordinates, so he had really only wanted to touch base with their team before he left. What was going on?

The door to the lab opened and Kurt looked over expecting to see Patterson, but instead Stewart came in looking much too serious.

"What?" Kurt demanded. His senses were already on high alert.

"You received a package while you were gone." Stewart explained pointing over to the table in the corner of the lab.

"You opened it?" Kurt frowned.

"It came down to be x-rayed," Stewart explained, "Because of its size."

"What is it?" Kurt walked over to the box.

Looking inside, he read the top…JANE DOE…FBI.

Looking back up at Stewart in surprise he asked, "What did Patterson find?"

"That's just it," Stewart explained, "Patterson's missing."

"WHAT?" Kurt demanded in disbelief.

"They're all missing," Stewart explained, "Reade and Tasha too. This was left inside Patterson's car in the parking garage.

"Can you get into it?" Kurt demanded in concern.

"No," Stewart denied, "We've tried everything."

Kurt picked up the box and felt the weight. When he went to put it in his backpack, Stewart protested, "Wait…what are you doing?"

"I know what to do," Kurt said cryptically.

"What about the others?" Stewart demanded watching him leave.

"We'll find them," Kurt insisted, "But there's something I have to do first. It can't wait."

Watching him leave Stewart wondered what could possibly be more important that finding his team?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Jane hung up the phone with Kurt's whispered promise still echoing inside her head… _I'll come get you…_

She'd been weak she realized immediately. She'd been determined to put Kurt's welfare before her own needs, but hearing his voice so unexpectedly had undermined her resolve. He was coming for her. She knew she could run…but that would be unbelievably cruel. She wanted to see him…needed to see him.

Turning away from the phone she traced her path back up the mountain to the sanctuary she'd built for herself. He said he was coming and she believed that he would…she just didn't know what she'd do when he arrived. Was it weakness or strength to need him as much as she still did? She didn't know and at this point she didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked across the tent at Jane and his legs threatened to buckle. He'd found her, finally. She was still here. She hadn't run like he'd feared.

Taking a few hesitant steps forward her caught her as she launched herself against him.

"I can't believe I finally found you." He held her tightly, but still was afraid that he'd somehow lose her.

Reluctantly set her back he explained about the team. She immediately looked resigned.

Jane was afraid that going back was a mistake and within hours of deciding she need to make sure Kurt was okay, the rest of the team was missing. That couldn't be a coincidence.

Her mind was a riot of emotions. Her heart was racing, her eyes drawn to him again and again. Her hands itched to touch him and make sure he was real.

When he held the metal disk up to her neck, Jane looked down at her new layer of glowing tattoos with something akin to horror. All she wanted to do was erase them from her body, so that none of them had to go through all of this again.

Her eyes closed in defeat. She'd just been kidding herself that she'd ever had any choice in playing this game, but she honestly didn't know if she was strong enough to start it all over.

Kurt saw her torment and shared it. Putting the box and disk down, he pulled her back into his arms and buried his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

He didn't know what she was apologizing for. Getting abducted, running, or the new tattoos and he didn't care about any of it. Right now he only cared that he finally had her back in his arms where she belonged. He knew she didn't understand just how closely he'd come to breaking and he hoped she never realize just how fine a line it had been.

His hands began to run over her back and up her arms until he cradled her neck. She looked up at him vulnerably and his hands moved up to cup her head and angle her in for his kiss. He didn't confine himself to her lips, but traveled across her face, over her nose and across her brow.

She stood stiffly at first, but her arms came around his neck and he shuttered in relief, even as he deepened the kiss.

She met his adore with her own and he buried his face into her neck and breathed her in.

He needed this…needed her without doubt. That she obviously needed him just as much filled a hole in him that had broken open when she'd left him. He knew they weren't the same people they'd been so many months ago, but one thing was absolutely the same, their need for each other. Not physically, but in every way there was. He missed her smile, her teasing, her fierce defense of others. He missed her empathy and belief in everyone's inherent goodness. He'd missed their conversations about every subject, and he'd missed the intimacy that was unlike any he'd ever shared with anyone else. His missed his wife…

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

"Don't be sorry," Kurt insisted, "You called me and told me where you were."

"I should have never left." Jane sobbed.

"I don't know what happened while Roman had you," Kurt worried, "But you are the strongest person I know and if you needed time, fine, but never doubt that I would wait on you. I wish I could have been there all along."

Jane looked up at the face of the man that had changed who she was and knew that no matter what happened, she would never have the strength to leave him again. She knew with sudden certainty that he would be there for her, regardless of what happened and to be worthy of that love he needed to be able to say that about her. He was the tree that never fell in the wind. Solid and steadfast…strong enough to hold the leaves for so many people, but flexible to weather every storm.

She loved his fierce determination and his stubborn resolved. She loved him when he supported her and when he had to lean on her for support. Looking back with new clarity she realized she'd fled half way around the world looking for who she was…only to realize that he could have told her all along. He knew her better than anyone and he loved her anyway…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know…I moved past the angst in record time. I just hope the show does as well. You can only take so much heartache before you need some aww moments. Season 2 gave us a huge helping of angst. I'm still full from that, so I'll skip any more helpings, thank you very much. I just need desert. Happy, satisfied, sexy Jeller in love is just the sweet I'm looking for…

I hope you don't find a lot of grammatical errors…I can either post this now, hoping for the best… _OR,_ I can post this after I reread it over and over for content. That wouldn't be until tomorrow because I'm tired. My eyes are blurry form exhaustion, so the odds of me fixing anything at this point are zero. Wait or post? Hmmm…Who am I kidding? Post of course! Crossing my fingers…Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Oliver Needs Jane's Help

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…but wouldn't that be cool?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay this one got a little long. I don't know what happened. It started out as a one shot and it still is…but it got wordy… I haven't posted in like a week, so maybe that's a good thing? Who knows…

Thirty Eight days until Blindspot! Yeah! I can't wait…I can't wait…I can't wait….deep breath…I can't wait!

It looks so good. Then I hear about the lies and secrets and I freak out. WHYYYYY? Hasn't anyone learned anything from the brutal season two? Please let this be a storm in a tea cup and not a tornado in a bucket…HA! Okay that was a little weird, but I'm tired.

I want to trust that they will not break my heart, but then I remember the pregnancy and Nas and realize…oh wait they already have. The trust is gone…sigh. I want united Jeller against the world, not each other! Come on…please? Crossing my fingers they don't destroy my hopes and dreams for this amazing couple. I need happy Jeller. Two amazing episodes of cuteness do _not_ make up for an entire season of angst. Just saying…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked around the lab and could help the sense of de déjà vu. They had found the team and reassembled. Patterson was explaining what she'd found. Read and Tasha were standing together. Kurt was there too, but he spent about as much time avoiding her eyes as watching the screen. It was so reminiscent of when she'd escaped from the CIA, she wanted to cry.

There wasn't any overt hostility, but it was clear that none of them wanted what they all knew was coming. This was why she'd run. Being the person responsible for bringing grief to the people you care about the most was a burden she couldn't escape.

"Jane," Kurt drew her attention back to the present.

"What?" She blinked over at Kurt blankly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded silently and looked over at the others self-consciously.

"Sorry," She said to Patterson.

She avoided everyone's eyes so she didn't see the worry and compassion in their expressions when they looked at her.

She'd moved back in with Kurt, but he'd set up a bed for her in the spare room. She didn't know if it was for her or him, but she didn't protest.

When it became quiet again, Jane realized that she'd zoned out again.

"Give us a minute," Kurt said as he reached for Jane. She felt his hand like a brand on her arm as he escorted her into his office.

"What's going on?" Kurt worried, not taking his chair and invading her personal space.

"It's just…" Jane hesitated, "I'm having trouble."

"What's wrong?" Kurt looked down at her in concern.

"This is so much like when I came back after the CIA…" Jane explained haltingly, "I'm having trouble concentrating."

That hit Kurt hard. He knew that everyone was treating her with kid gloves, but she'd interpreted that as not being trusted or worse yet…shunned.

"Jane," Kurt pulled him against his chest soothingly, "None of us resent you. You have our trust, but we know you've been through a lot and we're trying not to put you on the spot."

Jane heard him and he was saying all the right things, but she could still see the bed he'd set up for her in the mostly empty spare room. Nobody wanted her back here…it made her need to be with him even more embarrassing.

"I'll concentrate," Jane assured him, hugging him back tentatively.

She didn't see the way he watched her back as they returned to the others or the longing it was becoming more and more difficult to hide. He didn't want to pressure her, but he had the strongest urge to pull her against him and never let her go.

"Okay," Patterson was waiting, "This is the awkward part."

Jane frowned in puzzlement.

"The tattoo is pointing us to a company owned by none other than Oliver Kind."

Jane looked up at the screen that had Oliver's picture on it in surprise.

Seeing his face after all this time was so unexpected that she didn't know what to say.

Kurt tensed and his eyes flew to look at where Jane was staring at the screen in shock.

This was just what they didn't need.

"Tasha and I can do the interview," Reade immediately offered.

"So…" Jane looked over at Patterson in concern, "What's the company supposed to have done?"

"That's just it," Patterson explained, "We don't know."

"So…" Jane looked at her and insisted, "This could just be because of our past history?"

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "We really don't know what the new tattoos are all about. Whether it's corruption like before or personal…we just don't know."

"I think I should be the one to go talk to him," Jane suggested.

"I don't think…" Reade looked over at Kurt in concern.

"We can't bring him into the FBI for questioning if this is just some twisted way for Roman to mess with us." Jane argued.

Kurt didn't say anything. The last thing he wanted was Oliver anywhere near Jane.

"I'll go with her," Kurt offered.

"No," Jane denied, "Let me just approach this like I wanted to touch base. See how he's doing. I don't want to approach this like it's a FBI investigation."

"But…it is." Tasha reminded her.

"Of course it is," Jane agreed, "But we really don't know if this is because of anything he's done…or just about me."

"Fine," Kurt relented, "But you're wearing coms."

Jane just nodded, it didn't matter.

"We need to get you ready," Tasha said gently.

Jane looked down at what she was wearing…it was just a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair had grown out while she was gone and she hadn't taken any time to style it or anything. Raising her hand to it subconsciously, she realized just how thrown together she must look. No wonder Kurt had set her up in the spare room. She probably looked homeless.

"I…" Jane didn't know what she was going to say but Kurt intervened.

"She looks fine," He insisted, "This isn't a date."

"Nobody wants to see their ex looking anything but fantastic," Tasha insisted, "By the time we're done with her, Oliver will wonder why he ever ended it in the first place."

Jane was blushing as Tasha shared that little bit of too much information.

Kurt knew that arguing any further would only make Jane more uncomfortable, but he watched them leave with a frown.

"She hasn't seen him in over two years," Reade reminded Kurt.

He didn't say anything but his eyes spoke volumes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why'd you go to the CIA?" Jane asked Tasha as she and Patterson were making her presentable.

"It was a pretty big promotion," Tasha admitted, "I'm head of my department."

"Do you miss the team?" Jane worried. She had.

"That's the best part," Tasha explained, "We've formed a joint taskforce and I get the promotion, but still get to work with the team."

Jane nodded in understanding.

"Are you okay?" Patterson worried, looking down at Jane's sad expression.

"I'm fine," Jane said unconvincingly, "I….I'm sorry."

"For what?" Patterson asked in confusion.

"All of this," Jane motioned to her body.

"It's not your fault," Tasha insisted putting down the brush.

"How are you and Kurt?" Patterson worried.

Jane didn't know how to answer that question.

"I don't know," Jane admitted.

"Well, he moved you back in with him," Patterson pointed out.

"I'm in the guest room," Jane admitted.

"Oh," Patterson was surprised. She knew just how desperate Kurt had been to find Jane.

"I can't believe he has that kind of restraint," Tasha laughed.

"What?" Jane didn't understand.

"After looking for you all this time," Tasha explained, "He's got to be about ready to combust."

Jane blushed when she realized what Tasha was saying.

"He….he probably…" Jane couldn't even say it.

"No he didn't," Tasha said seriously. "This is Weller. That ring never left his hand."

Jane looked up at her in surprise.

Looking over at Patterson, Jane saw that she was nodding her agreement.

"He didn't have time for anything or anyone that didn't directly involve his search for you." Patterson agreed.

"Then…why…" Jane asked puzzled.

"He's probably is giving _you_ time," Tasha realized.

"I don't want time," Jane admitted, "I just want him."

"Then tell him that," Patterson encouraged her, "He'd probably be really glad to hear it."

"There," Patterson put down the makeup brush she was holding, "You're ready."

Jane looked in the mirror at the transformed image and had to agree they'd done an amazing job.

"Where do we find him?" Jane said without enthusiasm.

"He leaves his office for lunch in thirty minutes." Patterson explained, "We can get you over there and make this just an unexpected coincidence."

"Let's get this over with," Jane agreed with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt took one look at Jane and wanted to call off the op. She was beautiful. Her hair was longer than he'd ever seen it. On one hand he missed the short cut version, but there could be no question that her longer hair suited her just as well. It added a new dimension to her. She was striking. He didn't want Oliver anywhere near her.

"You look incredible," Reade complimented her.

Jane blushed and smiled while Tasha and Patterson looked on with pleased expressions.

"She always looks incredible," Kurt agreed, his eyes caressing her face.

Jane looked up in surprise and their gazes locked.

"We need to hurry," Tasha reminded them reluctantly.

Jane was the first to look away and she didn't see the way Kurt took in the dress she was wearing with a frown.

"Do not go anywhere with him," Kurt insisted in the car ride over.

Reade was driving and Tasha was in the front seat with him. Kurt was in the back lecturing Jane about safety.

"I'll be fine," Jane finally assured him, placing her hand on his arm.

His hand immediately covered hers.

"This might not have anything to do with your prior…relationship." Kurt forced the word out, "He might be hiding something from you. He's done that before."

"Kurt…" Jane tried to find a way to reassure him, "This is probably nothing."

"You can't afford to think that," Kurt's hand tightened on her, "It's too dangerous just to assume he's innocent."

"Patterson," Tasha asked through the coms, "Did Oliver ever get married?"

"No," Patterson denied, "I actually can't find any record of a relationship since Jane."

Kurt hadn't needed to hear that, although he could certainly understand it.

"You better go," Tasha told Jane looking at the time.

Jane opened the door, but before she could step out, Kurt reached for her.

"Be careful," He urged.

"I will," She assured him.

Kurt watched her walk across the street and was struck again just how beautiful she was.

Oliver exited the building five minutes later. He was alone.

Jane headed toward him looking away from him. She knew her trajectory was on target and just as she was nearing him she looked over at him.

"Jane?" He said in surprise, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Oliver," Jane feigned surprise.

"You lock incredible," He said staring at her intently.

Jane knew she blushed and she looked down, "Thanks, you look great too."

Kurt watched and listened on in silence. His hands clenched.

"What brings you here?" Oliver asked moving closer to her.

"I was meeting a friend for lunch, but they canceled at the last minute." Jane explained.

"So you haven't eaten?" Oliver questioned.

"No," Jane denied.

"Join me," He encouraged.

"Are you sure?" Jane worried, "I seem to recall you didn't think that was such a good idea."

"I was an idiot," Oliver admitted, his arm going around her back and guiding her in the direction he was going.

Looking unobtrusively at her left hand Oliver noted, "No ring, so I guess I still have a chance."

Jane looked down at her bare left hand and felt a pang. She was married, but she actually didn't know what had happened to the ring she'd left behind with Kurt…

"Oh, uh," Jane didn't really know how to respond. She was married, but…

Kurt cursed under his breath. He had her ring on a chain around his neck. He'd kept it there from the moment she'd left it for him. He wanted it back on her finger where it belonged, but never more so than at this moment.

"I am married," Jane admitted.

Kurt took a deep steadying breath and let some of the tension unwind.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?" Oliver asked with a scowl.

"We've been going through a difficult time," Jane reluctantly admitted.

"Well," Oliver told her, "I hope he makes the same mistake I did and walks away. Then maybe I can convince you to let me make up for lost time."

Seeing the hurt and devastation on Jane's face, Oliver quickly realized his mistake.

"Oh, hey," He protested, stopping he pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry."

Kurt had the car door open before he'd even realized what he intended. Reade and Tasha looked back at him in surprise, but he ignored them and made his way to where Oliver was currently holding his wife.

"Jane," Kurt called to her.

She pulled out of Oliver's arms and looked over at him in confusion.

"Kurt?" She didn't understand what was going on.

"I was able to free up some time after all," Kurt explained as he joined them.

"Oliver…" Jane looked over at Kurt, "This is my husband Kurt."

"Nice to meet you," Oliver shook his hand and looked back and forth between Kurt and Jane.

"It was nice seeing you," Oliver told her before turning and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Jane asked once he'd disappeared into the crowd.

"We'll have to find out what's going on another way," Kurt insisted, his arm going around her and pulling her tightly against him.

"Why?" Jane didn't understand.

"Because some things are more important than the mission," Kurt admitted, leaving down and claiming her lips with his in a brief gentle salute.

She just looked up at him with stars in her eyes and his heart sang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team didn't comment on Kurt's interference but Tasha cast Jane a knowing little smile when she climbed back into the car.

She looked down with a little flush.

Kurt wasn't embarrassed in the least. He reached over and claimed Jane's hand with his own.

Tasha and Reade shared a sideways glance before they pulled away.

They sent the afternoon going through the financials of Oliver's company, but found no discrepancies.

"If it wasn't for the tattoos," Patterson admitted in frustration, "I would think that Oliver hadn't done anything wrong."

"We don't know that he did," Jane insisted.

Kurt listened silently. He didn't know what to think.

"Kurt," Hirst called to him from the doorway.

"Director Hirst," Kurt stood up and moved over to her.

"I need a moment," She told him smiling at the others.

Jane watched him go with a troubled frown. She was suddenly really tired. She hadn't been sleeping all that much since she got back.

"I'm going across the street for some coffee and a muffin," She told the others, "Does anyone want anything?"

"Haven't you eaten?" Patterson asked her with a frown.

"No," Jane denied, "I wasn't really hungry."

"No, we're good," Reade assured her watching her leave.

"We should have asked her to go to lunch with us," Tasha worried once she'd gone.

"I thought she would go eat with Kurt," Patterson admitted, "I didn't realize he would have a lunch meeting…"

"At least she's eating," Reade tried to look to the bright side.

"She's lost weight," Tasha agreed with a trouble frowned.

"Maybe we should talk to Kurt about what Jane said earlier," Patterson worried.

"We cannot tell him," Tasha denied.

"Tell him what?" Reade looked worried.

"Kurt set Jane up in the spare room," Patterson whispered.

"Patterson!" Tasha chided.

"I think we should just stay out of it," Reade insisted, "They're going to figure this out."

"They both look miserable," Patterson argued, "They clearly need an intervention."

"She left," Reade reminded them, "This is going to take some time."

"Fine," Patterson reluctantly agreed, "But from now on we check to make sure Jane is either eating with Kurt or she comes with us."

"That we can do," Reade agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane crossed the street and wondered briefly is she should get something for Kurt.

She was standing in line still considering her options when an all too familiar voice said her name.

"Jane."

She looked over at Oliver in surprise, "Oliver…what…?"

"You know don't you?" He said quietly.

"Know…what?" Jane asked him just as quietly.

"After I saw you and started thinking about it, I realized that our running into each other was no more an accident than this is." He admitted.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Jane admitted.

"Then…" Oliver considered his next words, "I need your help. You're still with the FBI…right?"

Jane nodded her agreement.

"Can you come with me?" He asked her.

Jane considered his offer.

"I know what you can do," Oliver reminded her, "Do you really think I would try to hurt you?"

Jane smiled at that.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked him.

"The park," Oliver said immediately, "I really don't want to be observed."

"I need to call Kurt," Jane warned him.

"Why?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"Because he trusts me," Jane explained softly.

"Call while we walk," Oliver pleaded.

She got out of line to follow him.

Kurt exited the lobby in hopes of intercepting Jane. When he'd gone back to the lab and Patterson had told him that Jane ran across the street to get a muffin, he'd felt awful. He hadn't realized she skipped lunch.

When he looked he saw Jane first, she was coming out of the coffee shop, but her hands were empty. When he saw Oliver behind her he stopped dead.

He watched them walk down the street before he fell in behind them. Suddenly his phone rang. He reached down absently and realized it was Jane in surprise.

"Hello?" He answered, picking up the pace so he didn't lose them.

"Kurt," Jane greeted him, "I ran into Oliver at the coffee shop. He said he needs my help with something. We're heading over to the park…"  
"I was going to join you in the coffee shop when I saw you leaving." Kurt admitted.

"What?" Jane checked out the reflective glass in the window they were passing. She could see Kurt not that far behind them.

"You said you wouldn't go anywhere with him," Kurt reminded her.

Jane stopped dead and turned around to wait on him to catch them.

"What?" Oliver looked over his shoulder in concern.

"Kurt's trying to catch up with us," Jane explained.

Oliver didn't exactly look thrilled.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Oliver protested.

"If you need help…" Jane trailed off.

"I do," Oliver admitted watching Jane's husband catch up with weary acceptance.

Jane hung up and Kurt joined them, sliding one arm around Jane and anchoring her to his side possessively.

"Weller," Oliver greeted, noting the possessive way he was holding Jane.

"Kind," Weller acknowledged.

"Oliver was just telling me he needed my help with something," Jane explained pushing her phone back into her pocket.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt looked over at Oliver in question.

"Running into Jane wasn't an accident…was it?" Oliver asked bluntly.

"No," Jane admitted and Kurt's arm tightened around her.

"Six months ago," Oliver explained, "I was happy with the way the company was going, but I wanted to expand. I was contacted by and organization called Xring and they had equipment that would allow us to mass produce at a considerably lower cost, but the equipment was really expensive. They offered us a deal, instead of selling us the equipment they would agree to provide it for a percentage of the company."

"So they became silent partners?" Jane confirmed.

"I wouldn't exactly say silent," Oliver said ruefully, "They became a daily presence in the office. Some of my key staff began quitting and before I realized it, replaced by Xring staff."

"So you lost control," Kurt asked bluntly.

"Yes," Oliver agreed.

"Did they acquire over 50%?" Jane asked in confusion.

"No," Oliver denied, "They didn't want that. They needed a face that wasn't theirs to hide behind."

"Hide what?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know. Just last month I discovered some unexpected transactions. Deliveries of supplies I didn't order. An entire warehouse of goods I've never seen. All shipped under the guise of my company. When I began investigating what was going on, I was threatened. My tires slashed, phone calls in the middle of the night, I even think I might have been bugged." Oliver explained.

"So you have no idea what all the supplies are for?" Jane confirmed.

"I requested backup invoices," Oliver admitted.

"What were they?" Kurt asked.

"Blasting caps, construction grade explosives, novelty toys…it didn't make any sense. My company doesn't use any of these supplies. There would be no reason to amass these items on this scale."

Kurt and Jane shared a look.

"Unless Xring is using your company as a cover." Jane suggested.

"How do we know you aren't in up to your neck?" Kurt asked him bluntly.

"Because I brought all the evidence with me," Oliver admitted, lifting up his briefcase and withdrawing the invoices as well as the new employees in his company. "This is the address for the warehouse that the new supplies are being stored."

"Why didn't you go to the police before now?" Kurt demanded.

"I didn't know what to say…it all seems so improbable." Oliver admitted.

"You need to come in with us," Kurt insisted.

"Why?" Oliver looked warry.

"If we're going to raid the warehouse," Kurt suggested, "We need you someplace secure."

"Don't you need a warrant or something?" Oliver worried.

"Since the warehouse is in your name," Kurt denied, "You can give us permission."

"Then they'll know I'm on to them," Oliver protested.

"That's why you need to come with us now," Kurt agreed.

"Do you have anyone else we should pick up?" Jane worried, remembering Oliver's concern over his sisters.

Kurt looked over at her with a frown. Was she asking Oliver if he had a girlfriend?

"Your sisters…" Jane suggested when Oliver hesitated.

"No," Oliver denied, "They're in Europe."

"Okay," Kurt stood up hating the relief he felt, "Let's go then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson delved into Xring's background while the team suited up.

Jane followed Weller, Tasha and Reade from the weapons room and joined her.

"We need Oliver's signature and we're ready to go," Patterson assured them.

"I'll get it," Jane grabbed the paperwork that Patterson extended her and moved toward the conference room.

Kurt watched her go silently.

Oliver looked up when Jane entered. When he saw her in her tactical gear his face took on a concerned cast.

"We just need your signature and we can move in," Jane told him, pushing the paper over toward him.

"You're going in?" Oliver asked.

"Of course," Jane agreed.

"What if something happens?" He worried.

"Oliver," Jane assured him, "This is what we do."

He nodded his understanding and signed the paper. When she picked it up and turned away, his voice stopped her, "Jane…"

She looked over her shoulder at him in question.

"Be careful," He worried.

"We will," She assured him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They moved into the warehouse silently. There were no guards patrolling the perimeter. No guards inside.

Jane looked over at Kurt in concern. He moved closer to her and said over the coms.

"Report."

"No activity," Reade leading alpha team confirmed.

"No activity," Tasha leading bravo team repeated.

"I think we should withdraw." Jane warned Weller.

"Fall back," Kurt immediately gave the order.

Jane followed Kurt back to the exit.

"Clear," Reade confirmed.

"Clear," Tasha verified.

Kurt pulled the door open, but before they could take the single step to clear the structure the world seemed to implode around them.

The blast knocked Kurt clear, but Jane wasn't so lucky. She fell into the wall as the door slammed shut, cutting off her avenue of escape as well as her sight of Weller. The beam that fell from the roof ensured that avenue was now closed.

The heat was intense and Jane dropped to her knees immediately. Smoke filled the hallway and she could hear the roar of the fire in the warehouse itself.

She needed to find another exit…now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt pulled himself up, his ears ringing and his head aching.

Turning back to check on Jane, he realized she wasn't there.

Crawling back to the door he tried to pry it open to no avail. The building was partially collapsed and he could see the smoke and flames rising from the now gaping hole in the roof.

"Jane!" He screamed. He didn't know if it was the concussion blast that robbed him of his hearing, or if it was that the fire and destruction was so loud. Regardless, it was evident he wouldn't find her that way.

Looking around desperately, he realized that there was an old truck parked just a few feet away. Running over to the truck, he knocked out the window and unlocked the door. It took him only a few moments to hotwire it. When it roared to life he felt a moment of relief. Throwing it in gear he drove toward the building, his target carefully chosen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take Jane long to realize that go back wasn't the answer. The heat was intense from where she was, she couldn't get any nearer the epicenter of the blast. Wrapping her shirt around her hands to protect herself from getting burned, she tried to move the steel beam that was blocking her escape. That was clearly not going to work. Sinking down to find clearer air she abruptly realized that this could be it…

A loud crash sounded to the wall behind her and she scooted away in confusion. The wall seemed to bulge and then contract. Was the heat…?

When the contracting wall finally gave way, she could see that a vehicle of some type was now embedded in the warehouse. She immediately began to crawl toward the new opening, coughing and feeling her way. Before she could make it, her hand was suddenly gripped in a punishing hold. She looked up through the smoke in surprise and could just make out Kurt's outline.

Once he had a hold of her, he hauled her rest of the way into his arms and all but dragged her out the opening he'd created.

She was weak and couldn't seem to catch her breath as he picked her up and carried her a safe distance away from the now blazing inferno.

Kneeling on the ground he pulled her into the shelter of his body and tried to inspect her for damage without releasing her. It was mostly an exercise in frustration.

"Are you both okay?" Tasha demanded kneeling down beside them.

"Jane?" Kurt lifted her face up to his so that he could see her.

"I'm okay," Jane assured them both. Her ears were still ringing and her head was killing her. She felt…confused.

Seeing just how large her pupils were, Kurt knew she was far from okay.

"We need an ambulance," He told Tasha harshly, all the while holding Jane's slight body against him. Her harsh coughs shook them both.

Reade joined them, "Are they okay?"

"I don't know," Tasha admitted worried.

Kurt was supporting Jane's body and rubbing her back when the paramedics arrived. They began oxygen and checked her vitals. She had a concussion. Watching them load her into the ambulance Weller stayed by her side.

Looking over to Reade and Tasha he told them, "Don't let Oliver leave."

They nodded their agreement before the doors closed.

Jane didn't say much on the trip to the emergency room. Knowing from experience how she reacts to being injured, Kurt became even more concerned.

Jane closed her eyes and suddenly just wanted to disappear. She was tired. Had Oliver set them up? Did the tattoos do that? Suddenly her eyes popped open.

"Did everyone else get out okay?" She worried.

"Yes," Kurt assured her his hand stroking her forehead.

Jane let her eyes fall closed again.

"You can't go to sleep," The paramedic insisted.

The only thing Jane really wanted was to close her eyes and simply disappear. She meant to open them at the paramedics prompting, but it suddenly seemed like just too much trouble.

"Jane," Kurt's voice became sharp.

Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Look at me," Kurt insisted his eyes boring into hers.

"That's all I ever wanted to do," Jane admitted quietly, but he heard her.

"How could you leave what we had?" Kurt demanded.

"You picked this life," Jane explained, "I picked this life…but your daughter she should never be placed in position that she could be hurt. I didn't want you to lose contact with her. It was either her or me. I had to leave. She deserved her Dad…and I never did."

Kurt realized this was the truth she would never have admitted if she wasn't so confused. This was why she left. It wasn't because she didn't love him, but because she did love both him and his daughter, she wasn't even her mother, but she'd placed her wellbeing before her own. It would have been so much easier to have him watching her back, but she'd gone it alone. She risked everything so he wouldn't have to. She expected him to move on, but he didn't want to. He wanted what they'd found in the short time they'd been together.

The happiest days of his life were numbered in months, not years. He wanted that back, he wanted her back.

"Jane," He insisted, when her eyes closed again.

"Just let me sleep Kurt," Jane implored.

"Not a chance," Kurt denied, "I'm never letting you go."

Jane tried to rally her reserves, but they were as close to depleted as she'd ever been.

"I can't," Jane whispered.

"What?" Kurt worried.

"I can't do it all again," Jane explained, "Just let me go to sleep."

"Sit up," Kurt was suddenly very afraid. "Can't you give her adrenalin or something?"

"We're here," The paramedic assured him.

They took Jane into the emergency room and tried to send Kurt to waiting room. He wouldn't be dissuaded. He was afraid if he didn't stay with her, he would lose her again.

They doctor ran some tests and after everything Kurt was assured that it was okay that she rest. He found himself questioning the Doctor to the point of being rude, but the Doctor clearly understood where he was coming from and offered to let Kurt stay in the room with Jane.

That's how he came to be sitting on the chair next to her bed watching her sleep. He himself was exhausted and still smelled of smoke, but nothing could make him leave.

The team arrived with food and a change of clothing. He accepted both gratefully. They sat with Jane while he cleaned up.

"What happened with Oliver?" Kurt demanded.

"He swears he didn't know it was a setup." Reade explained.

"Do you buy it?" Kurt demanded.

Reade remembered Oliver's desperation and despair when he'd been advised of Jane's hospitalization.

"Yeah," Reade admitted.

"Why?" Kurt asked in exasperation.

"Because he's in love with her," Tasha told him bluntly.

Kurt just looked at her.

"When he heard she'd been injured, we had to restrain him to keep from coming here." Tasha explained.

"Where is he now?" Kurt demanded, looking over at the door in suspicion. He wanted him nowhere near Jane.

"He's in protective custody until we can figure out what's going on." Reade explained.

"How long is Jane going to be here?" Patterson worried.

"She's going to be released tomorrow," Kurt explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Reade asked.

Kurt thought for a second and then he nodded. He followed Reade from the room and explained what he needed.

Reade was smiling when Tasha and Patterson joined them.

Kurt turned back toward the door to Jane's room with a single thought…he hoped he was making the right decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stepped into the apartment gratefully. Kurt had all but insisted on carrying her from the garage. She'd been adamant that the hospital wouldn't have released her if she couldn't walk on her own. She would have been lying if she didn't admit the walk had taken it out of her. She didn't know why she was so tired.

"Why don't you go lay down," Kurt encouraged her.

Jane didn't argue, but turned toward the hallway. Kurt followed after her, watching silently.

She looked over at him puzzled and pushed open the spare room door.

The bed was gone. She stopped abruptly…did this mean…he wanted her gone?

Jane looked over her shoulder and the torment in her eyes had his pulling against him immediately.

"Hey," He soothed her, "If you want the bed back, I'll have Reade bring it back."

"You want me to go?" Jane asked, her lip trembling.

"NO!" Kurt denied vehemently, "This was my clumsy way of saying I want you in our bedroom with me."

"Oh," Jane wanted to cry in relief.

Seeing that she was fighting her emotions, Kurt worried, "If you don't want to…"

"I…I do!" Jane assured him, "I didn't think you wanted me there anymore."

Kurt couldn't resist the temptation anymore, he scooped her up into his arms and proceeded down the hallway clutching her tightly to his chest.

"This is where we both belong," Kurt insisted, "Neither one of us is leaving it again."

Jane nodded her agreement.

Kurt laid her on the bed and made sure she was tucked in. He sat on top of the covers and pulled her against him gently.

"You're going to stay with me?" Jane smiled up at him shyly.

"Of course," Kurt assured her, "There's just one thing…"

Jane looked up at him hesitantly. "What?"

He pulled the chain from around his neck and she gasped as she saw what it was. He took the ring from the chain and looked at her.

"I still do…" He told her seriously.

Holding out her trembling hand she agreed, "I still do…"

He slid the ring onto her hand and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Now get some sleep." Kurt insisted.

Jane wanted to argue, but she was exhausted. She fell asleep with him playing with her fingers. He fell asleep still holding her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me what's going on," Kurt demanded to Oliver.

"I don't know." Oliver insisted.

"Jane was almost killed," Kurt insisted.

"I never meant for any of this to happen!" Oliver insisted.

"You know something," Kurt argued.

"I met the man in charge of Xring," Oliver admitted.

"Can you describe him?" Kurt demanded.

"He looked dangerous," Oliver admitted.

"Dangerous?" Kurt said skeptically.

"He had this scar running down his face." Oliver explained, "He never seemed to smile. Always watching…"

Kurt tensed up at the mention of the scar.

"I'm going to send in Agent Zapata with a photo lineup," Kurt stood up, "Let us know if you can identify anyone."

"How's Jane?" Oliver demanded before Kurt could leave.

Kurt froze. He didn't want to answer.

"She's fine."

"Tell her…" Oliver hesitated, "I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded stiffly and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He identified Roman," Tasha told the team, joining them in Patterson's lab.

"So if Jane's brother wanted to kill her," Reade demanded, "Why not just walk up and shoot her, why set her up?"

Kurt's eyes flashed at that question.

"I don't think it was about Jane at all," Patterson denied.

"What do you mean?" Zapata asked.

"Oliver said that it was only after Xring joined his company that the shipments to this warehouse showed up," She pulled up delivery information, "But according to my records, the shipments started a year before he even met Roman."

"So was this Roman's way of stopping Oliver…or hurting Jane?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "But I do know that whatever was going on in that warehouse, it started before Roman came into the picture."

"Where's Oliver now?" Kurt demanded.

"He was released," Tasha admitted.

Kurt turned away and reached for his phone at the same time. He hit speed dial and waited for Jane to pick up. He'd insisted she stay home today and rest.

Jane was sleeping when her cellphone began ringing. She'd plugged it into the kitchen outlet so it went to voicemail without disturbing her.

Kurt cursed and dialed the home phone. When the recording came on advising him that the phone was currently out of service he began to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane turned over and pulled Kurt's pillow against her and smiled. That's the best she'd slept in a very long time.

The knock on the door had her frowning in confusion. She hadn't ordered anything and Kurt would have used his key.

Standing up she coughed a little and headed toward the door.

Looking through the peep hole she frowned when she saw Oliver.

She pulled the door opened and worried, "I thought you were in protective custody."

"They identified the person responsible." Oliver told her.

"That's great," Jane said in relief, "Do you know who…?"

"Some guy with a scar," Oliver explained, "I didn't get his name…"

Jane felt the blood leave her face at that bit of information.

"Hey!" Oliver moved in and closed his arms around her gently. "Come sit down."

He pulled her over to the couch and sank down on the cushions with her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," He explained.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him.

He looked at the little cuts she had from the flying debris and she could see his concern.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," He said softly.

"Hey," Jane assured him, "This isn't your fault."

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Oliver admitted, "I think I'm going to have to start all over."

"I'm sorry," Jane said painfully. She'd done this to him.

"No," Oliver denied, "I'm sorry. If I could have gone back to the day that it all went wrong."

"It worked out like it was supposed to," Jane insisted.

"I think even back then I knew I needed you more than you wanted me," He said sadly.

"Oliver…" Jane placed her hand on his arm.

Suddenly the door burst inward and Kurt came in, his gun ready.

Jane looked over in startled surprise.

"Get away from her," Kurt demanded his face dead serious.

"Kurt?" Jane didn't understand.

"The shipments started over a year ago," Kurt explained watching Oliver stand up and move away.

Jane's eyes flew over to Oliver. She could read the truth in his face.

"Why?" She gasped standing and moving toward Kurt. He pushed her behind him and Reade and Tasha moved to cuff him.

"My whole life was in shambles," Oliver explained painfully "I was replaced at the Charity. Business associates turned their backs on me because of what my father had done… I lost you. I tried to follow all the rules and I lost everything. My Father broke all the rules and never paid. I didn't know what I was trying to prove. So I decided to start a new business, but I didn't have funding and couldn't get any funding. So instead I got a partner. The rules only mattered to him when he could break them. Before I knew what happened, I was in too deep. I couldn't get out and I didn't want to die. Then the guy with the scar showed up and everything became very real."

"You set us up to go into the warehouse," Jane accused him.

"I didn't know you would be ambushed," Oliver protested, "When they told me you were hurt, I knew it was my fault. By trying to shift the blame, I lied. When you almost died, I knew there was no going back."

"So what?" Tasha demanded, "You decided to run?"

"I have to run," Oliver insisted, "They will KILL me."

"So why come here?" Reade demanded.

"Jane said that she and her husband were having trouble…I wanted to see if she would come with me," Oliver admitted.

Jane closed her eyes.

"You're under arrest," Kurt said in a hard voice, looking over at Jane's pained expression with a tick in his jaw.

After his rights were read, but before they could lead him away, Oliver looked over at Jane,

"Would you have come?" He asked softly.

"No," Jane denied with a sad look.

He nodded and was led away.

Kurt didn't follow after them.

"I'm sorry," He pulled Jane against him. She melted closer.

"So Roman wasn't trying to set us up…or he was?" She worried.

"I don't know." Kurt admitted.

"So it was corruption," Jane sighed.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, "But it was personal too."

"I know," Jane agreed.

"Would you have gone with him if he's asked you when you were in Nepal?" Kurt couldn't stop the question.

Jane looked up at him in surprise.

"Kurt," She kissed his lips gently, "I'm yours…I've always been yours. If you had never found me…that wouldn't have changed anything. Proximity plays no part in that reality."

Kurt pulled her more tightly against him. "That's exactly how I feel about you."

Looking into each other's eyes they at last found the peace they would never find alone. Home wasn't a place, it was a person. For them, it could be nobody else.

Their lips sealed their silent promise, their hearts forever beating as one.


	15. Kiva Garen Returns

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scoops and clips have revived me and the amazing fan fics everyone has been posting have kept me sane…so I am writing again! Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladies night out was a rare anticipated treat. Tasha, Patterson and Jane enjoyed each other's company and the time away allowed them to talk about things they would make Kurt and Reade uncomfortable.

"I tried on my favorite pair of pants," Tasha admitted, "And I was so bloated they were tight."

"Oh, please," Patterson moaned, "Do you know what standing on your feet all day in the labs does to you? I had to go up a whole shoe size just this last year."

"What about you?" Tasha looked over at Jane.

"I actually grew by a half inch after my time with the CIA." Jane volunteered.

"How is that possible?" Patterson asked in confusion.

"I spent a lot of time hanging by my arms," Jane took a drink.

"Okay," Tasha saluted her with her glass, "You win."

"Jane…" Patterson looked weepy.

"It's a good thing Weller's so much taller than you," Tasha took another drink.

"Tasha!" Patterson chided.

"What?" Tasha said, "She wins. I'll buy the next round."

"I don't like sob story round," Patterson complained, "Can't we make it most inspiring story round, or funniest antidote round…?"

Jane laughed at Tasha's comments and Patterson's outrage.

"What are the guys doing tonight?" Patterson asked Jane.

"I think they're just watching the game over at Weller's." Jane said absently.

"You mean you and Weller's" Patterson reminded her watching Jane blush.

"Stop teasing her," Tasha chided, "I have it on good authority that she's at least a half inch taller than she was before, she's like the hulk."

Jane threw her napkin at Tasha.

"An Amazon," Jane suggested affronted.

"You're not Wonder Woman…" Tasha reminded her.

Jane just glared.

Patterson laughed.

"I think it would probably just be easier to buy the next round than win this contest." Jane noted.

"Probably," Patterson agreed.

"But what's the fun in that?" Tasha insisted.

"Why is it so dead in here tonight?" Jane looked around.

"What?" Patterson teased her, "You checking out other guys? I'm going to tell Weller…"

"What other guys?" Tasha scoffed, "We're practically the only people in here."

Jane didn't say anything, but started paying attention. Something seemed…off.

"What?" Patterson noticed the change in her.

Jane began to feel dizzy. She looked over at her friends and realized that she wasn't the only one.

"What's going on?" Tasha staggered to her feet.

Patterson reached for her phone and was able to text Weller and Reade the simplest message before everything went dark.

Jane lasted longer than Tasha and Patterson and the men that came for them felt just how dangerous she was, before the blow to the side of the head accomplished what the drugs had not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate girl's night out," Kurt said looking at his phone for the hundredth time. Nothing from Jane…

"I love you too," Reade laughed.

"Why can't we spend it together?" Kurt asked ignoring Reade's comment.

"I'm pretty sure we want no part of "girl's night out"," Reade said with air quotes.

"Speak for yourself," Kurt insisted.

"You really want to talk about feminine hygiene and how hot guys are?" Reade asked doubtfully.

"That's what you think they do?" Kurt scowled.

"I don't know…" Reade shook his head, "Maybe they trade recipes or talk about books they read."

"Last time they went out," Kurt explained patiently, "They went to the shooting range and ran the obstacle course. Before that they went bowling. I think I even heard Tasha talking about some concert they went to."

"But," Now Reade looked outraged, "We like to do all those things!"

"You really thought they were discussing books and recipes?" Kurt shook his head in exasperation.

"I try _not_ to think about what they're up to," Reade explained.

Kurt understood that…

Suddenly his phone binged. Since it was in his hand, he looked down immediately expecting it to be Jane.

Reade saw the change in him and worried, "What's wrong?"

Kurt was already on his feet.

"We just received a 911 from Patterson," Kurt showed him the message.

Kurt was already calling as they left the apartment.

"She's not answering." Kurt worried.

"You try Jane…" Reade suggested, "I'll call Tasha…"

Kurt did as he suggested, but his concern ratcheted up when he didn't receive a response.

He hung up in frustration and looked over at Reade, "Anything?"

"No," Reade said seriously.

"Call Stewart," Kurt insisted, "See if he can find them."

"I'm on it," Reade assured him.

Kurt started the car and headed toward the bar where they were planning to meet. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating as he worried what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha woke up first. She groaned and sat up holding her head. She didn't know what was going on or even where she was. Looking around her she saw Patterson. She was lying on the cement floor. Crawling over toward her she shook her gently before she noticed Jane. Jane was just inside the door.

"Patterson," Tasha shook her again. When she didn't even twitch, she moved over to Jane.

"Jane," Tasha turned her over. She was deeply unconscious, but Tasha gasped when she realized that her fried had a huge bruise covering half the side of her face.

Resting her head against the wall Tasha tried to catch her breath. She wouldn't say she was panicking, but she was more than a little concerned.

"What's going on?" Patterson groaned as she sat up.

"We were drugged," Tasha explained, Jane's head still resting in her lap.

"What's wrong with Jane?" Patterson crawled over.

"She was hit," Tasha smoothed her hair away from the bruise.

"That looks really bad," Patterson worried, gently pressing to see if there was any breakage.

"Where are we?" Tasha looked around at the cement walls in confusion.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "How long were we out?"

Tasha looked down at her watch.

"It's 9…" Tasha said in surprise, "But that can't be right…we were in the bar at 10."

"Unless it's 9 AM," Patterson realized.

"So we were unconscious 11 hours?" Tasha said in shock.

"Whatever they gave us must have been pretty powerful," Patterson agreed.

"So do you think that Jane was drugged too…or hit so hard she's still unconscious?" Tasha worried.

"I think she was drugged," Patterson said reassuringly, "But the drug didn't act quickly enough."

"Okay," Tasha agreed, "But why is she still unconscious?"

"It could either be the drug or the blow to the head," Patterson worried.

"Which one do we want it to be?" Tasha demanded.

"The drugs," Patterson answered immediately, "If it was the hit on the head, then we have a bigger problem."

"Okay," Tasha immediately agreed, "Drugs it is."

The two shared a concerned look before they focused back on Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt kicked in the door to the bar and Reade entered gun drawn.

"Hey," The bartender protested, "You can't just come in here. Where's your warrant?"

"Hands up," Kurt said with a clenched jaw.

Seeing the serious look on the faces of the two men in front of him the bartender dropped his posturing.

"I haven't done anything," He protested unconvincingly.

Reade looked around before heading over to one of the table and flipping it over.

"You can't do that!" The man protested.

"There's Jane's phone," Reade looked over at Kurt.

"Where are they?" Kurt advanced on the man and grabbed him by the shirt.

The man looked down at the phone in horror. Deniability had just not become an option.

"Look," The man protested, "I was just payed $100 to make myself scarce. That's all."

"Who paid you?" Kurt shook the man.

Looking at the gun pointed at his face the bartender caved.

"It was a woman with long brown hair. She had another woman with her, short dark hair. I thought they were all friends until they came out the back door with the woman unconscious. One of them looked like she got the brunt of it though…" The bartender admitted.

"Did they say anything to you?" Reade demanded in exasperation.

"She said not to worry she was just after hot topic…and they she hates Narks." The Bartender explained, "I don't know what that means…"

Kurt knew.

"It's the Garen's," He told Reade.  
"Who are the Garen's?" Reade shook his head.

"I'll explain everything," Kurt assured him, "But not here. Let's go,"

Cuffing the Bartender, Kurt felt his heart race. He knew how much the Garen sister's loved games, but he was in no mood to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She still sleeping?" A woman asked from the doorway.

Tasha and Patterson looked up at her in fury.

"She's hurt!" Patterson charged,

"She shouldn't have fought," The woman countered. "I don't know what she was thinking…she had to know she couldn't win."

"Who are you?" Tasha demanded.

"I'm leakhub," The woman explained calmly.

"The Garen's," Patterson identified them.

"Very good," Kiva Garen agreed, "You're friend took something very important under false pretenses."

"She won the right to that information," Patterson argued.

"Not technically," Kiva insisted, "Those documents were freed from governmental whitewashing, they were never meant to fall back in their hands."

"What are you talking about?" Patterson bluffed.

"Oh please," Kiva scoffed, "You didn't think I would just turn over my cache of documents and not keep an eye on the people who won them?"

"What do you want?" Patterson asked bluntly.

"I want my documents back," Kiva insisted, "So I can pass them on to someone who deserves them."

Jane stirred and Patterson turned to look down at her in relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you receive any packages or coded messages?" Kurt demanded of Stewart walking into the lab.

"No packages," Stewart denied, "But we did receive a coded message. We haven't cracked the code yet. We need to make sure that there are no viruses first."

"We need to expedite it," Kurt insisted.

"You know what it is?" Stewart pulled up the message in question.

"Not what it is," Kurt denied, "Who it's from…Kiva Garen."

" _The_ Kiva Garen?" Stewart said impressed.

"The woman that has currently abducted Jane, Patterson and Tasha." Reade said pointedly.

"Wait…what?" Stewart looked between the two of them in concern.

"We need to crack this code to find out what she wants…now." Kurt said impatiently.

"Yeah…" Stewart began typing, "I'm on it…"

Kurt watched silently, all he could remember is the ease in which she'd pretended to shoot her sister. He didn't know what kind of women the Garen sisters were, but he did know that they'd made a mistake taking his wife and the people he considered his family. They were going to pay…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat up gingerly.

"Where are we?" She asked Tasha in confusion.

"You're awake," Kiva Garen looked pleased.

Jane turned to look her and stiffened.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you."

"You gave it to us," Jane denied.

"Under false pretenses."

"I thought you wanted out of the business," Jane argued, "What do you care?"

"We spent our life amassing these documents," Kiva insisted, "Not just to hand them back over to the people we took them from."

"So what now?" Jane demanded.

"Now we make a trade," Kiva insisted, "You and your little friends, for our lives work."

Jane remained silent.

"What…don't you think he'll make the trade?" She taunted.

"You're asking him to do something beyond his control," Tasha insisted, "He can't just give those documents back. That's not how it works."

Kiva turned to look at her, "You better hope you're wrong, because if you're not…I'm not going to be the only one losing something in this deal."

The door closed and Jane looked over at Tasha and Patterson silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We were able to crack the code to open the file." Stewart explained, "But there is a second layer of encryption we're still trying to crack."

Kurt looked on with a scowl on his face, "This is taking too long," He warned him.

"We still have a little time," Stewart insisted, "They gave us a time table and a message."

Kurt watched as he pulled up the video.

"Hello," Kiva smiled into the camera, "Did you miss me?"

Kurt clenched his fists.

"Look what I found," She panned the camera away from her face to show both Patterson and Tasha lying down on a concrete floor, completely devoid of life.

"No don't panic," Kiva Garen smiled back into the lens, "They aren't dead…yet."

Kurt _was_ panicking. Where was Jane?

"This one…" Kiva made a tusking sound, "She might be a little worse for wear…"

Kurt sucked in a harsh breath when Kiva paned over to Jane. The discoloration on the side of her face was startling against her pale skin.

"She might not have as long as the others…"

"As you might guess," She went on emotionlessly, "I want my files back."

Reade cursed harshly.

"Break the code on the final file and it will tell you where to bring the drive, but don't take too long. I don't like to wait…" The video went off.

"How long?" Kurt looked over at Stewart.

"The whole department is working full out," Stewart assured him, "We'll get this."

Kurt didn't say anything more, but turned to Reade, "We need to see if we can locate them any other way. Traffic cams, sightings. We need to get the footage of the men that met Jane and I on the street the day we played their little game, see if we can find any of them through facial recognition.

"Even if we crack the encryption," Reade argued, "We can't give them back their stolen files."

"No we can't," Kurt agreed, "But they don't know that. We just need a location to move in."

"They aren't going to just hand them over to us without verifying the contents of the drive." Reade argued.

"That's why we need to find them some other way. By playing _their_ game we lose. We need to bring the game to them."

Reade realized he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can't just wait here," Tasha insisted in agitation.

"No," Patterson agreed studying the room.

"Jane are you okay?" Tasha worried, when she simply remained sitting.

"I'm fine," Jane assured her, but she still didn't get up.

"Why don't I believe you?" Patterson knelt down next to her and tried to assess the situation.

"Okay," Jane relented, "I have a killer headache, but that's not going to stop us."

"Wait," Tasha said excitedly, "I still have my cell."

"No way," Patterson moved back over to her side.

"Forget it," Tasha said in disgust, "There's no battery."

Patterson took it from her anyway. "Don't write it off yet…"

Jane and Tasha shared a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was beyond frustrated. They'd been able to identify one of the men that met Jane and him they day they were on the scavenger hunt through facial recognition. He'd been spotted in street cams in the same area on multiple locations. Unfortunately it was a big area…

"Stewart we aren't having any luck," Kurt said through coms, "Did you crack the second layer?"

"We did," Stewart agreed, "But it only allowed us to access a list of additional files the Garen's want in exchange."

"They want us to give them files they never even had?" Reade demanded impatiently.

"Looks like it," Stewart agreed, "There is a third round of encryptions…hopefully it will tell us a location."

"Keep trying to crack the codes and start trying to procure the additional documents…" Kurt instructed Stewart.

"You're not going to give the document to them…are you?" Stewart asked in disbelief.

"No," Kurt denied, "But if they are checking up on us electronically, I want them to believe we're playing their game."

"We'll get on it," Stewart agreed pacified.

" _Are_ we going to give them these documents?" Reade asked Kurt bluntly once they turned off the coms.

"Only as a last resort," Kurt admitted.

"We can't do that…"Reade protested.

"The other alternative is losing our family," Kurt reminded him, "Can you do _that_?"

"No…"Reade admitted after a pause.

"So to avoid all of that, we need to find them on our own," Kurt insisted.

Reade nodded his agreement to whatever they had to do to get the others back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tasha, give me your earrings," Patterson implored.

Tasha handed them over.

"Without a battery…" Jane worried, "What are you going to do?"

"We have power," Patterson indicated the alarm on the bars, "We just need to be able to tap into it."

"So…I'm not getting my earrings back…right?" Tasha said drolly.

When the others just looked at her she insisted, "You both owe me new ones."

"Fine," Jane looked back at Patterson, "We don't even know where we are."

"We don't need to," Patterson insisted, "They can triangulate our location from the signal. I just need to send a single text…"

Jane and Tasha watched as she worked.

"It's a good thing we didn't have to do this the first time," Jane told Tasha with a little smile.

"Yeah," Tasha laughed, "Weller was so obvious. I swear he loves going undercover with you. I think it allowed him to be with you, when he felt like he should avoid it. I think it's safe to say we can call those ops your first dates."

Jane blushed.

"I've got it," Patterson announced triumphantly.  
"Did you send it?" Tasha demanded.

"Yeah," Patterson agreed.

"Now what?" Jane worried.

"We wait." Patterson said simply.

Just that simply Jane found another thing she really couldn't do well…convincing herself that she wasn't in love with Kurt and waiting to be rescued. Neither of those things seemed possible…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Weller," Stewart called him.

"What'd you get?" Weller demanded coming back on coms.

"We just received a single burst transmission from Tasha's cell phone."

"Were you able to triangulate it?" Kurt demanded.

"Yes," Stewart assured him, "It came from a warehouse just north of your location. I'm sending you the coordinates and schematics. Backup's on their way."

"Copy," Kurt looked over at Reade, "Let's go."

"Are we waiting for backup?" Reade asked already knowing the answer.

"We'll enter quietly," Kurt insisted, "Try to find our ladies…the others can catch up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was leaning against the wall, with her eyes closed when the door opened.

She opened her eyes and looked over as Kurt and Reade entered.

At first she thought she was dreaming, until Kurt knelt down in front of her and demanded,

"Are you okay?"

Jane lifted her hand and touched his face to make sure he was real.

"Jane?" Kurt was becoming very concerned.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him, attempting to stand up.

He assisted her and once she was on her feet he wrapped on arm around her waist in support.

"We need to get out of here," Reade encouraged them, looking at Jane in concern.

"She needs medical attention," Patterson warned them.

"First we need to get out of here," Reade reminded them, checking the corridor.

Suddenly Kurt could hear the sound of gunfire at the front of the warehouse.

"Backups arrive," He said in relief.

"Give me your gun," Tasha insisted.

Kurt didn't argue, but passed it over to her so that he could lift Jane up against his chest.

"I can walk," She assured him.

He ignored her protests and carried her out. Any resistance they met along the way didn't stand a chance with Reed and Tasha clearing the path.

The paramedics insisted on taking Jane to the hospital disregarding her protests.

She was treated and release.

Kurt remained vigilant and as they all descended on their apartment he looked over at his family and told them bluntly.

"We want in on girl's night out."

"I knew this was going to happen…" Tash pushed Patterson, like it was her fault.

"What?" Patterson pushed her back, "I'd love them to come."

"You're not helping," Tasha accused her.

"What do you think Jane?" Tasha looked down at the woman currently lying with her head resting against Kurt's chest. As if she even needed to ask.

"I want them to come," She agreed with Patterson.

"It's settled then," Kurt said in satisfaction, his hand tunneling through Jane's hair to hold her more securely against him.

"Well… I hope you bring your recipes," Tasha warned them with a scowl.

Reade looked over at Kurt in outrage, while the rest of the team laughed at his expense.

"I hate you all," He told them.

"Yeah," Tasha teased him, "We love you too."


	16. The Night They Came

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked down at the face of the little wiggly body she held so gently and fell in love.

Running her finger tenderly down the little cheek she smiled at the baby's expression. He skin was so soft. The little tuff of hair on her head stood out at odd angles giving her an even more endearing look, if that was even possible.

Jane couldn't hold back a smile as the baby looked up at her before reaching for her face.

Jane lowered her head down so that the flailing little arm could make contact. Once the baby touched her skin, her curiosity seemed to be appeased and she simply rested her hand against her cheek before a big grin seemed to transform her expression. Jane knew realistically she probably wasn't really smiling, but in that moment she stole her heart.

Kurt watched the two most important people in his life bond and thought his heart would burst. When Allie told him she was pregnant…he hadn't been happy. Wrong time, wrong woman…wrong man…what kind of father could he possibly be? Now, looking down at the rapped expression on Jane's face as she studied their newest member of their family he let go of all of his reservations.

"She's beautiful," Jane whispered reverently.

Kurt looked down at Jane and agreed. He knew she was talking about the baby, but he'd never seen anyone as beautiful to him as Jane. Looking down at the baby he smiled, she might not share Jane's DNA, but she certainly rivaled her step-mom in beauty.

"She has you're eyes," Jane smiled.

Kurt felt a pang…his only regret was that as wonderful as the baby was she didn't share any of Jane's features.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "But the next one will have yours."

Jane looked up startled before a becoming blush heated her face.

"I can't believe all of this is real," Jane admitted looking back down at the baby.

Kurt joined her on the couch and placed his arm around her. Pulling her into his side he squeezed gently. In all honesty he couldn't either. The last six months had been the best of his life. After Sandstorm fell and Jane admitted she loved him, he'd wasted no time instilling her in every part of his life. He'd moved her in the very next day. He'd proposed within the week and they'd been married within the month. That gave them just enough time for an extended honeymoon before the baby was born.

This was not the first time they'd kept the baby. Allie had admitted that she didn't mind the little breaks she had when it was Kurt's turn to parent. Remembering how many times they'd gotten up last night, Kurt could understand why.

"Are you tired?" Kurt worried looking at Jane.

"A little," Jane admitted dismissively, "But, look at her…who cares?"

Kurt had worried about telling Jane about the baby, but it was clear by her expression that she loved her every bit as much a Kurt did.

"What was that song you were singing to her last night?" Kurt asked with a little smile. He'd secretly recorded the song on his phone…

"Just something from before the orphanage," Jane explained.

"You remember things from _before_ the orphanage?" Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

"Not clearly," Jane denied, "But that nursery song…our Mom sang it to us."

"It's beautiful," Kurt kissed the side of her forehead.

"D _o_ you think Roman's…" Jane trailed off.

"I think he'd out there somewhere," Kurt assured her.

"What if he does terrible things?" Jane worried.

"We don't know what he's doing," Kurt admitted, "But we're looking for him and we will eventually find him."  
Jane looked forward and dreaded that day in equal measure.

Seeing that the baby was asleep, Kurt reached for her.

"Here, let me lay her down."

Jane released her reluctantly.

Kurt returned as teased her, "Now it's time I hold my other girl."

Jane smiled at his teasing and assisted him in pulling her onto his lap.

Resting her head into the crook of his neck she sighed in contentment.

"This is nice," She whispered, placing a little kiss on his neck.

Kurt shivered and his eyes closed.

"None of that," He warned her.

"Last night we were interrupted," Jane reminded him, "I thought you might want to pick up where we left off."

Groaning Kurt admitted, "More than you know, but first I want to feed you."

"Food can wait," Jane assured him, kissing his jaw.

"No," Kurt denied, "It can't. You hardly ate anything for lunch and it's getting late."

It was Kurt that instigated the kiss on her lips before he shifted her back onto the couch cushions with a little slap on her bottom.

"Spoilsport," Jane teased watching him move into the kitchen.

"I'll make it up to you," Kurt assured her with a heated expression.

"Promises…promises." Jane joined him in the kitchen.

"Don't be like that," Kurt insisted, "We have only the rest of our lives."

"I like the sound of that," Jane admitted, her hand running over his back before slipping low and squeezing.

"Stop it," Kurt laughed, but he didn't move away from her lingering touch.

"Okay," Jane relented, "You're clearly not going to be swayed, so what do you need me to do?"

"Well," Kurt teased her, "If we ever want to eat, you should probably sit at the bar and let me concentrate."

"Oh…do I distract you?" She said with a come hither smile.

Kurt looked at her blankly before shaking his head, "You know I can't think when you act like this,"  
"Good to know," Jane smiled before retreating to the barstool.

"Minx," He turned his attention back to his task with difficulty.

By the time he placed the plate in front of her she realized she _was_ really hungry and she'd teased him enough that he doubted he could eat.

"None of that," She said when he sat watching her eat, "You're going to need your strength."

"Jane," He warned her.

"I'm not teasing," She assured him, "You're mine."

"Yes," Kurt agreed wholeheartedly, "I am."

"Eat…quickly," Jane encouraged, becoming serious. When Kurt looked at her like that it made her more than a little desperate.

It was his turn to smile at her.

"Jerk," She whispered.

He laughed outright.

Suddenly her phone began to ring, "It's probably Patterson. She can stop interrupting now, we're married."

She answered the phone without checking the caller id.

"Nobody's there," She said with a puzzled frown.

Kurt heard footsteps on the porch and reached for Jane just as the door flew inward.

They hit the ground just as the men with the automatic weapons entered the front.

Kurt kicked the table into them and as they attempted to regroup, Jane and Kurt were on them.

The fight was vicious and more than a little desperate. Jane and Kurt were very aware of the baby sleeping innocently in the next room.

After they subdued the assailants, Kurt called the police, Patterson and Allie in that order.

The police arrived to take the suspects into custody, but not far behind them Assistant Director to the CIA Keaton entered.

Jane stiffened once she saw him.

"What's going on?" She demanded, Kurt placed his arm around her in support.

"We got some troubling intel," Keaton warned them.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"A hit's been place on Jane," Keaton explained, "Soon the best assassins in the world will be coming for her. They will not stop and they will not care about who stands between them on that bounty."

"Do you know who placed the hit?" Kurt demanded.

"Not conclusively," Keaton denied.

Jane looked up at Kurt in horror. _Had Roman….?_

"How much?" Jane worried.

"Two million," Keaton told her.

Her eyes closed, for that amount even armatures would try.

Kurt's arms tighten around her protectively.

Her heart was racing and all she could see was Kurt and his daughter standing between her and all the people that would come. Her heart was shattering at the obvious implication. She knew she had no choice…

"Thanks for warning us," Kurt told him, his eyes looking down at Jane in concern.

Keaton nodded, but his eyes were also on Jane. He knew and she looked at him in weary acceptance.

"I'll be outside tonight," Keaton said and Jane could read the offer easily enough. She gave him a little nod and turned to look up at Kurt.

Just then the baby monitor picked up the sound of a little cry.

"She's up," Jane worried.

"I'll get her and change her," Kurt offered.

By now it was very late and Jane knew Kurt would stay until she fell back asleep.

"Kurt," Jane called to him as he moved away.

He looked back over his shoulder at her distracted.

"I love you," She told him.

He moved back over to her and gave her a big huge, "I love you too. We'll get through this."

She could only nod before turning her face away so as not to give herself away.

She watched him go and listened to his interaction with his daughter through the baby monitor. She felt tears threaten but held them at bay.

Jane walked around the room and looked at the shattered furniture and all she could see was her shattered life.

Keaton's words echoed through her head and Jane forced herself to face the unthinkable. She had to leave. If she loved him…loved them…she couldn't do anything else. She knew it was both the ultimate act of love and the bitterest betrayal. He would hate her. Smiling without humor she realized in that they would have common ground. She hated herself too.

Picking up the stuffed bear from the floor she looked down at it tenderly. Pulling it to her chest she could still feel the soft wiggly little body snuggling against her. Kurt's daughter was the most precious thing she'd ever seen, pure and innocent…beautiful in every way. Everything she was not. She loved her. Not as just an extension of Kurt, but as her own little stubborn self.

Opening the door to the nursery, she saw the Kurt had fallen asleep. She studied his face quietly, knowing that soon the memory would be all that she had to treasure. She placed the stuffed bear on the dresser and she felt tears threaten as she silently pulled off her ring. One spilled over and rolled down her cheek as she peered inside the crib before turning to look at Kurt for possibly the last time.

Keaton was waiting for her. Kurt would never agree to her leaving, so she wasn't telling him. With a final looked at the man that meant everything, she turned and walked away.

He slept on unknowing that his wife was gone. The assassins that had attacked them might have failed in killing her, but she was lost to him all the same…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keaton greeted her when she opened the front door.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"You'll leave men here to watch over him until my departure becomes common knowledge?" Jane worried.

"Longer than he'll want them here," Keaton assured her.

"Let's go," Jane agreed.

"For what it's worth," Keaton told her, "I'm sorry."

"It's my own fault," Jane admitted, "I turned my back on reality and it almost got them killed. I was selfish and stupid. This life isn't for me, I won't forget again."

Keaton watched her walk down the sidewalk with remorse. She wasn't wrong…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt woke up disoriented. Looking over he saw that his daughter was still sleeping and rose to go find Jane. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep. After learning what they'd just heard, he knew she would be beside herself.

He opened the door and headed to their bedroom silently. The house was quiet and his senses had begun to pick up on that something was wrong.

He opened the bedroom door only to realize it was empty. He knew then, but he refused to accept it. With desperation he checked every room. When he finally noticed her ring on the chest of drawers, he picked it up with a trembling hand and clenched it in his fist. Walking from the nursery, he opened the front door and demanded to the man standing there.

"Where's my wife?"

"I don't know," The man said honestly.

"Who are you guarding if she's gone?" Kurt demanded with a tick in his jaw.

"You and your daughter," The CIA Agent admitted.

"Why?"

"Keaton said he owned Jane…so we'll watch out for you until those people interested in her whereabouts realize she's gone."

Kurt slammed the door closed and reached for his phone.

Keaton answered on the second ring.

"She's gone," He said without greeting him.

"I want her back," Kurt demanded.

"I don't know where she went." Keaton admitted.

"How could you let her just walk away?" Kurt demanded harshly.

"I owed her," Keaton reminded him, "Now we're even."

"No," Kurt denied, "Now you owe me. I want her back…now."

"We both know we won't ever find her." Keaton reminded him.

"Oh," Kurt denied, "I'll find her and you're going to help me."

"Kurt…let her go." Keaton implored, "She's a sitting duck with every Sandstorm operative and hired gun knowing where to find her. You really think Allie is going to let you take your daughter with people gunning for Jane. You need to see the bigger picture. It's safer for everyone if she walks away."

"No," Kurt denied, "Nobody is safe until I get her back."

"Don't let her sacrifice be for nothing," Keaton pleaded.

"We said forever," Kurt insisted, "I'm holding her to it."

"You said until death do you part…" Keaton argued, "Don't tempt fate."

"I'd rather be dead than without her," Kurt said honestly.

"Would you rather her be dead?" Keaton demanded bluntly.

"What do you thinks going to happen with the world trying to kill her and no allies?" Kurt demanded.

"Okay…I'll look," Keaton reluctantly agreed, "But you need to really think about this. The life you're fighting for won't be easy."

"She's worth any sacrifice," Kurt assured him.

Keaton hung up and his shoulders hunched. He feared he'd just made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. He'd owed Jane, but he suddenly realized that he might have just ruined her life. What seemed so obvious only hours ago, now seemed glaringly wrong, but it was too late. She was gone and he knew finding her would be next to impossible. He did owe Weller he realized and this time he might not be able to pay up…


	17. Two for One

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I know several people have expressed an interest in me continuing the chapter for The Night They Came…but I have no idea what happened! Ha! I'll think on it and see if inspiration strikes, but until then, I wrote this as a request from Spiigrl with a shout out to the friend in Zambia.

On a side note I am not good at writing prompts, so I have no idea if this is at all the vision she was looking for, but sometimes the story even surprises me. These characters from the show are so alive they can even change the direction of the story occasionally. Hope you enjoy it, even if it wasn't exactly what you were looking for! I gave it a shot. This is a one shot and not in keeping with the direction of the show, but it was nice to write something totally different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Patterson stood frozen looking over at Rich in disbelief.

"I still can't believe he let her go after everything," Rich went on as though he hadn't just dropped the biggest bombshell of his life.

"Back up," Patterson insisted.

"What?" Rich stopped typing and looked up at her and seeing her surprise demanded, "Don't you know anything?"

"Exactly when did Jane and Weller _hook up_?" Patterson demanded incredulously.

"Right before she left," Rich insisted.

"How would you even know this?" Patterson scoffed.

"I have my ways," Rich insisted.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Patterson denied, "If that had happened, Jane would still be here."

"Not if our angry little munchkin hadn't screwed it up…literally," Rich insisted.

"I don't believe you," Patterson turned back to look down at her monitor.

"Oh, yeah?" Rich insisted, walking over and pushing her out of his way, "Then what do you say about this?"

Patterson was looking at him in outraged disbelief as he typed on her keyboard…when the video feed came up she looked up at the screen absently. Once her eyes registered what she was looking at her disbelief turned to horror.

"NO!" She denied vehemently, "This can't be…"  
"Well," Rich stared at the screen with her, "Either our wonder woman has really let herself go, or she's pregnant."

"Is this live?" Patterson asked urgently.

"You can see the date and time stamp for yourself." Rich assured her.

"How long have you known?" Patterson was already grabbing her coat.

"Since the diagnosis," Rich told her, "Where are you going?"

"To see Jane, obviously," Patterson told him.

"Yeah," He looked back up at the screen, "I don't think she's going to be happy to see you."

"Get that off the screen before the entire office knows," Patterson insisted.

Rich did as she asked.

"You're just going to leave me alone with your lab?" Rich asked pointedly.

Patterson stopped abruptly, she _couldn't_ do that… "Fine, let's go."

Rich hid his delighted smile. "Let's go,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane rubbed her back absently. It had been four months since they'd taken down Sandstorm. Four months since she left everyone behind.

She missed them…but nobody more than Kurt.

She hadn't realized she was expecting until two months ago. She'd felt out of sorts, but just attributed it to her decision to leave. When she'd told Hirst that she wanted to stay, she had smiled at her before outlining just how dangerous that decision was. Not only for her, but everyone she came in contact with.

They'd taken down Sheppard, but Roman and other Sandstorm members were still out there. If she didn't go into protective custody, Hirst feared it was only a matter of time before one of them came for her. She could still remember the compassion on Hirst's face when she'd warned her.

Jane realized the truth of her statement, but she could simply walk away from Kurt without saying goodbye. The goodbye had turned in to a hell of a lot more than she'd bargained for and here she was. She didn't know what to do, but she knew as long as she was pregnant, she had to remain hidden.

It seemed that no sooner than she'd been advised of the pregnancy, she'd begun to show. She didn't know much about it, but it had seemed like even her body had turned against her. Her ever expanding waistline had delighted and puzzled her for another month before the next trip to the Ob-gyn had garnished the reason. Twins.

She'd cried happy tears at that. Their children would never have to be alone like she was. She knew she needed to find a way to let Kurt know about the kids, but the second she did, he would come. That would lead anyone else right to her. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't fight right now, she had to wait until the babies came so that she could defend them, then she'd take them to Kurt.

The bell above the door rang and Jane looked over with a smile. She worked in a consignment shop and all day people came to both drop off their stuff and shop for new stuff. Not exciting, but safe…

When she saw Patterson, Jane felt tears fill her eyes.

"Patterson," She said happily, still standing behind the counter.

"Jane!" Rich greeted her enthusiastically.

"Rich?" Jane looked past Patterson in disbelief, "What's going on?"

"I think that might be our line," Rich insisted, his eyes falling to her waist.

Jane's hand dropped protectively to her stomach even though she knew they couldn't see it.

"What do you mean?" Jane bluffed.

Patterson ignored convention and flew behind the counter and engulfed Jane in a trembling hug.

"Patterson," Jane protested even as she hugged her back.

"Why didn't you come back when you realized?" Patterson demanded.

"I can't…" Jane admitted tearfully, "Hirst said that with Roman and all the other Sandstorm agents out there, it wouldn't be safe for anyone."

"What about what's safe for you?" Rich demanded, "Who's making sure they don't find you here. You can't exactly fight…"

"I won't have to as long as I remain under the radar." Jane insisted.

"You need to tell Kurt!" Patterson insisted, her hand finding the baby bump and pressing gently.

"I can't!" Jane insisted, "You know they expect me to do that…they are watching him for sure."

"He is going to go out of his mind," Patterson protested.

"You _can't_ tell him!" Jane argued.

"You _have_ to tell him," Paterson countered.

"I can't go back until I have the babies…" Jane insisted, "Then when they come, I can fight and the babies will be safe. I'm not going to keep them from him!"

"Babies…" Patterson's eyes flew to Jane's waist…"Twins?"

"Twins," Jane admitted with a trembling smile.

"Twins," Rich repeated and looked a little misty.

"How'd you find me?" Jane worried.

"Rich," Patterson admitted, "He's been watching you."

Jane looked over at Rich in surprise.

"Got to keep an eye on my favorite lady," Rich insisted, "Since Stubbles doesn't seem to be able to…"

"How is Kurt?" Jane asked Patterson.

"Horrible," Patterson admitted, "Grumpy, angry, impatient, closed off."

"So the same," Rich told her.

"Jane," Patterson drew her attention, "Come back with me…Kurt will keep you safe. All of you."

"And who will keep him safe?" Jane demanded. "You and I both know he almost got killed when Allie was pregnant and in danger. I want the kids to have a father…so he can't know until they're safe."

"Then come back with me," Patterson insisted, "Stay with me."

"I love you too," Jane admitted, "I'm not going to risk you. Plus Reade and Tasha are with you all the time, they'll figure this out."

"No," Patterson insisted, "They won't. I won't let them."

"Patterson," Jane protested, tempted beyond belief. She felt so alone…the thought of having someone to share all of the little milestones with was almost too tempting.

"It's either me or her," Rich insisted seriously.

"How are you even here?" Jane demanded.

"Stubbles got me out to help with a case," Rich explained.

"Okay," Jane agreed, "But how did you come to be _here_?"

"Patterson broke me out," Rich teased them.

Jane looked over at Patterson in disbelief.

"Well," She insisted, "I couldn't leave him alone in the lab…"

Jane closed her eyes and laughed.

"The others are going to be going ape shit," She warned her.

"Probably," Patterson admitted, not caring.

"You better get back before they trace your phone," Jane insisted.

"Come with me," Patterson refused to leave.

"I can't," Jane said reluctantly.

"I'm going to tell Kurt if you don't come with me," Patterson warned her.

"Then I'll just run," Jane insisted.

"Yeah," Patterson scoffed, "That won't send Kurt over the edge or anything."

Jane knew they were at an impasse.

"If I come with you…you'll keep the secret?" She demanded.

"Unless you start having problems or someone comes gunning for you," Patterson agreed.

"Are you sure?" Jane let herself be convinced.

"Absolutely," Patterson insisted.

"I'll come over after work," Jane agreed.

"I'm trusting you," Patterson told her.

"I promise," Jane assured her.

Patterson hugged her one more time before reluctantly turning away.

"See you tonight," She said over her shoulder.

"See you," She agreed.

"What about me?" Rich asked the two of them, "Don't I get anything for making this happen?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that you _made_ this happen," Jane said drolly.

"I'm getting the band back together," Rich insisted, "And _you_ should be so lucky."

Jane laughed at his offended tone, "Thanks Rich," She relented and gave him a hug.

His face lit up and his attitude softened.

"I think I should get one of the babies for this," He insisted, "Daddy Rich… has a nice ring to it."

Jane hit him on the back of the head in exasperation.

"Goodbye Rich,"

Jane watched them go before taking a relieved breath. She knew it was dangerous being around any of the team right now, but she desperately didn't want to be alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson and Rich arrived back at the NYO to find ciaos.

"Where have you both been?" Kurt demanded when they walked in.

"Ahhh," Patterson hesitated, "We were running down a lead."

"Smooth," Rich said under his breath.

"You took Rich with you?" Tasha asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Patterson looked over at Rich desperately, "I couldn't leave him alone in the lab."

"What if he'd tried to escape?" Reade demanded.

"I didn't," Rich pointed out calmly.

"Patterson," Kurt didn't look amused, "What's really going on?"

"Nothing," She lied, "Rich was just helping me out with some things."

"That's it," Kurt said, "I'm sending him back…"

"NO!" Patterson denied, "We need him here. I want to make him a consultant."

"WHAT?" Reade looked stunned, but no more so than Rich.

Tasha didn't say anything, but she got a look on her face than Patterson knew all too well.

"For how long?" Kurt demanded.

"Permanently," Patterson insisted.

"Have you lost your mind?" Reade said calmly, "He would drive you crazy in an hour and you want him permanently?"

"Yes," Patterson looked over at Kurt with a stubborn expression.

"Come with me," Kurt told her, turning back toward his office.

Patterson followed after him without looking at any of the others.

"What'd you do?" Reade was demanding to Rich as they walked away.

Kurt waited until Patterson was seated before he asked her gently, "What's going on?"

"Rich is helping us with something," Patterson admitted.

"I know," Kurt reminded her, "I'm the one that had him transferred over."

"Something….else," Patterson explained.

"What?" Kurt looked more determined.

"I can't tell you," Patterson admitted.

"Why not?" Kurt demanded.

"I promised someone I wouldn't," Patterson admitted.

"Does this have something to do with Jane?" Kurt sat forward, his heart racing.

When she didn't answer, he figured that was answer enough.

"Is she…okay?" Kurt worried quietly.

Patterson nodded, but couldn't look at him.

"Patterson…if something is going on with Jane, I want you to tell me." Kurt insisted.

"I can't," Patterson denied, "But I can tell you this…She intends to come back, she just can't do it right now."

"She's coming back?" Kurt felt hope rise, "To us?"

"I can't say any more." Patterson told him sadly.

"So Rich is watching out for Jane too?" Kurt demanded, looking at where Rich was laughing at Reade's and Tasha's interrogation.

"He's the one that found her," Patterson admitted.

"I'll set up the transfer," Kurt agreed, "but I want to see her."

"NO!" Patterson insisted, "I barley convinced her to not run when I showed up. Hirst warned her that with Roman and Sandstorm still out there it was too dangerous to stay here. That's why she left!"

"What?" Kurt said his voice dangerously quiet.

"She told Hirst she wanted to stay, but Hirst said it wouldn't be safe for her or us…"

"She _wanted_ to stay?" Kurt's hand clenched.

"Let me watch out for her," Patterson implored, "Until she feels like she can come back."

Kurt nodded his agreement, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. She hadn't left because she wanted to, but because she thought she had to. He knew it would be killing him to wait, but if she was going to come back, then he'd give her the time she needed. He knew if something happened, Patterson would tell him. It gave him a small measure of peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later Jane was sitting on the couch with her feet up when Patterson got home.

"You look tired," Patterson teased her.

"I look like a balloon," Jane insisted.

"Standing on your feet all day can't be good for you," Patterson worried, when she saw that her ankles were swollen.

"Well you asked the doctor about that last time we went to the exam." Jane reminded her, "And she said that it's normal for me to be retaining water."

"I can't believe you didn't want to know the sex of the babies," Patterson teased her, "How are you going to prepare for the delivery, if you don't know what we're getting?"

Jane looked away, she was embarrassed to admit that she hadn't said no to finding out the sex of the babies because she wanted to keep it a surprise, but because she'd wanted Kurt to be there with her when she found out. She knew that couldn't happen, but that was the reason she'd refused. She knew it was silly and she couldn't change what had to be to keep everyone safe, but she wished she could.

"I guess we can find out next time," Jane said without enthusiasm.

Patterson looked over at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

Jane didn't want to admit that she missed Kurt, but Patterson probably knew that already.

"I'm just tired," Jane admitted.

Patterson had been great. She went to all of her doctor's appointments and made sure Jane ate. She was forever poking vitamins and milk down her.

"Is Rich finally setting in?" Jane asked with a smile.

Patterson harrumphed, "Today he insisted that Tasha and Reade had to go undercover as a couple and when they were not sufficiently affectionate he did the unthinkable and compared them to you and Kurt in the Hampton's. You could have heard a pin drop."

Jane was looking over at Patterson with a concerned expression, "What did Kurt say?"

"Nothing," Patterson admitted, "He simply excused himself and went back to his office."

"Has he…" Jane hesitated.

"What?" Patterson came to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Has he…started seeing anyone?" Jane finally forced out.

"NO!" Patterson denied, surprised.

"Why so adamant?" Jane asked sadly, "It's been six months since I left. He's allowed to be happy."

Patterson actually laughed at that, "You think he could ever be happy without you?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Patterson looked over at it in surprise. She hadn't had anyone over since Jane agreed to move in. Reade and Tasha were getting suspicious and she wouldn't be at all surprised to find one or both of them on the other side of the door.

"You better go in the bedroom," Patterson worried.

Jane looked over at the door and then back at Patterson, "Call me if you have any trouble."

 _Like that was going to happen_ , Patterson thought in exasperation.

Walking over to the door she pulled it open and couldn't hide her reaction when it was Kurt and not her two well-meaning best friends.

"Kurt!" Patterson greeted in warning as he pushed his way inside without waiting for an invitation.

"I can't wait any more," He told her bluntly, "Tell me where Jane is."

Jane's eyes grew wide in dismay. Kurt was here…almost close enough to touch. She felt her hand tremble at the need.

"Kurt," Patterson insisted, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know somethings going on," Kurt argued, "And I've been waiting for you to trust me with whatever it is, but I'm done being patient."

"You don't understand," Patterson implored, almost desperate to get him to leave before Jane decided to go it on her own again.

Kurt ran his hand around his neck in frustration. Looking away from her shattered expression, his eyes fell on a book on the coffee table.

 _What to Expect When You're Expecting…_

His eyes flew from the book to her waistline. When his eyes met hers she knew he knew.

"Where is she?" He advanced on her and grabbed both her arms desperately.

"Kurt…" Patterson didn't want to lie, but she'd promised.

Kurt looked over his shoulder as the bedroom door opened and Jane stepped out.

His eyes fell to her stomach and Patterson was immediately forgotten. He was on her in two long strides. His arms pulled her against him even as his hand slid down to touch her distended waist.

"Jane," He whispered reverently, his lips against her face.

"Kurt…you shouldn't be here," She worried.

His arm tightened around her and he looked down on her in disbelief.

"It looks like I should have been here a hell of a lot sooner than now." He denied.

"We're fine," Jane insisted.

"I'm not," Kurt denied.

"I didn't want to tell you until the babies came…because I'm sure you're being watched. Staying away would be hard on you if you realized I was pregnant…"

"Babies…" Kurt looked down at her shattered.

"Twins," Jane admitted with a little smile.

"Twins," Kurt repeated reverently, his hand sliding intimately over her stomach. One of the babies kicked back forcefully and his eyes flew to hers in instant delight.

"Kurt," Jane looked up into his face and wondered how she could ever make a man that looked at her like that turn his back and wait until the babies came…

"No," Kurt said adamantly. She didn't have to say anything. He hadn't been able to stay away when he thought it was just her, now that he knew…she wasn't getting away again.

"If someone is watching you," Jane insisted, "Looking for me…"

"I'll take a leave of absence," Kurt insisted, "We can go away until the babies come."

Jane's eyes grew big, "You'd do that?"

"Jane, I'd quit and run away with you before I missed another second of this pregnancy." Kurt said bluntly.

Patterson watched on with a huge smile. She'd done the right thing convincing Jane to come home with her. She'd watched out for her until she was close enough that Kurt could take over. She was so happy for them. Seeing them together now after watching both of them suffer all these months alone, it was like a miracle but she knew she was going to miss having Jane with her after work.

"Are you sure?" Jane worried.

"I have _never_ been _surer_ of anything in my life," Kurt confirmed.

"O…Okay," Jane agreed a huge relieved smile breaking out on her face.

Kurt leaned in and claimed her smile for his own. He was breathless when he pulled back. She was as well.

"I'm…gonna go pick up diner," Patterson said awkwardly.

"Patterson," Kurt looked over at her gratefully.

"It wasn't just me," Patterson admitted, "Rich was the one that told me."

"I can see why you wanted to make him a consultant." Kurt admitted.

"He knew before any of us," Patterson warned him, "He's going to rub it in for the rest of our lives."

"I don't even care," Kurt admitted. It was worth it to get to have these moments with Jane and the babies.

"I'll be right back," Patterson said and when neither Jane nor Kurt looked away from each other to acknowledge her exit she didn't bother to hide her smile.

The door closed behind her and Kurt couldn't help but feel that this moment was surreal. He'd been suffering all this time tortured with the thought that Jane had decided to leave him, only to find out she'd wanted to stay and felt she didn't have a choice. The thought that she would one day come back had kept him going. This… _THIS_ he hadn't expected, but he would be lying if he didn't admit he was thrilled.

"Do…do you regret it?" Jane worried.

"NO!" Kurt was adamant. "I can't wait."

Jane gave him one of those looks that made him love her even more.

"Come sit down," Kurt worried, ushering her over to the couch.

Jane sat. Her legs were actually trembling.

"Is…is everything okay? Are you okay?" Kurt demanded, his fingers threading through hers.

"The pregnancy is going well," Jane admitted.

"Do you know the sex of the babies?" Kurt asked softly.

At the look on her face Kurt worried, "What?"

"They offered for us to find out," Jane admitted, "But…"

"What?" Kurt encouraged her, "You didn't want to know?"

"No," Jane denied, "I just wanted…"

"You wanted?" Kurt repeated when she hesitated.

"I didn't want to find out without you," Jane said in a rush.

Kurt closed his eyes at that admission. When he opened them it was Jane's turn to be speechless at the love she could read there.

"I love you," Kurt told her quietly.

She felt a tear spill over at that admission, "I…I love you too," Jane told him.

"You need to stop doing what you think is best for me and start putting the kids first." Kurt said intently, "They are safer when we both protect them."

Jane realized he was right. He wasn't a child that needed to be protected he was a father that had the right to protect his kids, even if it meant his own life. He wouldn't be the man she loved if he didn't feel that way and she wouldn't be the woman he deserved if she didn't give him that opportunity.

"I won't forget," She promised.

"When's your next Dr.'s appointment?" Kurt demanded.

"A week," Jane admitted.

"Could we…call and find out…" Kurt trailed off and looked up at her with a vulnerable expression.

"We can call," Jane agreed, "They're closed right now, but tomorrow first thing."

Kurt grinned at her in excitement. Seeing the look on his face loosened something inside her. She remembered his reservations when Allie was pregnant, but didn't see any of that in his face now.

"So you're okay…with…" Jane didn't exactly know how to ask him if he regretted getting her pregnant.

"I've never been more excited about anything in my life," Kurt assured her bluntly.

She smiled up at him like he'd just given her the world, when she was the one that had done that for him.

Kurt spent the evening with them and when Patterson returned with diner he gave her a hug. She'd been there for Jane when he couldn't and he knew if it was for her keeping the secret, Jane might have bolted and he would have not been able to share any of this pregnancy with her.

"I owe you," He told her.

"It's what families do," She denied.

"We're going to call the Doctor in the morning," Jane told her, "Find out if their boys or girls. We want you to be with us."

Patterson felt tears threaten. "I'd love that."

"You better go," Jane said sadly, looking at how tired Kurt appeared to be.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt denied immediately.

"You can't stay here," Jane worried, "If someone is watching…"

"Then they'll just think I'm the worst friend ever," Patterson said without concern.

"But…" Jane looked up at Kurt in concern.

"I'm staying."

Looking over at Patterson she said easily, "He's staying."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The three of them shared a look.

"Hurry," Patterson insisted.

Kurt grabbed the book off the coffee table and he and Jane retreated into the spare bedroom and closed the door.

Patterson opened the door to find the two people she expected earlier.

"Hey…guys," She greeted without moving out of the doorway.

Tasha pushed past her and demanded, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Patterson said innocently.

"You don't think we recognize Weller's vehicle?" Tasha demanded.

"Oh," Patterson hadn't thought of that.

"Are you…having an affair with Weller?" Tasha demanded in outrage.

"Why do you say it like that?" Patterson was offended.

"Because you know Weller loves Jane," Reade said quietly, "You're just going to get yourself hurt."

"We know Jane's gone," Tasha admitted, "But he's clearly not over her…"

Weller came into the room shaking his head and leading Jane, their hand's linked.

"Close the door," He told Patterson.

Reade and Tasha gapped at Jane speechless.

"Never mind," Tasha said to Patterson over her shoulder.

"When did this happen?" Reade demanded.

When Kurt looked at Reade in exasperation Tasha quipped, "At lease he didn't ask how it happened."

"Tasha," Patterson groaned, while Jane started laughing. She'd missed this so much.

Reade and Tasha descended on her and she hugged them back with a smile.

"You're huge," Tasha said bluntly, "You've only been gone six months…were you pregnant when you left?"

"Gee," Reade chided, "Make her feel like a freak."

"We're…having twins," Jane admitted with a blush looking up at Kurt.

He was smiling down at her with a satisfied expression and Reade and Tasha shared a look. No need to ask how either of them felt, it was more than obvious.

"Congratulations," Reade shook Kurt's hand.

Tasha gave him a hug.

"So why the secrecy? Tasha asked.

"Hirst warned Jane that with Roman and some of Sandstorm still out there, she wouldn't be safe if she didn't go into hiding." Kurt explained.

"She wasn't wrong," Tasha reluctantly admitted.

"So you've know this whole time?" Reade looked over at Patterson.

"No," Patterson denied, "Rich told me."

"That explains why that pain in our ass is getting to torture us every day," Reade said drolly.

"Now what?" Tasha asked them.

"I'm taking a leave of absence," Kurt told her, "Until the baby comes."

"Then what?" Reade asked him.

"Then we come home and lean on our family to keep our children safe." Kurt looked around the room at the people closes to him.

"We've got you," Tasha assured them.

"The secret service won't have anything on us," Reade agreed with a smile.

Jane felt the last of her worries melt away and suddenly she felt weepy.

"Hey," Kurt worried, his arm coming around her in concern.

"I'm just so happy," Jane admitted, sharing a look with Patterson.

"That's the biggest understatement of my life," Kurt agreed, leaning in and kissing her gently.

The team watched on with big smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jan woke up with Kurt wrapped around her, his hand resting on her belly.

She smiled when she thought about the night before. They'd closed the door to Patterson's spare room and Kurt had begun to strip her before the latch had fully caught.

"I want to see," He told her huskily, "Is it okay?"

She raised her arms and he pulled the shirt over her head with a relieved smile.

He's spent a considerable amount of time exploring all the changes. She smiled when she remembered him talking to her stomach as he cradled it in both hands and placed gentle kissed randomly.

"I'm huge," She worried.

Looking at her larger chest, Kurt agreed hoarsely, "I noticed you filled out a little bit."

"Kurt," Jane laughed, "I meant all over."

Kurt cleared his throat in embarrassment, "You look amazing."

She leaned over to kiss him and felt the proof of his word against her.

Her eyebrows shot up and she looked at him incredulously, "How can you think I look good like this?"

"I did this to you," Kurt explained in satisfaction, "Those are my kids being sheltered by your body. I've never seen anything sexier in my life."

"Did you want to…?" Jane trailed off blushing.

"More than you know," Kurt admitted, "But is it okay?"

"I'm sure it is," Jane told him, "Not that I've had any reason to ask…"

"We'll be careful," Kurt agreed leaning in and claiming her mouth.

"Careful," Jane agreed breathlessly.

It was the best night sleep that either of them had enjoyed in months.

Kurt woke up and for a moment he was afraid that it had just been a dream. His eyes flew open and the strange room registered moments before the kick that displaced his hand against Jane's stomach. The smile that transformed his face made her catch her breath.

"You're awake," She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"No," Kurt denied, "This is most definitely a dream."

"The Doctor's should be open in twenty minutes." Jane told him looking over at the clock.

"Just enough time to get ready," Kurt kissed the back of her shoulder before jumping up.

Jane was considerably slower and Kurt smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulders and assisted her into sitting up.

"You think it's funny now," Jane teased him, "But soon I won't be able to shave my legs anymore, then what are you going to do?"

"Dibbs," He assured her.

"You're going to shave my legs?" She looked at him in surprise.

"I'm almost looking forward to it." He admitted, unashamed.

"I'm intrigued." Jane admitted.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kurt assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson had breakfast waiting when they left the bedroom.

"Milk, Vitamin, breakfast," She listed sitting down at the table with them.

"Thanks," Jane smiled over at her affectionately.

"When are we calling?" She demanded, excited.

"Now?" Jane looked between them.

"You should eat first," Kurt worried.

"I can do both," Jane assured him.

Jane spoke to the receptionist before she was transferred to the nurse.

Placing the phone on the table on speaker she waited.

"Ms. Kelly?" The nurse greeted her.

"Yes," Jane confirmed using the alias they gave her, "We wanted to see if you would disclose the sex of the babies over the phone."

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked with a smile, "You seemed so reluctant last time you were here."

"I'm sure," Jane told her, "The Father's here with us…and we want to know."

"Oh, that's wonderful," The nurse enthused, "If you're sure…"  
"We are!" Patterson insisted with a laugh.

"You're getting one of each," The nurse admitted.

"A girl _and_ a boy?" Kurt squeezed Jane's hand in excitement.

"Nothing like coving all your bases," The nurse agreed with a laugh.

"Thanks," Jane told her before hanging up.

"A boy and a girl," Jane looked between Patterson and Kurt.

Squealing Patterson descended on them and the three of them celebrated together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he'd promised to do, Kurt took a leave of absence. He and Jane retreated from the world as they waited for their children to make their appearance.

Jane hadn't realized what she was missing. Kurt had taken up rubbing her back every night until she fell asleep. He fed her anything she craved, no matter what time it was and her legs were smoothly groomed right up to the end.

Kurt had nothing to complain about either. He'd surprised her with an engagement ring the first week he'd gotten her back. She'd initially worried it was because of the babies, but when he'd reminded her he'd never proposed to Allie she realized that he actually wanted her. She'd agreed. He'd had her before a Justice of the Peace by the end of the second week. She couldn't really tell anyone how he'd convinced her to do that. The blush spoke for itself.

She took comfort in the fact that she'd never seen Kurt quite so happy. She certainly never felt happier herself.

It was two and a half weeks before her due date when she began feeling dragging pains in her belly.

She suspected what it was, but didn't say anything to Kurt right away. She knew it was safe for the babies to come. Their new Ob-Gyn had assured them of that just last week. She placed a couple of calls before joining Kurt on the porch of the little cabin they were currently living in.

He pulled her down onto the swing with him and pushed it gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and his hand went to her stomach immediately.

She hadn't thought that through. Her tightening belly gave the show away.

"Jane," Kurt froze his eyes flying to meet hers, "Are you in labor?"

"Yes," She agreed calmly.

"We need to get you to the hospital!" Kurt felt a wave of panic hit him.

"In a moment," Jane insisted.

"What are we waiting for?" Kurt demanded rushing inside to get the case they packed for just this moment.

Just then a car pulled into the front of the building. Patterson was out of the car and next to them in moments.

"It's time!" She exclaimed happily while Tasha looked on with a smile and Reade with a pained expression. Rich climbed out of the backseat with a delighted grin.

"I knew you couldn't do this without me," He told Jane, moving over to her side and taking her arm.

Kurt looked down at him impatiently, before pushing him aside and placing his arm around Jane in support.

"Now?" Kurt smiled down at her, looking at the faces of the people surrounding them with an excited look.

"Now," Jane agreed, her hand clutching Patterson's hand tightly. She could never have done this without Patterson. She knew that if anything ever happened, their children would never lack the love she and Roman had failed to receive. It made the uncertain future much less ominous.

The babies arrived without fanfare. The doctor amazed at Jane's pain management. Kurt and she shared a look without commenting.

Kurt held their son that was delivered first and Jane held their daughter.

"I love you," He looked down at her possessively.

"I love you, too," Jane admitted.

Rich and the team joined them and Jane watched as Patterson gushed over first one and then the other. Reade took the baby with fear and Tasha was unashamedly making faces at the baby she was holding.

Jane looked over at Kurt to share this moment with him to find him already watching her. She smiled up at him tiredly. He didn't smile back at her right away, but simply looked at her with an expression she hoped never to forget.

"Which one do I get?" Rich demanded impatiently.

At that Kurt turned to him with a scowl.

"Calm down," He held up his hands in surrender, "I was just kidding."

Jane laughed at Kurt's protective reaction.

He turned to look back at her with a little shake of his head and tiny grin. Joining her on the bed he drew _her_ into his arms and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"You and the kids are every dream I've ever had," Jane whispered back.

"Me too," Kurt agreed, looking at their diverse family that had just become absolutely perfect.

Patterson was bouncing their daughter up and down gently and Tasha was rubbing their son's back soothingly. Reade was making faces at him behind her back and Rich was counting fingers and toes.

Kurt turned to look down at Jane with a serious expression.

She returned his look. The kiss they shared was reverent. The world awaited them, but they would greet it together. Their family was strong and their love absolute, their children protected in the loving arms of those that would live and die for them.


	18. The Night They Came- Chapter 2

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay...This is a continuation to the story. It was meant to be a stand alone discard, but I had some people interested to know what happened. I guess we'll try to find out together! Ha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane couldn't believe how quickly and completely she lost everything that mattered.

She'd walked away from Kurt and his daughter, her new family and Roman had chosen his path without her. For the first time in her life she had literally nobody.

She also didn't have any goals, other than staying alive. For what she didn't even know anymore. This life was no life.

She'd been on the run before, after they'd failed to kill her, but that was before she'd become so recognizable. The tattoos drew a lot of attention. Even if she could avoid the surveillance cameras that seemed to be everywhere, people would remember seeing her.

She needed to go someplace where there were no cameras…or people.

She also needed the means to live. Those two realities were in direct contrast with each other. She needed rural, but she needed to work.

Keaton had provided her a fake ID, but she knew she couldn't afford to use it. Someone had made it and she didn't trust anyone but her team. Her…former team, she thought with a pang. She considered contacting Patterson for help, but almost immediately discounted that option. She would never make Patterson lie to Kurt, it would eat at her and she'd suffered enough already.

That still left her in an unenviable position. She knew that she could steal what she needed, but that was the grey side of life she didn't ever want to go back to.

Coming to a park, Jane took a moment and sat on one of the benches. She watched the families playing. She wanted to cry. How had everything gone so wrong?

Remembering the dream she'd had so long ago, she realized her subconscious had known what was coming all along.

 _This life is not for you, you can't have it…_ She hated that it was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't stop.

Jane had walked out of their life together a week ago and there hadn't been a single sighting of her anywhere. He didn't understand how that was even possible.

Their team had joined in the hunt within the first few hours and Allie had come for their daughter. He knew why Jane had left without him and he'd almost not been able to look at Allie for fear that she'd be able to read his resentment in his eyes.

He'd never give up his daughter now that she was here…but he resented Allie for coming between him and Jane even unintentionally.

Keaton had given him the information on Jane's new identity, but just as he expected it hadn't been used. She was smarter than that and she didn't exactly trust Keaton.

He couldn't sit still. How was she even surviving? She'd taken nothing with her. No clothes, no money…nothing. Was she even eating? Where was she sleeping? He couldn't sleep not knowing if she was okay. He ate only what the team forced on him.

"Kurt," Patterson worried, "You need to sit down."

"Why haven't we found anything?" Kurt demanded impatiently, ignoring her concern.

"If we can't find her," Tasha assured him, "They can't either."

"Any luck on finding out who's responsible for the bounty?" Kurt demanded next.

"No," Patterson said for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe we should check for reports of conflict in the area around where Keaton dropped her," Reade suggested.

"It makes sense," Tasha reluctantly agreed, "If anyone was trailing Jane, she was the most vulnerable when she first left. Every day she isn't found, it gives her a safety cushion."

"I'll start checking," Patterson assured Kurt.

"No," Kurt denied, "I'll do it, you keep looking for who wants her dead."

Reade, Tasha, and Patterson watched him head back to his office with troubled frowns.

"How could she just leave?" Patterson worried.

"How could she have stayed? Reade argued.

"We would have helped her…protected her," Tasha insisted.

"For how long?" Reade reminded them.

"For as long as it took," Tasha insisted.

"You really think Jane is one to hide and let us risk ourselves?" Reade reminded them just who they were talking about.

"That's it!" Patterson said excitedly.

"What?" Tasha asked in confusion.

"It's _Jane,"_ Patterson said pointedly, "She isn't going to be running…or hiding, she's going to be hunting!"

"So you think she's going to be going after whoever placed the hit on her?" Reade realized.

"Of course she is," Tasha agreed, "But even we don't know who that is, how will she?"

"There must be a way for someone to claim the money," Reade suggested,

"There is," Patterson agreed, looking worried.

"So if we had access to Jane," Reade suggested, "We could fake the hit and follow the money."

Tasha reminded him, "But we don't."

"But she does," Reade reminded her.

"So you think she's going to try to claim the hit on _herself_?" Patterson demanded.

"What other choice does she have?" Reade demanded.

"None," Tasha agreed.

"So if the hit is paid…" Patterson worried, "We won't know if it's because she _was_ killed or she wants them to _think_ she was."

"Well," Tasha looked between them with a frown, "That should finish him off."

"We can't tell him," Reade denied.

"If the hit gets funded," Patterson insisted, "We have to tell him!"

" _If_ it gets funded," Tasha argued, "We tell him our theory _and then_ we notify him."

" _Agreed,"_ Reade said.

" _Agreed,"_ Patterson said with a worried tone.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Tasha sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt started from the cabin they had been staying at in Colorado and began going out in ten mile radius. To his dismay he found plenty to concern him. Within fifty miles of their secluded retreat there had been three murders, seven assaults and 9 robberies.

He started with the murders. One of them was solved, but two remained open. Of those two one appeared to be unrelated to Jane. An elderly couple killed in their home. The other, however, seemed alarming.

A man was found, his neck broken, clearly having put up a fight. His knuckles were bloody and a weapon had been discharged since shell casings were found at the scene, but no weapon had been recovered.

The man was either not carrying any ID or he'd been robbed.

Picking up the phone he contacted the detective in charge of the case for more details.

"Detective Donovan," The phone was answered.

"Yes," Kurt told him, "My name is Kurt Weller, I'm the Assistant Director of the New York City Branch of the FBI, and I was calling to get information about your John Doe case that came in on Tuesday."

"Do you have information for me?" Donovan asked Kurt.

"No," Kurt denied, "We are simply following leads for any anomalies in the area. There was an incident within fifty miles of this crime scene and we're looking for possible connections."

"What kind of incident?" Donovan demanded.

"Assault," Kurt explained.

"Well," Donovan told him, "We have one unidentified dead body, shell casings that make it look like it might have been the OK Corral, blood of unknown origin in at least five locations, and nobody reported missing."

"Blood in five locations?" Kurt stiffened in alarm.

"Yeah," The Detective confirmed, "It looks almost like a set up."

"How do you mean?" Kurt worried.

"The blood splatter is where you'd expect to find shooters in an ambush. We only have one body, but at least five locations displaying blood patterns. The dead man isn't in our system. We can't ID him using his fingerprints and we've run his picture on multiple media platforms to no avail."

"So you think that at least four other people might be involved?" Kurt demanded.

"At least three other shooters," The Detective confirmed. "The caliper of the bullet casings found indicated that multiple weapons were involved."

"And the fourth?" Kurt demanded.

"The assailant or the victim," The Detective explained, "Whoever the fourth person was they were clearly wounded, but no hospitals have reported anyone seeking medical attention."

"How much blood?" Kurt felt his jaw clench even as he forced out the question.

"A nominal amount," Donovan admitted, "Enough to ensure the person should be seeking medical attention, but not enough to be obviously fatal. Since they failed to seek medical attention I have an all alerts bulletin out to notify me if we find anyone else diseased from a gunshot wound."

"I'm sending a team out to assist you in this investigation," Kurt warned him.

"Do you know what's going on?" Donavan demanded.

"No," Kurt denied, "But the MO is a close enough match to our assault that we we're taking the case."

"I'll watch for your team," Donovan agreed with tone.

Kurt demanded the case file and crime scene pictures be sent to him and hung up the phone.

Patterson answered on the first ring, "Did you find something?"

Kurt updated her on Detective Donovan's contact information.

"Kurt…" Patterson worried.

"We need to analyze the blood evidence to see if any of it is a match to Jane," Kurt ignored her concern.

"I handle it myself," She assured him.

Kurt hung up the phone and closed his eyes. This was the lead they'd been looking for, but the last thing he'd wanted to find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stumbled. She knew she'd lost a fair amount of blood and if she didn't get the wounds closed, she was probably going to be in a lot of trouble.

She felt foolish. She'd stayed inside that park for far too long. It had given the people tracking her too much time to close the distance. She'd been really lucky, they'd been armatures. Oh, they'd killed before of that she was certain, but they hadn't been trained mercenaries or she would undoubtedly be dead. As it was, she had a wound in her side and one in her leg.

The one in her leg gave her the greatest concern for two reasons. One, she needed to be able to fight and this was going to slow her down and two, the bullet was still in there.

She knew she couldn't go to the hospital, because they would be watching for her to do just that. She also couldn't risk taking the bullet out herself, because if she lost conscious she could literally bleed out.

All legitimate channels were closed and any Sandstorm ties she might be able to remember couldn't be trusted. She had only one real chance and still she hesitated. Finally relenting she found a pay phone and called information, it took less time than she expected before she was speaking with the last person she'd ever thought she'd have to go to for help.

"This is an unexpected surprise," The voice came on the line.

"I've been shot," Jane told him.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

Jane explained her location, "Do you have anyone in the area that can provide me with medical assistance?"

"Sit tight," She was assured, "I'm sending someone."

"Hurry," Jane implored.

"Where is our mutual friend?"

"No longer in the picture."

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Are you back in the shadows?"

"The wind," Jane clarified.

"Go with who I send you, I'll be right there."

"No!" Jane denied, but the line was already dead. Closing her eyes she wondered if she'd just made the second biggest mistake of her life.

Sinking down she waited, knowing the dye had just been cast and too tired to worry just how quickly her determination to remain in the light had already been compromised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt's phone rang as he was leaving the plane and heading to the crime scene.

"Weller," He answered.

"It's Donovan, we have another body."

Kurt stopped dead. He heart raced, his stomach sank and his hands began to tremble.

"Male or female?" He asked quietly.

"Male," Donovan confirmed.

Kurt's relief was so profound that for a second he thought he might have to sit down.

Donovan went on, "He was shot and it looks like someone tried to give him aid, but he didn't make it."

"So we have two crime scenes?" Kurt confirmed.

"Yes," Donovan agreed.

Kurt looked over at his team, "I'm sending someone to you now, text me the address."

Kurt hung up and Patterson demanded, "What?"

"They have a second body," Kurt explained.

"Is it…" Tasha gasped.

"It's male," Kurt assured her, "I'm sending you and Patterson to where the second body was discovered. Reade and I will head over to where the ambush took place."

"I've got Stewart looking through video surveillance in the area," Patterson assured Kurt.

"Send him the second address so he can check there as well." Kurt encouraged her, "And keep in touch. Jane's not far and she hurt, we need to find her."

The team split up all of them equally determined to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane saw the car pull up and remained hidden. When the man stepped out and held up his hands looking around, she knew he was the one she was waiting for.

She pushed herself up with more determination than strength.

When he saw her, he ran over to give her assistance.

"We need to get out of here," The man worried.

"Are you a Doctor?" Jane asked through gritted teeth.

"A Vet," The man explained with an apologetic smile.

"Great," Jane muttered sliding into the car.

"I can stitch up," The man warned her, "But I don't have any blood to give you, so we need to stop the bleeding."

Jane looked over at him in exasperation. Obviously the thought had already occurred to her.

"My side's already stopped and my leg still has the bullet inside. Until we get it out, sealing it would only make things harder." Jane explained.

The man looked over at her in concern. He was stepping way outside his comfort zone, but he owed the man that called him and he feared him enough to ensure he followed his instructions to the letter.

"What happened?" The man asked with a worried look.

"I was shot," Jane stated the obvious.

"I know that," The man agreed, "But why…how?"

"The less you know about this, the better off you are," Jane assured him.

"That doesn't reassure me," The man admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Look," Jane turned to him and said, "I just need you to stitch me up and take out the bullet. I'm not sticking around so relax."

The man knew he had to keep her at least long enough that the man had time to get there, but he wisely kept that information to himself.

"We're almost there," He assured her with a worried frown.

Jane closed her eyes wearily and dreaded what she already knew was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. The Night They Came- Chapter 3

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KeepSaying...how about the next Chapter right now? Gotta keep you in the writing mood. Everybody benefits when that happens...Ha! Thanks everyone for your reviews!

Hope you enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt entered the alley in which Jane had fought for her life and his stomach turned. He took the crime scene photos and took in the layout of the site. It was hard to imagine that she'd walked out of here alive.

"She must have been distracted," Reade said coming to stand where the blood they'd confirmed to be Jane's had been located. "No way would she have come this far in if she knew what was waiting for her."

Kurt didn't say anything, he knew Jane. They didn't even really have to speak with they were in the field together, each knowing what the other was thinking without words. He put that skill to the test as he stood there and looked around.

"She deliberately walked in here," Kurt denied.

"What?" Reade looked at him in disbelief, "Why?"

"She was trying to draw them out," Kurt realized.

"By getting herself killed?" Reade worried.

"She knew they were on to her. She didn't have a weapon, she didn't have backup, she didn't have a choice."

"That's suicide," Reade argued.

Kurt closed his eyes at that assertion.

"Kurt," Reade regretted his words immediately.

"Look again," Kurt warned him.

Reade looked around and started seeing what Kurt has already realized.

"She let them use their own weapons against each other," Reade finally realized.

"She angled herself so that if the shots missed her, they ended up shooting at each other." Kurt confirmed.

"Now she has weapons," Reade realized, "But she's wounded."

"She needs medical attention and I have no doubt that she could render herself aid, but she'd need supplies." Kurt insisted.

"So we canvas Doctor's offices and Hospitals," Reade suggested.

"No," Kurt denied, "They'll be looking for her to do that."

"Then what?" Reade worried, "Drug stores, medical supply warehouse?"

"No," Kurt rubbed his head in frustration, "They would have the medical supplies, but not surgical implements."

"So…vets?" Reade suggested.

At that Kurt's head came up sharply.

"Vets," He agreed.

"I'll pull up all the vets in the immediate vicinity." Reade pulled out his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane bit down on the leather strap as the bullet was dug out of her leg.

"Almost have it," The man told her.

When he pulled it from her wound she let her head fall back wearily and attempted to maintain consciousness.

He continued stitching her up before he dressed the wounds.

"That's it," He assured her.

When Jane attempted to rise he protested, "Whoa, where are you going?"

"I have to keep moving." Jane insisted.

"Not unless you want to undo everything I just did," He protested.

"You don't understand," Jane argued.

"Look," He told her, "I need to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't get an infection. Lay down, I'll get you something to eat and something for the pain. Tomorrow, if everything looks good, I won't stop you."

Jane settled back against the gurney reluctantly. Exactly when she fell asleep she couldn't have said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked down at the list of five Vet Clinics within their search radius.

"This is the third one," Reade said looking at the dark building in frustration.

"The fact that it's closed is good," Kurt insisted, "She couldn't break in if they were opened."

"I'll take the back," Reade said as he moved away.

Kurt moved with haste, he felt like he was going to miss her and urgency was driving him onward.

"Clear," Reade said over their coms.

"Clear," Kurt confirmed heading back toward their vehicle.

"Two more," Reade said hopefully.

Kurt said nothing at all.

They climbed back in the car and headed for the next location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up with a start.

She opened her eyes and groaned out loud.

"How did you get out?" She demanded.

"No, _Hello Rich thanks for saving my life_?" Rich demanded in outrage.

"Hello Rich," Jane repeated back dutifully, "Thanks for saving my life…but seriously how'd you get out?"

"Maximum security…piece of cake," He insisted with a little smile.

"You didn't…" She hesitated.

"Kill anyone?" He said helpfully, "No. I have more subtly than that."

Jane felt some of her tension ease.

"So you want to tell me exactly what the hell just happened?" Rich asked her seriously, "The last I heard you and our angry little munchkin was riding off into your happily ever after."

"You and I both know that happily ever after isn't for people like us." Jane denied.

Rich just looked down at her without saying anything.

"Someone placed a hit on me," Jane finally admitted, "Play your cards right and you could be a rich man."

"I'm Rich enough…see what I did there?" He teased her, but his eyes were serious.

"Ha…ha," Jane said tiredly.

"Who placed the hit?" Rich demanded.

"Unfortunately," Jane smiled, "The possibilities are endless."

"So you what…just left?" Rich looked troubled.

"I gave him the gift of a normal life," Jane said seriously.

"I don't know that that was one of the things he wanted," Rich denied.

"I need to get far away from here," Jane ignored that comment.

"Let's go," Rich agreed readily.

"Haven't you been listening?" Jane demanded, "This will never stop."

"Well," Rich reminded her, "The police will never stop trying to find me, so we both go on the lamb…together."

"Rich," Jane desperately didn't want to be alone…

"Cars out front," Rich offered.

Jane relented. Rich helped her up and supported her as they walked to the car.

"Thanks," Jane looked up at him before he closed the passenger door.

"Got to watch out for our favorite girl," Rich assured her, "Stubbles would expect it."

Jane felt tears threaten.

Rich moved around to the driver side his levity falling away. This was a train wreck, but he was determined to fix it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes after Rich drove away, Weller and Reade arrived.

Moving around they looked in the window of the well lite building and Reade came over the coms, "Looks like someone is cleaning up the blood from the examination room."

"Any sign of Jane?" Weller demanded.

"None," Reade denied, "But the cages in the back of the room are empty, so it doesn't look like he was working on an animal.

"Move in," Kurt advised.

Reade and Kurt converged on the examination room from different angles.

"Freeze," Kurt demanded with a hard voice.

The man froze, his hands immediately going up.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" He pleased looking over his shoulder fearfully.

Seeing the FBI logo on their vests he seemed to wilt.

"Look," He started talking fast, "I didn't want to help, but I had no choice!"

"Help who?" Kurt demanded advancing on him and slapping him in cuffs.

Looking down he saw all the blood soaked bandages that littered the table and the floor and his stomach lurched.

"The woman," The man explained, "I didn't have any choice. He would have killed me!"

"Who would have killed you?" Reade demanded, looking up at Kurt in alarm.

"Rich," The man told them.

"Rich Dot Com?" Reade confirmed in disbelief.

"Yeah…yeah," The vet explained. "I received a call from him earlier and he told me where to go to get the woman. She was wounded and bleeding pretty badly. I brought her back here and removed the bullet and stitched up her leg and her side. She'd lost a lot of blood so once I was done, she fell asleep or fainted. Rich arrived just fifteen minutes ago and took her.

"Was she awake?" Kurt demanded.

"Yeah," The vet admitted, "But really groggy. He had to help her to the car. She really needs blood."

"Description of the car," Reade demanded impatiently.

"I don't know," The vet immediately denied, "I didn't even look. It was blue or dark…I don't know."

Kurt pulled out his phone and contacted Stewart.

"Weller," Stewart answered immediately.

"Rich Dot Com just came and picked Jane up at this address," He provided the street information, "We need a visual on the make and model of the car. License plate and put out an APB. We also need to see if we can use video to figure out which way that it went."

"I'm on it," Stewart assured him, "I'll call you back."

Kurt hung up the phone and demanded, "What were her injuries?"

"She was shot in the side, that one went clean through and the leg. That bullet was still in there." He looked over at the projectile that was still in the pan by the table.

Kurt looked over too and closed his eyes.

"How did Rich even get out?" Reade demanded in frustration.

"I don't know," Kurt denied, "But I'm going to find out."

"Look," The man insisted, "I was just trying to help out. She would have bled to death if I hadn't stitched her up. She's still at risk for infection…"

Kurt bent down and picket up the leather strap. When he saw the bite marks imbedded in the soft leather he closed his fist around it in frustration.

"We need to get the phone record for the prison," Kurt told Reade.

"I'm on it," Reade began to dial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rich took her?" Tasha demanded in disbelief.

"She must have called him for help," Patterson realized.

"She should have called us," Tasha said with a scowl.

"You know why she didn't." Reade reminded her.

"We aren't children," Tasha argued, "She should have let us make our own decisions."

"Stewart just called," Patterson told them, "He put an APB out on the car. It was a navy colored sedan, and he tracked it out of town, but once it hit the outskirts, camera coverage stopped."

"Which way?" Kurt demanded.

"North," Patterson told him.

"Let's go," Kurt headed for the door.

"We're just going to go North?" Reade was looking at Kurt in disbelief.

"I….I need to head that way, if they find her…I want to be close." Kurt admitted.

"Then let's go," Tasha agreed, "I'll drive."

Patterson took Kurt's hand as they left. He didn't pull away, but tightened his hand around hers.

He knew it was unreasonable, but he actually felt better knowing that Rich was with her. The black site kingpin might be dangerous, but there could be no doubt for his affection for Jane. He was dangerous enough to keep her safe and for that he was unexpectedly relieved.

"We need to call the prison and get the recording of the call," Reade said, "Make sure Rich didn't kill anyone getting out of there."

"If he didn't," Kurt said from the back, "We need to make sure there's no man hunt for him."

"You want us to cover for Rich?" Tasha demanded incredulously.

"Jane need's help," Kurt insisted, "They have enough people hunting them right now, we don't need to make the situation worse."

"We need to start monitoring other people Jane might be in contact with." Patterson realized.

"Ava Montes," Tasha said from the front.

"Make a list of whoever you can think of," Kurt agreed, "Set up surveillance."

"We're going to find her," Patterson assured Kurt.

He nodded, but his face was tense. Would it be before or after another attempt on her life?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane fell asleep in the car and Rich looked over at her in concern.

He'd played down his decision to break out of prison, but it hadn't been easy. When he'd received her call, he'd known she was desperate. As much as he'd like to pretend otherwise, he realized he wouldn't be her first choice.

Weller must be going out of his mind…

He considered calling him, but hesitated. Jane had left for a reason and he needed to respect that decision, even if he didn't agree with it. If he betrayed her trust, she would leave him behind as well. Then she'd be on her own. Looking over at the bloody mess she currently was, he didn't think that was the best thing for her. She was one of the most competent and lethal people he knew, but she wasn't invincible and he wasn't willing to risk her going off on her own. Stalemate.

He had resources she didn't have, money and contacts. He would be an asset to her and he was determined to help however he could. Weller would just have to wait…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night passed with no sighting of Rich, Jane or their car. With every moment that passed Kurt became more withdrawn. By the time that light crested the sky the team had begun to realize that they might not be able to find her. Ever. Turning around they headed back to the airport, Kurt holding it together by a thread and the team determined to help him keep it all together. The months ahead would rock their foundations and shift their world, leaving none of them untouched. The path they'd been on before was gone and the road that stretched out before them would test their determination, fortitude and faith in each other. None of them realized just how long a road it would be…


	20. The Night They Came- Chapter 4

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

Wow…the promo looks AMAZING! I can't wait. I'm so excited. Three weeks…why is this taking soooo long?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane knew what they were doing was risky, but Rich had convinced her that he could do it. He was attempting to collect on the hit and by doing so, they hoped to trace the money back to the source. Either that or they could at least be able to find someone to question. It had been two months since Rich broke out of prison to save the day.

Jane had been stunned when she realized the resources Rich still had access to. He excelled in adversity and she had to admit he'd made staying alive this long possible.

There had been two more attempts on her life in the past few months, but not near as many as you would have expected considering the circumstances.

"What if they don't buy it?" Jane demanded.

"Why wouldn't they buy it?" Rich was offended.

"Well," Jane said apologetically, "You're amazing at the dark web, but you aren't exactly known as a master assassin."

"You continue to underestimate me," Rich chided her.

"Rich," Jane hesitated, "Thank you."

Rich looked over at her fondly. "I know how you could thank me…"

At his suggestive comment, Jane swiped at him.

"Jerk," She accused him.

"I'm growing on you," He insisted with a little grin.

"You're not so bad," Jane admitted.

"If this works," Rich insisted, "Stubbles would be pretty happy to see you again."

"Maybe," Jane agreed with a troubled look on her face.

" _Maybe?_ " Rich repeats with a puzzled look.

"I left without telling him," Jane reminded him, "Months ago. We don't know how he feels."

"Oh, please," Rich chastised, "He's probably chomping at the bit."

"He's going to be furious," Jane worried.

"Panicked," Rich denied.

"So did you contact them?" She worried, changing the subject.

"I'm supposed to bring your body to a drop point." Rich agreed.

"So it could possibly end today," Jane said in relief.

"You could be home tonight," Rich agreed with a sad smile.

"What about you?" Jane worried.

"Yeah," Rich admitted, "I'm not going back. Prison food is bad for my digestion."

"I heard that Boston was released," Jane said quietly.

"I don't want to ruin his life again." Rich denied.

"What a pair we make," Jane placed her hand on Rich's arm, "Both having to stay away the people we care most about so we don't ruin their lives."

"Maybe we should just stick with each other?" Rich said, only half kidding.

"I love Kurt," Jane insisted softly.

"It was worth a try," Rich insisted.

Jane leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thanks Rich."

Just like that he loved her a little more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have confirmation," Patterson told Reade and Tasha.

"For what?" Tasha demanded, becoming very still.

"Someone made contact to claim the money," Patterson explained.

"It was funded?" Reade asked softly, hoping her answer would change.

"Not yet," Patterson denied, "But contact was made."

"We need to tell Kurt," Tasha insisted with a worried frown.

"We have to tell him our theory first," Patterson insisted.

"Fine," Tasha agreed, "But we need to hurry before he finds out from someone else."

Kurt looked up and saw them coming. He had a brief moment of hope, before he saw their faces, then his stomach sank.

"What is it?" He demanded when the door to his office was pulled wide.

"We have a theory," Patterson began.

"What theory?" Kurt demanded.

"We think Jane and Rich might have been waiting long enough for Jane to heal before they made their move."

"What move?" Kurt didn't like where this was going.

"Contact was made to pay the bounty." Tasha told him bluntly.

"That would mean…" Kurt trailed off.

"We don't know what it means," Reade insisted, "It might be Rich and Jane trying to gather information."

"Or it might be that someone found them before we did," Kurt realized.

"We just don't know," Patterson admitted.

"Do we have a contact point?" Kurt demanded.

"Everything was encrypted," Patterson denied, "We're still trying to verify location."

"Do you have a time?" Kurt demanded.

"An hour," Patterson said softly.

"So in one hour," Kurt stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "My _wife_ might either be _confirmed_ dead or actually _become_ dead and we don't know where _any_ of this is going to happen?"

"It's unlikely we'll be able to encrypt the remaining information in time," Patterson said with regret.

"How long until we know if it's actually paid?" Kurt demanded.

"We won't know that it was funded," Patterson admitted, "But the listing will be cancelled."

Kurt sank down at his desk and buried his head in his hands. For a man that valued control, being helpless when Jane was at risk was killing him. The only thing worse would be to lose her forever. He didn't even know if he had…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane waited while Rich paced.

"Stop it," Jane said from her position on the ground, "You're making me nervous."

"This is just so…exciting," Rich insisted.

"Well," Jane argued, "You're excitement is going to get us killed."

"Shut up…shut up," Rich insisted, "Here they come."

"How many?" Jane demanded, without moving.

"Four," Rich admitted.

"Great," Jane didn't love those odds.

"Four that I can see," Rich amended.

"Even better," Jane muttered before falling silent. The last thing she wanted to do was give away the fact that she was alive before they got close enough to fight.

"What if they walk up and just…shoot you in the head?" Rich worried.

Jane closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"So you actually got her," The first man said to Rich as he walked up, gun held loosely in his right hand.

"It wasn't easy," Rich admitted.

"How'd you do it?" The man asked curiously.

"I knew her before," Rich explained, "She came to me for help. Guess she didn't exactly get what she was expecting."

"Guess not," The man smiled, "But then people rarely do."

With that he raised the gun and pointed it at Rich.

"Wait!" Rich protested and Jane moved. She brought her foot up to connect with the gunman's hand even as they weapon she was holding took aim. His shot was off, but hers wasn't.

Even as he began to fall, she saw that although his shot hadn't been fatal, it had hit its mark.

"Rich!" Jane gasped before turning her attention to the remaining three assailants.

She dispatched one more before the other two took aim at her. She rolled away from the barrage.

Rich leveled his own weapon and began to empty his chambers. The third fell.

Jane was on the fourth assailant when the sniper began to fire. The man she'd been attempting to subdue fell first. Rich was hit second and Jane felt the crease of fire across her shoulder as she drove toward Rich.

She was able to roll the two of them behind a cement barrier before she looked down into his pained expression.

"Rich!" She pressed her hand against the wound that was now streaming blood.

"You might have been right about this being a bad idea," He offered with a weak smile.

Jane looked down at his injuries and knew she didn't have what she needed to save him. Pulling him against her she did the only thing she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kurt's phone began to ring, he was afraid to answer. Was this the call that would confirm that Jane was dead?

"You want me to get it?" Tasha asked him.

"No," Kurt denied, finally pulling it out and looking down at the number he didn't recognize.

"Weller," He answered.

"Kurt," Jane said over the line.

"Jane!" Kurt rose up and the others converged on him.

"I need your help," Jane all but sobbed the sound of rifle fire loud in the background.

"Where are you?" He demanded even as he moved to the elevator.

She gave him the location, "I need an ambulance!"

"Are you hurt?" Kurt demanded.

"A little," Jane admitted, "But Rich…he's bad."

"What happened?" Kurt demanded as Reade drove toward the location Kurt had provided him and Patterson lined up the ambulance.

"We tried to set up a fake body drop," Jane explained, returning fire at the gunman still waiting for him opportunity. "They had a snipper on the roof across the way. Rich was hit, he's bleeding heavily."

"We have an ambulance in route," Kurt assured her, "Stay down…we're coming."

"No!" Jane insisted, "He's got the high ground. It isn't safe. Give me time to disable him."

"Stay with Rich," Kurt told her with a hard voice, "We'll take out the snipper."

"Kurt…" Jane protested.

"We've got him," Kurt insisted.

"Be careful," Jane relented, still holding her hand over Rich's bleeding shoulder.

"DO NOT LEAVE," Kurt insisted.

"I have to go…" Jane said desperately, "Rich was trying to help…now look at him. He's bad."  
"I can hear you," Rich said from the ground in front of her.

Suddenly there was a sound another rifle shot.

"Is that you?" Jane demanded.

"We're still in route," Kurt denied his heart about to beat out of his chest.

"Second sniper," Jane warned trying to shield Rich.

"Go," Rich implored her, "The second gunman has line of site."

"I won't leave you here," Jane denied, still leaning over him.

"Jane, take cover," Kurt demanded.

"I won't leave Rich exposed," Jane denied.

"He's coming!" Rich warned her.

Jane looked over her shoulder and saw someone she recognized.

"Roman?" Jane said in surprise before the sound of her grunt meet their ears.  
"Jane!" Weller called.

Suddenly Roman's voice came over the line.

"Do I need to even ask who this is?" He taunted.

"Roman…" Weller closed his eyes and considered what he could say to stop the inevitable.

"Jane didn't give me a choice, now she doesn't get one either," Roman said before the phone went dead.

"Do you think he's…." Tasha trailed off.

"Hurry," Kurt looked over at Reade, even as the car picked up more speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived to find Rich unconscious on the ground, but no sign of Jane.

"Where is she?" Tasha worried, scanning the surrounding area.

"She's gone," Reade realized.

"Did she leave?" Tasha demanded.

"He took her," Kurt denied.

"Do you think he's going to…kill her?" Tasha forced the question out.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, even as he leaned down to see if Rich was still alive.

"We have to find them," Tasha said desperately.

"We will," Kurt made it sound like a vow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt took a drink, his hand shaking.

Rich had made it through surgery, but despite their best efforts exactly where Roman took Jane was still a mystery.

Remembering his previous attempts to kill her Kurt took another drink.

"If he was going to kill her," Tasha said from the seat next to him, "He would have just done it there."

"Unless he wanted to claim the bounty and needed her body to do that." Kurt said calmly.

"Has the bounty been removed?" Reade turned to Patterson with a concerned expression.

"Not yet," Patterson denied, shooting Kurt a worried glance.

"We're going to find her," Tasha insisted.

Kurt didn't say anything. He'd been so close to getting her back. Just hearing her voice had been a balm to his tattered soul. In a single day he'd believed she was dead, found out she was alive, realized she was in great danger and lost her again. He was back to not knowing rather or not she was alive. He took another drink.

"Kurt…" Patterson drew his attention.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Don't count her out yet," Patterson implored, "Its Jane."

"And Roman," Kurt reminded her, "He's her one weakness."

"And you're her strength," Patterson reminded him, "Don't give up, she never does."

"I _won't ever_ give up," Kurt denied, "I _will_ find her."

" _We_ will find her," Reade insisted.

"Whatever it takes," Tasha agreed.

"Whatever it takes," Patterson looked over at Kurt when she seconded Tasha's vow.

Kurt looked around the faces that were vowing to support them and felt the wall around his emotions crack. As the first tear fell down his cheek, the team became the shield he'd need to make it one more day.


	21. The Night They Came- Capter 5

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over at Roman silently.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Jane asked him.

"Well," Roman continued eating, "Unless you've forgotten, you have a few people looking to kill you."

"My team will help me…Kurt." Jane argued.

"You must not have thought that at the time," Roman reminded her calmly, "You'd already gone off on your own before I came along."

"I was wrong," Jane insisted. It had been three months since the night Rich had been shot. Roman had saved but imprisoned her since that night.

"It's just like old times," Roman insisted, "Without all the homicidal rhetoric."

"No," Jane denied, "You didn't need to lock me in before."

"No," Roman stopped eating, "That's what you did to me."

Jane fell silent. They'd been having this conversation for months. She'd been trying to convince him to let her go and come back with her and he'd been arguing that normal life wasn't for them.

"Kurt…" Jane began earnestly.

"That's enough!" Roman slammed his hand down on the table, his frustration overwhelming him. "I'm sick of hearing about just how wonderful your _husband_ is. I swear you and Sheppard's constant preaching about the amazing Kurt Weller only makes me hate him more."

"Roman…" Jane trailed off, finally realizing that the more she tried to convince him that he should come in with her was only making him more determined to keep her right here with him.

"Those _people_ you are so impressed with are not different than us."

"That's not true," Jane denied, "They work hard and follow the rules, protect the innocent…they're good people."

" _You want to know just how good those people are?" Roman scoffed, "_ Fine _._ "

"What are you going to do?" Jane demanded.

"I'm going to show you that your team is human and you're a fool." Roman pushed back from the table, his chair falling over at his aggression, "Then you'll realize that the only person that used to love you was me."

"Roman," Jane called after him, but she could only watch as he slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Covering her face with her hands she cursed at just how poorly she'd handled everything. Pushing her plate away she wondered if she would ever be free again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days passed and Kurt knew the life he'd known was never going to be the same again.

The team had been the crutched he'd needed. Reade had stepped forward and taken over at the NYO so that he could chase down leads on Jane. Tasha had taken Keaton up on his offer so that she could utilize the CIA resources to track down Jane. Patterson had taken to working on special programing to assist them in their search. She'd found an ally in the most unusual place. Rich Dot Com had been released from the hospital and he'd been determined to help. He'd never left. He was now a new member to the team and Kurt would have to admit he'd been invaluable in this efforts, but to no avail. Jane was still missing and he would have thought her dead if it wasn't for the fact that the bounty on her head was still active.

Hirst was sympathetic, but Kurt knew that unless they found something concrete soon, he couldn't expect to continue to utilize FBI resources to look for his run away wife. The fact that she'd left initially on her own made this case personal on a level that insight into this investigation would find unacceptable. He lived in fear of Weitz finding out what was going on.

"How are you doing?" Reade asked Kurt.

"We have nothing," Kurt looked up at him and the defeated look on his face made Reade place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her," Reade insisted.

"I'll never stop looking," Kurt agreed with a serious expression.

"Is Allie bringing Bethany in today?" Reade changed the subject to a more pleasant topic.

"She is," Kurt smiled, "When I left Colorado to come back…I thought my time with Bethany would be limited, but Allie and Connor have made sure I see her regularly."

"Is she getting pretty big?" Reade asked.

"She's more mobile now," Kurt agreed, "Happy."

"Concentrate on that for a little while," Reade told him, looking down at the picture Kurt pulled up on his phone to show him.

"When I'm with her," Kurt admitted, "It's the only time I'm not obsessing over where Jane might be."

"Jane left you so that you could have these moments with your daughter without fear of putting her in danger. Have you ever thought of moving back to Colorado?"

"I won't turn my back on Jane," Kurt denied immediately, "The resources I need to find her are here, and until I find my wife, this is where I'm staying."

"If you ever change your mind," Reade started.

"I won't," Kurt denied, not even waiting for Reade to finish.

"I know," Reade soothed, "But if you ever do…we'll still search. You being here or not won't change that. We want her back too."

Kurt had to look away as he nodded his acknowledgement. "Thanks…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane had plenty of time to regret that last conversation with Roman. She gone from his sister he was protecting, to his prisoner.

He avoided her and her prison became isolated. They moved around a lot. She knew he was transporting her under the guise of a medical condition because every time she woke up in a new location, she couldn't ever remember getting there. Whatever they were using to sedate her seemed to be causing her some physical reaction. She didn't know if she was allergic to the drug or what, but she experienced terrible itching and in general pain.

When she'd complained about it, Roman seemed to be amused, which only concerned her more.

She'd lost count of the time she'd spent away from Kurt. Forever seemed about right, but there was no telling actual time. Then one day Roman came to see her.

"It's time for you to go back and destroy the people you care about the most." He taunted her.

"What are you talking about?" Jane demanded.

"Isn't that what you do?" Roman asked her, "Destroy people?"

"So…" Jane looked at him without comprehension, "You're just letting me go?"

"I'm just letting you go," Roman agreed.

"What about the hit?" Jane demanded.

"Oh," Roman assured her, "Someone still wants you dead, but weren't you sure your team would help you with that?"

"What are you doing?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"Giving you what you want," Roman said calmly.

"I don't trust you," Jane admitted.

For a second Roman's face changed, "That you could say _that_ to _me…after all the lies you've told?"_

"I won't hurt them," Jane denied.

"Oh," Roman denied, "You won't be able to help yourself, I've seen to that."

"What aren't you telling me?" Jane demanded.

"Keeping secrets," Roman insisted, "Isn't that you're specialty?"

Jane was torn, she wanted nothing more than to go home, but if Roman wanted her to do that…then she couldn't.

When Roman turned back toward the door, Jane reacted. She looked down at his unconscious form with a sad expression. She still loved him, but he hated her…

Moving quickly she searched for whatever he planned to use to torment her team. She came across the passports and money in a bag in the closet. There were weapons as well, she took the bag.

Free for the first time in months, she considered her options. She could contact Kurt. She knew that regardless of how he felt about her now, he would come. It's what she wanted to do more than anything, but she knew it would be playing right into Roman's hands.

Or she could go it alone. Try to find out who placed the hit on her and what Roman's plans were. There was really no choice. Closing her eyes she looked down at the bag she was holding. It would buy her time and distance. Turning she left without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked up as Rich burst into Reade's office.

"There's been a sighting." He said excitedly.

Kurt and Reade stood up immediately.

"Where?" Kurt demanded following Rich back to the lab.

"Eastern Europe," Rich explained pulling up the photo.

Kurt's eyes were glued to the picture. It was definitely Jane.

"When was this taken?" Reade demanded.

"Well, there's good and bad news," Rich said, his enthusiasm suddenly subdued.

"What? Is it old?" Reade demanded.

"No," Rich denied, "The camera takes pictures every thirty seconds. This is the sequence…"

Kurt watched as Jane approached the camera, she was looking over her shoulder. There was a second picture when she had been close enough for facial recognition to catch her features. The fact that she was distracted was probably the only reason the camera had caught her unaware. It was the third picture that made Kurt and Reade draw in a harsh breath. The entire area in which Jane had been traveling was a smoldering ruin.

"What the hell happened?" Reade demanded.

Kurt couldn't even utter a sound.

"My best guess is rocket launcher." Rich said with a worried look at Kurt.

"Did it get her?" Kurt demanded with a raspy voice.

"I don't think so," Rich denied. "The camera didn't catch any fatalities, but I also couldn't find her on any of the surrounding cameras.

"When?" Kurt demanded.

"Two hours ago," Rich admitted.

"Do we have any information on casualties?" Reade demanded.

"Tasha is working on it," Rich assured them, "She's going to call us when she knows."

"I'm going," Kurt insisted.

"I'll have the plane waiting," Reade assured him.

Kurt left without another word.

"Why didn't you get the information from Tasha before you told him?" Reade demanded once Kurt was out of earshot.

"Because we both know he was going to go and we don't know how long it will take for Tasha to find out anything. This way he can already be in route incase she's hurt." Rich insisted.

Reade didn't say anything, but he couldn't get the look on Kurt's face out of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane knew she'd made a mistake. She'd become aware of the tale a few minutes before the attack. In her haste to disappear she'd walked by a camera. Before she could even contemplate that problem the assailant that had been following her made his move…and what a move it had been.

He'd destroyed everything around her, but she'd been lucky enough to catch the reflection of his intentions in enough time to seek cover. The mail receptacle had saved her life and she dispatched the assailant with two shots to his chest. Looking around she was relieved to see that there were no other casualties in the vicinity.

She needed to get away from innocent people before someone paid the price for her. She put as much distance between the scene of the attack and herself as she could. She needed to get someplace more remote. The picture of the burning vehicles and general destruction made her pause. She'd been seen by the cameras, there was going to be no question Kurt would be advised. If she didn't contact him, he'd have to wonder if she'd been killed. The fact that she longed to hear his voice only made the temptation worse. They would know where she was already…it was the only time she'd be able to contact him without putting him at greater risk.

She went into a store and bought a cell phone. She activated it and held it to her chest before she began to dial. It rang twice…three times… she'd about given up hope when it was finally answered.

"Weller." Jane closed her eyes and hesitated.

"K….Kurt," Jane forced out.

He didn't say anything.

She felt her heart sink. She almost hung up.

"I…" Jane didn't know what to say. Suddenly it was too much and she hit the end button with hands that were shaking. She shouldn't have called. It was a weakness that she couldn't afford. He obviously didn't want to talk to her.

Suddenly the phone in her hand began to ring. It startled her. She'd never considered that he might call her back. Looking down she saw that it was him…but really who else would it have been?

She considered what to do. It was on the third ring that she answered.

"I'm sorry," Jane said. She didn't know what she was apologizing for. Leaving, being gone, calling him now, not coming back…the list was endless.

" _Don't hang up,"_ Kurt demanded having finally found his voice.

When he'd answered the phone and heard Jane's voice, he'd been struck mute. When she'd struggled to find the words before abruptly ending the call, he'd been beside himself with remorse. He'd called her back immediately, afraid that she wouldn't answer. Afraid that he'd just wasted the only chance he'd had to get her back. After all of this time and all of the leads they followed, to losing this opportunity now because he'd been speechless was almost too much to bare.

"I shouldn't have called you," Jane admitted.

"You should have called me sooner," Kurt denied.

"I couldn't," Jane admitted, "Roman…he…kept me locked up."

"Where are you?" Kurt worried, wanting only to get to her ASAP.

"I can't come back," Jane explained, "Roman, he did something, I don't know what. He said he wants me to go back so that I can destroy you…destroy the team. I can't take that chance."

"Jane," Kurt insisted seriously, "Come home. Whatever it we'll face it together."

"It's not just Roman," Jane denied, "The hit out on me, it wasn't Roman that placed it. Someone is still trying to kill me."

"Let me help you," Kurt insisted.

"Rich…he tried to help me…Is he…dead?" Jane worried.

"No," Kurt denied, "He's working with us now. He's a part of the team."

Jane closed her eyes in relief.

"I made a mistake today," Jane admitted, "I was caught on a surveillance camera."

"I know," Kurt admitted, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Jane assured him, "But I need to get as far away from here as I can."

"I'm coming to you," Kurt told her, "We'll go together."

"NO!" Jane denied immediately, "Don't come here, it isn't safe. I'll be gone before you arrive."

"Wait for me," Kurt demanded, determined not to lose her again.

"I want to…more than anything," Jane admitted, "But I can't."

"Jane…" Kurt felt his panic rising.

"I'm sorry." Jane said, "Stop looking for me."

"I will _never_ stop looking," Kurt denied.

"I have to find out who's trying to kill me and what Roman's up to…then I can come back. If you want me to…" She trailed off.

"Of course I want you to!" Kurt might not know what to say, but he knew how he felt.

"How's Bethany?" Jane asked softly.

"Amazing," Kurt told her his voice softening.

"Kurt…" Jane finally realized what she should be saying, "I know you're stubborn and don't give up, but it's okay to be happy. The life we dreamt of was an illusion. None of this will ever end. Roman and the life I can't even remember will catch up to me eventually. Don't waste your life chasing an illusion that can never be…"

"So your love," Kurt demanded with a hard jaw, "That was an illusion?"

"NO!" Jane denied stunned, "That this life could have ever been for someone like me…that was the illusion."

"When we got married," Kurt reminded her, "It was for better or for worse. Those weren't just hollow words for me. We can do _this_ together. We can do _anything_ together…"

Jane wanted to believe what he was saying. She wanted them to face this together, but was that being selfish?

"What about Bethany?" Jane demanded, "I can't bring this home with me…if anything happened to either of you because of me…"

"Trust me to be there for you, both of you." Kurt pleaded.

"I'll….wait," Jane agreed the weight on her shoulder immediately lightening.

Kurt closed his eyes in relief. He needed her more than he could say, more than he even felt comfortable admitting.

Suddenly Jane felt the impact to her side.

Her grunt was muffled before Kurt heard her returning fire.

"I'm burnt," Jane told Kurt looking down to see the blood pooling at her side.

"Where are you?" Kurt demanded desperately.

"Kurt…" Jane winced, "I need to get rid of the phone. If they trace your number back, they might think you know where I am."

"Are you hit?" Kurt worried.

"It's a graze," Jane wasn't sure if she lied or not, but she didn't have time to check, "I have to go…I didn't get them."

"Tell me where you're going," Kurt insisted.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "I'll try to contact you when I can…it might be a little while."

"Tell me where you are and I'll get Tasha to send Agents," Kurt implored.

"We don't know who placed the hit," Jane reminded him, "For all we know the person shooting at me is CIA."

Kurt knew she was right. She was compromised in a hostile territory, she needed to find safe harbor. As much as he didn't want to wait, he knew it was the safest thing for her if he did.

"I love you," He told her and she could hear the acceptance in his voice.

"I love you," She returned a tear sliding down her face. Without fanfare she destroyed the phone and threw the broken pieces in the sewer grate.

Kurt looked down at his phone to verify that the connection had been lost. His eyes closed in anguish and his frustration and anxiety spiked. He'd almost had her…


	22. The Night They Came- Chapter 6

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane arrived back on the mountain in Nepal five days later. She'd spent weeks here already, but she knew they'd welcome her back and considering the remote location, it was unlikely she'd be found.

She was coming to the realization that she wasn't going to be able to get the bounty removed on her own and after talking with Kurt, she didn't want to anymore. She needed him and for whatever reason he still seemed to need and want her.

She'd taken the time to send Kurt a coded message in the last village she'd had to pass through on the way to her destination. It was just the coordinates of her current location and she hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

Now all she had to do was wait and hope he hadn't changed his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Kurt was able to arrive back in New York, the office was in an uproar.

"What's going on?" Kurt looked over at Rich in demand.

"What are you doing back here?" Rich demanded after doing a double take.

"By the time I would have gotten there…she would have already been gone," Kurt reasoned.

Rich looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Are you giving up on finding her?" He asked quietly.

"NO!" Kurt denied…his reaction visceral.

"Right answer," Rich said seriously.

"What's going on?" Kurt repeated impatiently.

"We have a missing person…well a three way." Rich explained.

"What?" Kurt looked at him without expression.

"Reade is missing," Rich said more seriously.

"Who else?" Kurt demanded, catching on to where this was going.

"Patterson and Zapata," Rich admitted.

"How do we know they're missing?" Kurt demanded.

"This was left in their place," Rich explained pulling the cloth off the box.

Kurt looked down at the box and felt a kick of adrenalin.

"What's inside?" Kurt looked up at him.

"We don't' know," Rich denied, "We can't get inside. X-rays can't penetrate it."

"Somebody clearly wants Jane's attention."

"Someone beside you," Rich agreed, missing Kurt's exasperated expression.

"We need to find her," Kurt said in a low tone.

"Like we haven't been trying to do that for months," Rich was not amused.

"I spoke with her," Kurt told Rich quietly.

Rich stopped dead, "What?"

"She called me…" Kurt admitted.

"Which makes me wonder why you're standing here with me?" Rich turned toward him and whispered furiously.

"She wasn't safe," Kurt explained, "She needed to get somewhere else. She said she was going to contact me when she did."

"And you believed her?" Rich looked at him like he's lost his mind.

"Of course I did," Kurt admitted, "I trust her."

Rich had to look away. There was a reason they were his favorite couple. He turned back to the monitor more determined than ever to make sure they found their way back to each other and nobody came between them again. He made it his personal goal. The dark web genius became single minded in his focus. Those that would come between Kurt and Jane beware…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked up from her notebook when she was told she had a visitor.

Her hear raced and her head swam when he walked through the flap.

 _He was here!_

Her feet carried her across the yurt of their own violation. Every part of her body knew she was finally home as his arms closed around her tightly.

She felt her eyes well with tears when she felt the way his arms trembled around her. She wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

Kurt had traveled halfway around the world to find her. The closer he'd gotten to the coordinates the more he'd forced himself to prepare for possible disappointment. He'd been close to her before, more times than he could recount. A day late had taken on new and horrific meaning.

When he saw her at last he was arrested by the sight of her whole and safe standing before him. He'd been scared that he would never find her or that they would find her first for so long he couldn't say a word. She flew into his arms and his eyes closed as his arms clutched her tightly against him. He fought the urge to burst into relieved tears. After months of pure anxiety, the relief he felt made him almost lightheaded. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, but circumstances always conspired against them. It always conspired against them…

He forced himself to let go of her and looked down into her face. He had to look away to be able to retain a measure of control.

Jane looked down at his left hand in disbelief. He was still wearing his ring. After all of this time she felt her breath catch. He hadn't given up on them…

She listened in growing disbelief. The team, their extended family was missing, they needed her help. Her dreams of ending the bounty and resuming her life with Kurt died. Every time she let herself believe that it would be okay, it wasn't.

When her new tattoos lit up she looked down in disbelief. _How was this even possible?_

Kurt was looking at her in horror and then it all clicked together.

"What?" He demanded.

"I was in an accident a few months ago," Jane admitted, "In and out of consciousness for days. Whoever did that must have taken that opportunity to apply the new tattoos."

"Why would they even bother?" Kurt asked without comprehension.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "The solution is…"

"Probably in the new tattoos," Kurt realized, bringing the disk back up to place it against her neck.

He looked down at his wife as they began to glow and he was struck by both the realization that she'd been hurt enough that she'd had no idea that this had been done to her and that they were surprisingly beautiful for something that was so horribly invasive.

"Where do we start?" He asked as he looked at the way her entire body seemed to glow.

Jane thought for a moment before she realized, "The beginning."

Kurt didn't understand at first, but then when she turned her head he moved and looked at the small tattoo behind her ear that had started it all.

"It's Venice," Kurt recognized the new bioluminescent tattoo with a puzzled frown.

"That can't be a coincidence," Jane said with a frown.

Venice was where they'd decided to spend their life together. Just that quickly Jane was back there again. The sun was streaming through the window and warm on her naked back. She shifted. Her back might have been warm, but her front was hot. She was pressed against Kurt from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Her face was buried in his neck and her leg was thrown over his. She smiled even before she opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead," Kurt greeted her when he felt the movement against his neck.

Jane reluctantly lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Well," She teased, "I would wake up earlier, if you let me sleep at night."

"Complaining?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Definitely not," Jane denied, her lips trailing across his chest.

"Hey now," Kurt protested weakly, "If we want to see any of the city, we need to get up."

Her hand traveled down and her face looked up at him with an endearing smile, "I don't think getting _up_ is a problem."

Kurt groaned. _No it wasn't…_

Leaning down it was his turn to kiss her. Everything else was forgotten.

Jane pulled herself back to the present with difficulty. Judging from the look on Kurt's face she realized she wasn't the only on remembering.

"Let's go," Kurt told her, his voice husky.

Jane didn't waste any time. She turned and began gathering her few possessions. Her hands shook as she thought about being so close to Kurt again. She'd missed him. She hadn't realized just how much needed him to be happy until she'd left.

Kurt watched Jane bend down and pickup her backpack. His eyes were glued to her. He'd been forced to look away from her when he'd first come in because it had been just too hard to look at her and not break down. Now, with her distracted, he looked his fill. He never got tired of looking at her and he doubted he ever would. He'd missed her. Time hadn't helped. He'd lived in fear for so long he didn't know how to feel now. Being able to see her, touch her was something that he'd wanted for so long.

She was safe and right in front of him. He couldn't stop looking. She'd been in an accident, hurt, and his eyes traveled over her in concern. She appeared to be okay and he took a deep breath. What he wanted to do and what they had to do was at complete odds. He wanted to take her back to Venice, to their hotel, and keep her there until his heart didn't race and his hands didn't shake every time he looked at her. Until he'd heard every moment of her time without him and told her every moment she'd missed. Until there was no part of her he didn't know.

"I'm ready," Jane assured him turning around.

Just like that he knew he wouldn't be able to do what he wanted, but there was something he needed. Walking over he pulled her against his chest silently. She looked up at him in surprise and he slowly lowered his head to make sure it was okay. She looked up at him vulnerably and her arms hesitantly came up around him. He shuddered in relief and closed the last of the distance between them.

Jane let the bag she was holding fall to the floor as she met him halfway. Time spun away and the kaleidoscope of images crowded out all other thoughts. Him telling her he loved her, her admitting she loved him too, and their first night together. The next morning he'd been so sweet. She'd been embarrassed and shy and he'd been focused and intense. The next night evening telling him she needed to go home to get a new change of clothes. He'd taken her and packed everything up. She'd been surprised, but pleased that he didn't seem to regret anything. He certainly hadn't been attempting to hide how they felt… Suddenly she couldn't think at all.

When Kurt finally drew reluctantly back and looked down into Jane's eyes, he felt some of his tension ease. The road ahead was long and he had no idea what was coming, but with her beside him again, he could look forward to the journey.

"Tell me you won't ever leave me like that again," He demanded. He couldn't go through that ever again.

"Kurt," Jane reached up and cupped his face and saw his anguish clearly, "I promise."

Kurt's eyes closed in relief. He knew her word was good and he trusted her.

"Let's go," He said, but his arms didn't fall away.

She looked up at him in confusion.

He leaned back down and claimed another quick kiss before he smiled down at and reluctantly let her go.

"I love you," Jane whispered to his back.

Kurt froze as he bent down to pick up his backpack.

Jane hadn't meant to say it. It wasn't fair.

He stood back up straight and turned to look at her. Seeing her face he knew she was vulnerable and he didn't make her wait, "I love you too."

Jane's eyes closed and when she opened them the tears that welled in her eyes she refused to let fall. Blinking several times to clear her vision she realized that he'd extended his hand to her. She looked up at him in surprise. He looked vulnerable as he waited. She took his hand with both of hers, never breaking his gaze. His hand squeezed hers and they turned toward the door together. Each scared, but the link they shared grounded them and would give them the strength to face whatever was coming.


	23. The Night They Came- Chapter 7

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are 10 days, 21 hours, 34 minutes and 14 seconds away from Blindspot. We are so close to single digits that I am beyond excited! I know we've had a lot of sneak peaks and promotions and I don't even care. It looks so good they can spoil me as much as they want. We're getting close to the real thing so obviously my writing is going to be shelved…but just not quite yet. Ten days is still ten days! I want to thank everyone that has written, posted, blogged, tweeted and of course reviewed. I would have never made it all this time without each one of you. I have enjoyed GIF's, and you tube videos and it makes me feel normal to see that I am not the only one that loves this show! Hang in there…it's just around the corner….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in Venice without fanfare. Jane followed Kurt into the hotel. She was secretly disappointed when he didn't choose the one that she thought of as theirs. Maybe he wasn't in that place anymore. She'd been gone for so long she really couldn't even blame him.

Kurt accepted the key to the room and turned to find Jane standing pensively behind him. He briefly wondered if she had wanted him to get separate rooms.

"Everything okay?" He worried.

She just nodded and smiled up at him unconvincingly.

"Well…we made it here, now what?" Jane wondered.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, "I guess we need to see what else the tattoos tell us."

They headed up to the room and Jane was surprised to see that not only did they have a single room there was only a single bed. Jane looked at it with some trepidation. She didn't know why she was so nervous, nobody knew her better than Kurt. There was nothing physically or mentally that she'd withheld from him when they were together.

"Jane," Kurt drew her attention.

She looked over at him.

"Do you want your own room?" He read her nervousness easily.

"No," She denied, "It's just that this morning I woke up feeling completely alone and now…I don't know how to act. We can't just pretend I never left."

"No," Kurt agreed, "But we both know why you left. I don't agree with the reason, but I should have anticipated it."

"It wasn't about you," Jane insisted.

"I know." Kurt assured her.

"What else is bothering you?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Why…" Jane almost did ask, "Why didn't you want to go back to the hotel we stayed in last time?"

Kurt's face softened at her stammering inquiry.

"I wanted to," Kurt admitted, "But that place is ours. You still have a bounty on your head and we don't know who put the tattoos on you or why. I didn't want to draw attention to it. We don't know who's out there watching."

Jane felt some of the tension inside her unwind at that explanation. He wanted to keep it just theirs.

Kurt saw that Jane accepted his explanation and he pulled her against him in reassurance. Kissing the top of her head he breathed her in.

"Tell you what," Kurt knew they needed a moment, "Let's go get something to eat, then we'll come back and figure out what's next."

Jane smiled up at him in relief.

He looked down at her and his breath was caught. He loved her so much. He would have never stopped, but he'd begun to doubt that he would ever find her. Knowing that she was missing and being hunted and been almost more than he could take, he'd wanted to find her and keep her safe. He wouldn't let anyone take her from him again.

"You okay?" Jane worried at his serious expression.

"Better than I've been in a while," Kurt admitted.

Jane hugged him tightly before he claimed her hand and led her from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Finally._

Roman watched Weller and his sister leave the hotel silently. They were holding hands.

The resentment he felt was distracted by the man that was watching them from the alley.

He wasn't the only person interested in bring Remi down. He watched the man briefly before realizing that if he was going to ruin her life, first he'd have to save it. It was ironic. He hadn't gone to all of this trouble setting everything up, only to lose out to someone planning something as simple as murder.

Walking over casually he moved in while the man was distracted. Before he realized his intention, he snapped his neck in one quick motion. He guided him down further in the alley and began searching him for anything that would tell him who placed the bounty on Remi. When the answer came he realized he wasn't the only one that was paying for her decisions. Eventually she'd have to realize that any type of normal life wasn't for them. He'd help her with that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting at an outdoor café when the package arrived. Jane and Kurt shared a look. Kurt opened the package carefully. The information inside made Jane's eyes widen in shock.

"This can't be a coincidence," She looked up at Kurt in dismay.

"Well if there was any question that the person responsible for the tattoos is not the person that's placed the hit on you, I guess we have it." Kurt noted.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Jane demanded.

"We already expected it," Kurt reminded her.

"Well if the person that placed the tattoos wanted me dead, they had more than ample opportunity." Jane reminded him.

Kurt closed his eyes at that comment. He didn't want to think about just how close he'd come to losing her permanently.

"Kurt," Jane placed her hand over his, "It didn't happen."

His hand turned over and clutched hers tightly, "But it could have."

"When do you have to be back in New York?" Jane worried.

" _We_ will head back once we figure out why the tattoos sent us here." Kurt assured her.

"Do you need to contact Hirst?" Jane worried.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted, "I do, but since I'm just consulting, she'll understand."

"What?" Jane looked at him blankly.

"When you left…" Kurt explained, "I turned him my badge and my gun."

"Why?" Jane looked at him tragically.

"I needed to find my _wife_ before someone _killed_ her," Kurt reminded her gravely.

"I left so that you could have a normal life with your daughter," Jane protested.

"There is no normal life without you." Kurt explained patiently.

"How is Bethany?" Jane asked softly.

"She good," Kurt assured her, "Allie's been really good at skyping me regularly."

"Skyping?" Jane asked blankly.

"Video conferencing." Kurt explained.

"Why does she video you?" Jane didn't understand.

"I moved back to New York once you left, so that I could use FBI resources to search." Kurt explained, "But I haven't been home much."

"You _moved back_?" Jane wanted to cry. Everything she'd done to them was so that he could be safely with his daughter. Why hadn't he realized that?

Seeing that she was struggling not to cry, Kurt scooted his chair closer to hers and placed his arm around her chair.

"So you've been estranged all of this time?" She asked, wanting him to deny it with everything in her.

"Not estranged," Kurt denied, "Just not…present."

"So the only thing I managed to do was hurt us both?" Jane realized with a little sob.

"No," Kurt assured her, "I know the sacrifice you made for me, but you didn't take into account just how necessary to me you are. I couldn't take what you gave me, because there is no happiness without you."

Kurt pulled Jane against him and she buried her face into his neck. Tears poured down her cheeks as she realized just how badly she'd gotten it wrong.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"I don't want to waste even one more second looking back," Kurt insisted, "We're together _now_ …that what matters."

"So if the information in the package is to be believed," Kurt pulled back and gently wiped her tears away, "We now know who's placed the hit on you."

"I've been thinking about this for a while," Jane admitted, "I think we should claim the bounty."

"You already tried that," Kurt reminded her, "They're going to be expecting it."

"Last time, Rich and I made the mistake of not taking into account that they were going to check that I was actually dead. This time I have a solution for that."

"Being actually dead?" Kurt said with a scowl.

"No," Jane assured him, "Just almost dead."

"I don't like where this is going," Kurt protested.

"Don't worry," Jane tried to reassure him, "I have something I can take…it will slow my heart down to somewhere around a beat a minute. If they check, I'll appear dead."

"And it just wears off?" Kurt demanded his scowl telling Jane that she was losing him.

"Not exactly," Jane denied, "I would need a shot of adrenalin to bring be back around."

"And if you don't get it?" Kurt demanded.

"Then at least you'll have the bounty." Jane tried for humor.

Kurt was not amused.

"NO," He was adamant.

"Kurt…please," Jane all but begged, "I've had this target on me for so long. I'm sick of running. Do this for me…for us."

"We don't have any backup," Kurt reminded her, "What if something goes wrong?"

"They won't kill the man collecting the bounty," Jane insisted, "That kind of double cross would get around. You generally don't want to upset people in that line of work."

"I meant in bring you back," Kurt said in exasperation.

"Oh," Jane should have realized, "If we don't at least _try_ …someone _will_ eventually succeed."

"How many times?" Kurt demanded with a tick in his cheek.

"How many times…what?" Jane pretended like she didn't understand perfectly well.

"I'm assuming that since you left me there have been attempts to claim the bounty." Kurt said not so patiently, "How… Many… Times?"

Jane didn't want to tell him and he knew it.

"Nine," She finally admitted.

"Any of them get close?" Kurt worried.

"A few," Jane relented.

"That's it…a few?" Kurt said in frustration.

"You don't want to hear this," Jane denied.

"I need to hear it." Kurt denied, "I hate that there is _anything_ about you that I don't know."

So Jane told him. The attempts had been varied and she had a few scars she hadn't had before. With every word Kurt seemed to draw into himself even more. When she finally finished they sat in silence.

"So you have the drugs that will make this believable?" Kurt finally relented.

Jane looked up at him with hopeful surprise.

"I do."

"Then let's do it." Kurt told her standing up.

Her heart was racing as she stood up next to him. He pulled her against his chest and rested his forehead against hers for a second before placing a hard kiss on her mouth.

She loved that he supported her and believed in her. She'd never met anyone like him before, a leader that could listen and a warrior who was strong enough to follow…not only confident in his abilities but understanding of hers. Only someone truly strong could allow himself to be so vulnerable. It was one of her favorite things about him. One of her million favorite things…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you contact the number?" She asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted, "We have a meeting in a church a few blocks from here for me to deliver you're body as proof."

"So…this is it," Jane realized in disbelief. She just about given up hope that this would ever end.

"Is that the pill?" Kurt was looking at the bottle in Jane's hand with suspicion.

"Yes," Jane admitted looking down at it with him.

"Where'd you get it?" Kurt demanded taking it from her to look at it for himself. There were no labels.

"It's made by a Monk in the village where you found me." Jane explained.

"How much do you take?" Kurt looked up at her in concern.

Jane didn't want to worry him more than he already was, so she smiled reassuringly, "Just a pinch."

"What?" Kurt didn't like the sound of that.

"A pinch," Jane tried to explain. "It's different for everyone depending on your size. Your pinch would be larger, because your hand is bigger, mine smaller…" She held up her hand for comparison.

"That doesn't sound very scientific," Kurt protested, "What if you get too much?"

"Nothing is going to happen," Jane assured him without answering.

It was answer enough for him.

"No," Kurt held the bottle away from her when she reached for it.

"You've already arranged the meet," Jane reminded him.

"I haven't looked for you all of these months, all over the world, to lose you to something like this," Kurt denied. "Kill you myself…"

Seeing how his eyes closed in anguish, Jane placed her hand on his gently, "I'm not going to die."

"No, you're not," Kurt agreed, "Because we aren't doing this."

"Kurt," Jane looked at him in concern, "I already took it."

"What?" Kurt was on her immediately.

Feeling his arms come around her protectively Jane explained, "I took it. We need to get going or you're going to be carrying me soon."

"Jane," Kurt was devastated.

"I'll be okay," Jane assured him, "You have the adrenaline?"

"Yes," Kurt agreed looking down at her in concern.

"We need to hurry," Jane insisted, feeling her head begin to swim.

Kurt considered giving her the adrenaline now, but he knew she was right, he just hadn't considered just how he would feel once she appeared to be dead.

"Let's go," Kurt hated everything about it.

Jane kissed him softly in sympathy and they headed down to the car. By the time they arrived at the vehicle, Kurt was physically supporting her.

"Are you sure?" He demanded for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sure," Jane assured him again.

When he went to open the passenger door for her she protested, "No, you need to put me in the trunk."

"I'll do that when I get there," Kurt denied.

"Kurt," Jane reminded him, "If you had actually killed me you would not have me in the front seat, strapped in a seatbelt so you could keep an eye on me. They need to believe this."

Kurt reluctantly took her to the back of the car.

"Jane…" He hesitated.

She reached a hand up to his cheek and waited.

"Don't die."

She smiled at him gently, "You too…"

With that he assisted her inside the suitcase, but didn't zip it.

"I'll carry you in," Kurt assured her.  
"I'll appear to be dead by then," Jane warned him, "I'm not…"

"Got it." Kurt agreed, kissing her again wondering not for the first time if he had the resolve to go through with it.

When they arrived at the church he exited the car reluctantly. She'd stopped talking to him half way there. Her heart might have slowed, but his was pounding double time.

Moving to the back he opened the lid and looked down at the suitcase silently. With a hand that trembled he reached inside the bag and his heart turned over when he realized just how realistic her death appeared. He couldn't see any respiration and when his hand went to her neck, there was no pulse. He skin was even cool from the lack of circulation. He began to tremble. He knew he needed to get himself under control or he'd ruin everything, but he was being confronted by his worst nightmare. Jane was all the best and all the worst moments in his life. The one thing that had been proven beyond doubt was he didn't want to have to go on without her.

The hand caressed her cold cheek trembled before he made himself zip up the bag and hoist it gently from the trunk. It weighed too little to be his whole world, but it was and he treated it accordingly. Moving inside he focused his attention on their surroundings. The person meeting him today had stolen his wife from him for months and Kurt wanted to get his hands on him with a need that was hard to contain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that her?" A voice asked him as he set Jane on the pulpit.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed turning to look at the man before him.

"Open the bag," The man insisted mistrustfully.

Kurt did. When the man looked inside Kurt felt his muscle turn taunt, but the man didn't reach for Jane simply said something in an earpiece he was wearing.

The doors and the back of the church opened and more people entered. Kurt frowned as he realized the number they were up against. Some of them were clearly muscle but a few of them were soft, all of them undoubtedly deadly, but none more so than him. Jane was completely vulnerable and everyone in this room wanted her dead. He was the only thing standing between the woman that was his world and the people that wanted to kill her. He didn't care if even more people came in nobody was taking her from him. Nobody.

"So after all of this time," The leader walked up to the pulpit and looked inside the bag, "We finally have someone strong enough to beat the unbeatable."

Kurt didn't say anything his eyes were following the man with laser focus. The closer he got to Jane the closer he got to death. Kurt knew he'd never been more dangerous and he wanted this man dead.

Watching him check Jane for a pulse, he wanted to kill him. Not the thought of the Assistant Director of the NY branch of the FBI, but he wasn't that man anymore.

"How'd you do it?" The man turned to Kurt satisfied.

"What do you care?" Kurt said carelessly.

"I've never had anyone last as long as she did," The man admitted. Pulling out the payment the man held it up in front of Kurt and admired it.

Kurt accepted the payment. The man began to walk away before looking over his shoulder and his henchmen.

"Dispose of the body," He told them.

Kurt turned back toward the bag, determined to inject Jane with the adrenaline, but was stopped.

"You're done here," Kurt was advised.

"I just want one more look," Kurt insisted.

"She's ours now," The man denied, "We paid for her."

Kurt wasn't letting anyone stand between him and Jane ever again. With a burst of strength and speed he let go of all his pent up frustration and made it past the startled guards to Jane's side. He administered the adrenaline even as they were on him pulling his away. The struggle had attracted the attention of the people leaving and Kurt fought even as they returned. By the time he was subdued, they were looking at him in astonishment.

"What the hell is going on?" The Boss demanded incensed.

Kurt was looking up at him when he saw Jane's arm appear from within the bag. His eyes tracked the movement while his breath escaped in a rush of relief. She wasn't dead.

"What's going on?" The man screamed harshly as Jane stood up from the bag.

She took in the scene before her and everything snapped into place.

Kurt knew the moment Jane was back, because the expression on her face actually made him smile. She was seriously pissed.

"You think this is funny?" The man demanded incredulously.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted just as Jane joined the fight. To say she took them by surprise was an understatement. When they realized just what was happening, their demeanor abruptly changed. It became apparent that they were terrified of Jane or at least of who Jane had been and she took full advantage of that.

It wasn't long before the two of them had either eliminated or subdued the people responsible for making their life a living hell.

"Are you okay?" Jane demanded in concern.

Kurt didn't say anything he just walked over and pulled her into his arms tightly, his hand coming up between them to rest over the reassuring beat of her heart.

"I am now," He finally said.

Jane kissed his chin, immediately understanding. She didn't even want to contemplate how she would have felt if the situation had been reversed. He was so strong. She trusted him with her life and she always would.

"What do we do with them now?" Jane worried looking at the unconscious survivors.

"I know just what to do," Kurt assured her.

Jane looked up into his face in understanding, "Keaton?"

"Keaton," Kurt agreed. She waited while he called him.

"He'll have someone here in five minutes," Kurt explained. They made sure they were secured before turning toward the door. "We don't want to be here when he arrives."

Turning toward the door Jane and Kurt shared a little smile. They had just accomplished together in one afternoon what neither one had been able to do alone in all these months. There was nothing that they couldn't do together…


	24. Ambushed from the Back

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT FRIDAY…need I say more? Who knew this day would ever come? I CAN'T WAIT!

Am I abandoning The Night They Came? Yup, pretty much. I have more ideas, but I don't want to ruin myself for what's coming! If I think about it too much it won't live up to expectations…and you see how GREAT it looks! I'm just going to shelve it so that I can enjoy reality. This is a new and coconscious choice. Scary. Also, this story was in the discards for a reason, I never intended it to be multi-chapter. I don't even know how that happened….? I blame you…just kidding! Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over at Tasha. They shared a moment of silent communication. This was bad. They'd broken up into teams and Kurt had decided that they should go around the back of the building to ensure that nobody surprised them. Well…they were surprised. She'd been suspicious that he sent them there to protect them. That was not working out so great.

They'd been approaching the back door to breach when the cars had come up from behind them. Suddenly they found themselves in the cross fire between the fleeing suspects and the people who apparently wanted to kill them. They'd taken cover behind the dumpster.

"We could just shoot each other and save them some time," Jane said over her shoulder.

"With that joke," Tasha warned her, "I'm tempted."

"Do you have cover?" Kurt demanded over coms, clearly unamused.

"We're behind the dumpster," It was Tasha that responded because Jane had just had a bullet that ricocheted off the pavement hit her leg. It wasn't penetrating, but it distracted her and she scrambled backward toward Tasha.

"Jane?" Kurt demanded at her continued silence.

 _Are you hit?_ Tasha mouthed the question to her.

"We're good," Jane assured them both. Tasha looked unconvinced. She grabbed Jane's pant leg and moved it up so that she could see the wound.

Jane shook her head and Tasha nodded in agreement. It was bleeding, but they'd had worse.

Suddenly their shelter got a little smaller because the suspect they'd been attempting to arrest pushed his way behind the dumpster with them.

Jane's gun came up at the same time his did. Tasha looked up from inspecting Jane's leg. The suspect and Jane both fired at the same time. His hit her plates, hers hit his arm. The gun fell from his hand and his arm dropped uselessly to his side.

"Jane!" Tasha didn't even attempt to cushion the question this time she was too concerned, "Are you hit?"

" _What?"_ Kurt demanded freezing.

Jane's breath had been knocked out and still she attempted to subdue their suspect.

"She took it in the plates," Tasha assured Kurt even as she assisted Jane in securing the suspect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reade looked at Kurt in concern. He was worried he was about to do something foolish.

"She's okay," Reade shouted, "Focus."

Kurt heard him, but his entire focus was on the men standing between him and Jane.

He took out two of them and moved closer to the back door when Jane finally was able to reassure him.

"We've got Carson," She said.

Kurt's jaw clenched at that report. He didn't give a damn about Carson right now. All he cared about was getting to the place where he knew Jane was taking shelter.

One good thing about it though, he and Reade were able to move forward with deadly force. They hit the back door and he cracked it open and Kurt had his first line of sight to Jane. He was _never_ sending her in without him ever again. He was not reassured. She was sitting on the ground and Tasha was almost kneeling over her. She was clearly shielding her and Kurt knew that Jane would never have allowed that to happen if everything was okay.

"Tasha," Kurt demanded and he saw Jane and Tasha share a look before Tasha responded.

"We still good," She assured him.

"I can see you," He warned them.

Jane's eyes jerked to the back door and he met her look from across the space. He could read the pain in her eyes from where he was.

"Tell me," He demanded.

"Ricochet hit my leg, minor damage. Hit to the plates, just bruised." Jane insisted.

Just then their backup flooded in and took some of the heat off them. Kurt used the opportunity to sprint between the back door and the dumpster. He and Reade joined Jane, Tasha and their prisoner.

Reade took one side and Tasha the other, while Kurt began assessing Jane's condition.

She brought up her hand to touch his cheek in reassurance before she saw that it was covered in blood and dropped it hastily.

Kurt didn't miss her action and his eyes went from her hand to her leg. It was bleeding. He immediately caught the bottom of her pants and ripped it wide to expose her wound.

He stemmed the flow of blood with his own shaking hand. Her grimace did nothing for his piece of mind.

"I've been shot!" Carson protested while everyone continued to ignore him.

"You're okay," Kurt said to Jane, all the while reassuring himself.

"That bitch shot me!" Carson just didn't know when to shut up.

Kurt turned to him and Carson saw the look in his eyes and shut up.

"Patterson we need an ambulance," Kurt told her.

"No!" Jane denied, "You can just drive me over after."

"One is in route," Patterson told him.

"Kurt…" Jane pleaded.

He rested his forehead against hers, " _I_ need to make sure you're okay."

Seeing the vulnerability he was unable to hide Jane kissed him gently in reassurance and relented.

Once the firefight was over, Kurt leaned down and lifted Jane into his arms to carry her over to the ambulance. She accepted his need to look out for her, because if he'd been injured she would have felt the same.

He hovered over her while they cleaned her up.

The paramedic assessed her for damage, all the while making sure there was no unnecessary contact between him and any part of her. He'd treated her before and his unwitting reaction and inappropriate touching of her tattoos had earned him a scathing rebuke from the man that guarded her so fiercely. It was any wonder that she had been injured at all with the single minded focus the man had for her.

"You don't have any broken ribs," The man assured her, "And although painful, your leg wound is superficial. I can place some butterfly bandages on it. I recommend you go to the hospital for further evaluation."

"No," Jane assured him, "I'm fine."

He'd known she would say that. The man's protest at her announcement wasn't unexpected either.

"Sign here," The paramedic handed her the clipboard confirming that she refused further evaluation.

She signed.

The man scowled.

The paramedic turned his attention gratefully to his other patient. This man would be transported to the hospital. He would have been lying if he didn't admit he'd rather deal with a homicidal maniac that the concern this man clearly had for this woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was sitting on the couch with a pillow underneath her leg, eyes closed.

Kurt took a drink from his glass, his eyes never leaving her.

She'd fallen asleep after diner and he'd turned his attention from the tv to her over an hour ago.

They'd been married two weeks and he'd almost lost her…

Eventually their luck was going to run out. They risked themselves every day. It had always been hard, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to watch her rush into danger knowing he could lose the best thing in his life in the time it took to blink.

Jane stirred and her slight grimace had him placing his glass down and moving over to her side.

He picked her up easily enough and her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled up at him sleepily.

"Well…hello." Her husky voice had the predictable effect on him.

"None of that," Kurt warned her.

"I guess I am a little bit of a mess," Jane realized.

"You're beautiful," Kurt denied his arms tightening.

"And yet…you're not tempted," Jane pointed out.

"You know better than that," Kurt chided pushing open the bedroom door and depositing her on the bed gently, "However, the thought of causing you pain…doesn't do it for me."

"You could make me forget…" She told him kissing his neck.

"I'm more than willing," Kurt agreed with a grin, "Just so long as you realize that's as far as it goes."

"You say that now…" Jane let her hand slide down his chest, "But I bet I can make you forget too…"

"No chance," Kurt denied and the determined tone of his voice made her realize he meant it.

"Killjoy," Jane conceded defeat.

Kurt smiled down at her tenderly.

"Cuddle?" He offered. It had become immediately apparent after their first night together that Jane liked to burrow in. He'd begun to need that closeness as much as she seemed to. When he was denied his mood suffered. He'd heard of people getting grumpy without sexual release, but with Jane it was the first time he'd craved physical proximity with equal measure. When he was denied access to her body for any length of time, people started avoiding him. Tasha had noticed it first, but after she'd pointed it out, he couldn't even deny it with a straight face. He needed Jane, physically, emotionally and in every way that mattered.

"What's wrong?" Jane worried studying his face with a frown.

Kurt climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her against him gently. He immediately felt better.

"I was thinking about maybe making a change." Kurt admitted and felt her tense.

"What kind of change?" Jane worried.

"Lifestyle," Kurt admitted.

"You want to quit the FBI?" Jane pulled away slightly so she could meet his eyes.

"Maybe not quit all together," Kurt denied, "But transfer somewhere else."

"Colorado," Jane immediately understood.

"Maybe," Kurt admitted, "What do you think?"

"I think you're going to be an amazing dad," Jane assured him nuzzling back in.

It was Kurt's turn to pull away slightly.

"No," He denied, " _We a_ re going to make amazing parents,"

Jane felt her eyes water at that distinction.

"Kurt…" She kissed his lips gently.

"How do you feel about leaving your home and everyone you know?" He worried.

"You're my home," Jane denied.

Kurt's arms tightened gently.

"Just think about it," Kurt encouraged, "We'll talk about it this weekend."

"I don't need to think about it," Jane denied, "I'm in."

"Just like that?" Kurt looked surprised.

"Just like that," Jane agreed her eyes getting heavy.

Kurt felt her settle back against him and closed his eyes in relief. He didn't know if they were making the right decision, but he felt good about it. Kissing Jane on the forehead he joined her in sleep, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're leaving?" Tasha demanded incredulously.

"Moving to Colorado," Kurt admitted his had squeezing Jane's silently.

Patterson watched on with a sad but accepting expression. She'd anticipated this.

"Congratulations!" Reade shook Kurt's hand with a smile.

"Who's going to take your job?" Tasha worried, her mind already picturing some hardnosed pushy pain in her backside attempting to order her around.

"I don't know," Kurt denied, "Hirst will be filling the position once I've transferred out."

"This sucks," Tasha said what the team was thinking.

"We'll miss you too," Jane told her giving her a hug.

Tasha blinked away tears, but her arms came around the other woman tightly.

"We can Skype them," Patterson insisted, hugging Kurt.

"We have technology," Reade said with a teasing smile, "We could talk to them every day."

"it isn't the same," Tasha denied with a scowl.

"When are you leaving?" Patterson asked hugging Jane.

"Three weeks," Kurt admitted, "That will get us there right before the babies due."

"What'd Allie say?" Patterson questioned.

"She's excited," Kurt admitted, "Said that she and Connor have been dreading the complete lack of sleep that comes with a newborn. Said Jane and I will have to step up to prevent insanity."

"This is good," Patterson insisted, looking over at Tasha in concern.

"I know," She reluctantly agreed, "But it still sucks."

"Yes," Kurt admitted, "It does."

Jane smiled at their bantering. She would miss them, her family by choice if not by birth.

"So you need help packing?" Tasha came around quickly.

"We thought you'd never ask," Kurt laughed.

Jane looked up at his lighthearted expression and knew they'd made the right choice. She couldn't wait. She might not know what Colorado held in store for them, but she was more than happy to take this path with Kurt. Life had never been sweeter…


	25. Inside Kurt's Head

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

How totally wonderful was the season premiere? I LOVED IT! Might have re-watched it a time or two…hundred. Who's counting? I am. Not the number of times I watch it over, but the days between now and the next episode! So in the mean time I was having fun looking into Weller's head…clearly I don't know what was really going on in there, but this is my take on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt kept everything locked down tightly. He'd found her, finally. All he wanted to do was be with her, but like everything else for the past eighteen months what he wanted didn't even come into consideration. They didn't have time for any of the things he needed. He wanted to hold her and hear about every moment she'd been gone. He needed to touch her and ensure that she was still his. He felt compelled to spend time proving to himself that she was safe and with him at last. They hadn't found her first, he hadn't lost her forever…but he couldn't do any of those things.

When her tattoos began to glow he looked down at her in shock and realized just how little he still knew about his wife. It was not reassuring. She'd lived almost as long without him as she'd lived with him. He'd had a lifetime of becoming the man he was. The experiences that molded him were long standing so their time apart had only made him realize just how much he still loved her. How much he would always love her, but he couldn't say the same for her.

When he saw her confusion over the new tattoos his heart sank. He'd expected that there would be things he'd need to learn about her, but he'd have expected at least her to know. When she didn't he realized their time apart might have repercussions far beyond the past eighteen months. As she explained about the accident, he could feel the pulse in his temple pounding. She'd been hurt and at the mercy of the person that did this. He hadn't found her first at all, she'd just been spared for reasons that they didn't yet understand. If he were truthful he didn't care what those reasons were, he was grateful. He couldn't lose her. Even the past eighteen months had ben bearable because he'd had the hope of finding her again. Without that…he couldn't even think about it.

When he realized that they were heading back to the place he'd proposed to Jane, he didn't know what to think. This was becoming personal in a way he hadn't expected. When he offered to go without her and she'd insisted that they do this together he wanted to close his eyes in relief. They should have been together all of this time…but he'd take what he could get and he'd die to keep her safe.

Standing on the spot where she'd agreed to become his wife, he listened to her say how it felt like it was a lifetime ago and wanted to cry. He'd been living on the memories of their moments together and she'd been making new memories... memories that didn't include him. Memories that might or might not mean more to her than them memories they shared.

When they found the case he watched helplessly while she ignored his plea to be careful and opened up the case herself. She was acting like she had nothing to lose, but he had everything to lose. She was everything…didn't she understand?

His listened to Roman's taunting voice and felt violent. Didn't they have enough problems with the bounty still out on Jane? Wasn't enough that they'd been apart all of these months? Surely they'd suffered enough.

As he listened to Roman's plan to get the hit removed, he looked down at the case and the syringes that rested so innocently inside. Roman had to be insane to think he would trust him enough to get anywhere near Jane with either of those needles. He shared a look with Jane when the bells told them Roman was close. As they hastily made their way down the stairs he realized that this was their chance to end it all right now.

They separated on the plaza and he looked around before turning back to check on Jane. He knew she was capable, she'd more than proven that, but it would be a long time before he could easily let her out of his sight again. She was gone. His heart began to race and he broke out in a cold sweat even as he called her name desperately, the thought of catching Roman unaware forgotten in his panic. Moving through the crowd his panic only increased. Had Roman taken her? Had she left on her own? Would he have to find her again? Would she be gone for months?

Turning the corner he spied the boat racing through the canal and even before he could identify the driver he knew. He was on the bridge and waiting as it approached. Looking down into the boat he couldn't see Jane, but he didn't know for sure. He wasn't losing her again so without further thought he jumped. He caught the look of surprise on Roman's face as he hung onto the side with brute force and sheer determination. He would not lose her again.

By the time me had made it to the cab of the boat, he knew that Jane wasn't there, but his pent up aggression had found outlet and he didn't hold back. The fight was vicious, but too brief and he hit the water hard. Coming up he watched Roman speed away before he heard Jane calling to him. As she pulled over to where he was treading water he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was just as well that he was wet, because it hid his relived tears. She hadn't left him and nobody had taken her.

Kurt looked down into Jane's earnest expression as she pleaded with him to follow Roman's plan and he attempted to find the words to tell her he was not mentally equipped to risk her like that. He'd just found her. He pleaded with her to no avail. Watching her plunge the syringe into her leg and begin depressing the poison into her system he felt suddenly weak. This was the very thing he'd had nightmares about for too many months to count and she was asking him to face it in reality…and he would because the alternative was he would lose her and that was the only thing he could absolutely not do.

She collapsed within moments and he caught her against his chest and lowered her gently to the ground. Closing his eyes he held her to his chest and with his hand over her heart he felt the way it slowed until it seemed to stop. His hand trembled. What if Roman were lying to them? Was she okay? He didn't know and he'd have to wait to find out. Looking down into her utterly still face he did what he'd needed to do since he'd seen her. He closed the distance between them and kissed her gently. Pulling back he rubbed his face against her cheek wanting to hear her laugh like she'd done so many times before. When she remained unmoved he picked her up and carried her back into their room. Dumping out the contents of their suitcase he gently lowered her inside. His hand ran down her now cool check before he reached for the zipper. Pulling it closed he stood up with purpose. This was ending now. They'd paid enough…

They made him wait. The minutes seemed to turn into hours before he looked down and realized just how closely they were coming to her actually dying. Standing up abruptly he went to get the bag, desperate to get her out of there and give her then antidote. He couldn't wait any longer. Just then the door opened and the man he'd spent the past eighteen months looking for stepped inside. He walked too slowly. Kurt unzipped the suitcase for him, but couldn't look inside. It was too hard to see her like this, too real to get out of his head. After the man congratulated him, Kurt felt his hand clench as the man studied Jane's unconscious form. Unable to resist his eyes turned and he studied her with him. She was beautiful even in death. At that thought he realized if he didn't do something quickly, she could actually be dead.

Zipping back up the bag to block the man's gaze he asked if he needed help getting her body to the boat. He wanted to be with her with the Italian Police arrested the Duke of Death. As he was advised that the body would be burned there…Kurt froze in horror. He couldn't leave her, but they wouldn't let him take her. Looking at the men that stood between him and his wife, Kurt didn't hesitate. He would probably end up dead, but he was giving her that injection no matter what it took. Even as they pulled him away, his eyes were glued to the bag. Please….

When her arm appeared his eyes closed in relief, the blows that fell on him a distant second to the utter relief he felt. When she stood up and took in the scene he wanted to warn her to be careful, but he should have known better. She caught them by surprise and she was fierce. Between the two of them they decimated the men and women that surrounded them. Pent up aggression was a great asset. Walking out the doors Kurt felt the first genuine smile break out at last. As a team they were lethal. He wishes she would have remembered that all those months ago…

The flight to get the team was long. They spent the time preparing, studying maps and mentally steeling themselves for what was coming. Rich had assured them that the bounty on Jane had been removed and he was relieved, but he couldn't relax knowing that what they faced was every bit as dangerous as what they'd left. Two people against an army and the one that wasn't him was necessary in a way that was undeniable.

When she asked him what happened after this, he could easily read the doubt on her face. His heart dropped. He wanted her more than anything, but what he was reading in her transparent face told him that wasn't what she was feeling. He listened silently while she explained how she'd found herself in the past eighteen months. He wanted to cry because she might have found herself, but he'd definitely lost himself. She hadn't had a way to define herself outside of them and he'd walked away from everything that defined him to find her. They'd changed places. He was totally and completely defined by their relationship and she'd found a life without him. Would it be a life she preferred to the one they shared? He didn't know…

They moved into the compound to rescue the team and he insisted that they infiltrated the compound as quietly as possible. He didn't want to risk her to save the team, regardless of how much he cared about them. He knew they didn't have the backup they needed. When she flashed him a confident smile and told him she had an idea, he followed after her willingly. The story of his life…

He loved her idea. They heavy steel plate satisfied his need to protect her and allowed them to go after the team. When they were able to safely retrieve their family, he looked to the map to get them out of here. All he wanted to do was go home. Take her home. As they shared a look, both knowing what to do without words and he smiled. He'd missed this silent communication, this absolute understanding he had with her. She was the other part of him and he hoped she still felt the same, because he didn't know what he'd do if she told him she preferred the life she'd found to the life they'd shared. He hadn't prepared himself for that and he knew that no amount of time would change that. He had to hope he was still as necessary to her as she was to him.

He opened the door to their apartment and stood aside to let her enter. He looked at the mess and realized just how symbolic it was to his life. Everything on hold and stored away, waiting…waiting for her. The only question that remained was whether or not she still wanted it. He asked her if she wanted the movers to bring their things back and held his breath while she assured him that she did. He admitted that he didn't know how they fit together anymore, but he wanted to find out. A bigger understatement had never been spoken.

Pulling her ring from his pocket he looked down at the symbol of their love for each other and extended it to her. His vulnerability at that moment almost overwhelming, he knew he was speaking, but for the life of him he wouldn't have been able to remember later what he said.

When she interrupted his rambling speech and threw herself into his arms, he caught her against him gratefully. She told him how much she missed him and it was the first real sign he had that maybe it would be okay. He held it and her tightly against him. When she looked up at him and asked about the bed, the tension he'd been holding in so tightly pooled low. The lack of a bed wasn't going to stop him. He needed her more than she could possibly know, more than he was comfortable admitting, even to himself. He closed the distance between them and reached for her clothes. With every article that was discarded he became even more excited, even more desperate. He wanted and needed her for every part of his life, but this closeness after being alone for so long was creating a longing that was painful. Holding her afterward he closed his eyes and savored the moment he'd begun to think was never coming. He'd dreamed of this and even his dreams hadn't done it justice.

After a while he rose to verify there was no food worth eating in the kitchen. Determined to take care of her he began pulling on his clothes to get something to eat. It had to be something close, because he wasn't looking forward for being apart from her even briefly.

Once they decided what they wanted, he couldn't resist kneeling beside her and claiming another kiss. The smile she gave him had the predictable effect on him. Determined to hurry he left her, feeling lighter than he had in more months than he could remember. Things were looking up.

Roman appearance was unexpected, but his words were devastating. He knew their relationship was on shaky ground and there was every chance the information Roman was threatening him with could destroy what they were working so hard to keep. He wouldn't let that happen. He needed time to establish a more secure foundation before their relationship was tested. There was only one thing he could do…"What do you need?"

*****Well, nothing new and exciting in here, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	26. When's Daddy Coming Home?

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I haven't been posting anything lately, but who needs fanfiction when you have the real show giving us all these awwwww moments? The only down side is the waiting for the next episode. So I'm posting this, it's short, but I've been crazy busy. I'm even behind on reading everyone else's writings…oh the humanity! I'll eventually catch up…unless I miss something….not panicking…its okay….deep breath….I'm good. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?" Jane asked softly.

The little body currently dangling from the side of the crib looked over at her with a guilty expression.

"She was crying…" He explained with a worried expression.

"You know I was coming." Jane leaned down and picked up his little body and placed him into the crib with his sister before she went to get a fresh diaper.

He crawled over and was patting her gently when Jane turned around.

She smiled at his earnest little expression. He was just like his father. Protective, determined, responsible and cute as could be.

Jane changed their daughter while their son drew her attention with idle chatter.

Once she was done she looked over at him, "Great job!"

"When's dad coming home?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," Jane assured him, leaning in to give him a kiss.

He raised his little arms up so that she could pick him up, which she did immediately.

"I love you," He told her.

She smiled and told him, "I love you too." Kurt had taught him how to share his emotions and he regularly made sure the people he cared about knew just how he felt.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked placing a kiss on her face.

"I don't see why not," Jane agreed.

"And can Sierra, too?" He worried looking back down at his now sleeping sister.

They had set up a bassinette next to the bed for just this type of situation.

"Sure," Jane agreed easily.

She made diner and smiled when he followed her around the kitchen while she was cleaning up.

Kurt had told him that he had to watch out for his mom and sister while he was away and their little one took his responsibilities seriously.

"I think it's time for your bath," Jane lifted him up into her arms and held him against her. His little arms clung tightly and she knew he was missing his dad.

"Okay," He agreed easily.

"I think daddy got you something new for the bath," Jane whispered in conspiracy.

"He did?" The excitement on his face was endearing.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Reaching into the cabinet she produced the new water toy Kurt had purchased knowing their son would miss him.

Setting him down in the water Jane straightened up the bathroom while his new little boat preformed little people rescues from the tub. Once she'd finished she sank down beside the tub and began making the sounds that made him giggle.

"Okay," Jane teased, "Everyone is rescued, but you haven't washed anything yet."

"I don't want to wash my hair," He protested predictably. He hated getting water in his eyes and daddy was the only one that really had any hope of helping him with this.

"You have to wash your hair," She denied, "But we won't get any water in your eyes."

He made a face at that assurance.

Jane reached for a dry wash cloth and told him to keep his face covered and she'd do the rest. She soaped him up and had him giggling at the funny shapes she made with his hair. Then she got serious.

"It's time," She warned him.

He made a face, but the wash cloth came up. She leaned him back in the tub and supporting his back gently rinsed out his hair. She was very careful not to get his face. Once she was done she sat him back up and he pulled the towel from his face.

She was smiling down at him in triumph, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Daddy!" He screamed in excitement.

Jane looked over her shoulder startled to find Kurt leaning against the frame of the bathroom door watching them with a smile.

"Good job little man," He told him coming the rest of the way in and kneeling down next to Jane.

"You didn't tell me you were going to make it back tonight," She protested with a smile even as he leaned in and covered her lips with a kiss.

"I wanted to surprise you," Kurt whispered and she shivered at the look he gave her.

"I have a surprise too," Their son insisted, "Mommy said I could sleep with her tonight…now we can all sleep together!"

"I guess I should have called," Kurt teased Jane while smiling down at their son.

She laughed.

Later that night Kurt's hand came to rest against Jane's neck as he met her eyes over their now sleeping son's head.

"I missed you," He told her.

"We missed you too," Jane admitted, turning and kissing his wrist, "I guess this isn't exactly the welcome you were hoping for."

"This is just the welcome I was looking for," He denied with a smile. Surrounded by his family, secure in Jane's love, there was no place he'd rather be…


	27. Jane Reassures Kurt

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another short story…but it fills a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked down at her husband while he slept. They'd been back together for a week and she still couldn't believe she had him back.

She sat up against the headboard and pulled the sheet to her chest. He was sleeping hard and she smiled down at him tenderly.

She had the strongest urge to run her hand down his face and kiss him awake, but she knew he was tired. She slept so much better now that she was back with him…well, when _he_ wasn't the one keeping her awake.

Her smile faded when she realized that although she might be sleeping better, he wasn't. He was wearing himself out trying to make everything right. She'd done that to him, made him doubt himself, doubt them. She wished she could make him understand that nothing and nobody that she'd come across in her time away had even remotely compared to him and how she felt about him. How she still felt about him.

He'd sacrificed so much to try to find her. He'd never given up and she loved him even more than before if that was possible. She was able to appreciate him more now that she'd been forced to live without him for so long.

 _It's like I brought back a stranger…_ She couldn't deny his claim. She had changed. She knew herself better now. She knew the world better. Were his efforts because _he_ was questioning his feelings for the woman that she'd become?

 _How can you know this is what you want if you've never done anything else?_ Patterson's words from so long ago hadn't been welcome, but in a way she'd been right _and_ wrong. She hadn't known herself back then, but she'd known Kurt. She'd changed in many ways, but not in her feelings for him.

"Why do you look so worried?" Kurt asked turning toward her, his arm encircling her hips as he pulled her against him.

"Good morning," Jane didn't answer his sleepy question, but leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth.

The way she avoided his question had his gaze sharpening. His sleep cleared and he began to study her more closely.

"You okay?" He worried.

"You know I love you…right?" Jane asked him seriously.

He sat up.

"Yeah," He assured her, "I love you too."

Pulling her against his chest he kept her gaze.

"What's this all about?"

"I want you to stop trying to make everything perfect." Jane admitted with a troubled frown.

Kurt looked at her sharply. What was she trying to say? Had she given up on them?

His arm tightened around her possessively as he tried to understand. Subconsciously he pulled her move fully against him. He didn't know what he'd do if she told him one of the things that had changed for her was her feelings for him.

"What are you saying?" He worried.

"I love you." She reminded him, "That hasn't changed, nor could it ever…I don't need some perfect version of you or our relationship to be happy. I just need you."

Kurt looked away in relief. He was so desperate to re-establish what they had he was making things difficult for both of them.

"I'm sorry," He told her.

"No!" Jane interrupted, "Don't be sorry. Just be the man I love and I'll try to be the woman you love…"

"You don't have to try either," Kurt admitted, "I love every version of you. I love the woman that came out of the bag in time square, I love the woman that fought to become fierce in her defense of others, I love the woman that I married and I love the woman you've become."

Jane finally reached out her hand and cupped his cheek gently. He leaned into her hand and she drew his lips to hers. This kiss was a reverent salute.

"Are you sure?" Jane looked into his eyes while she waited.

"I'm sure," Kurt was adamant.

"Then I think that maybe I should put my ring back on," Jane suggested watching him closely.

His relief and pleasure were easy to read. His smile was beaming.

"Allow me," He told her instead, reaching for where it lay on the nightstand.

She felt his weight against her as he leaned over to snag the ring. She kissed his neck and felt his shiver.

He reached for her hand and slid the band back where it belonged before leaning down and kissing her finger where it rested against her.

"I do…" He whispered.

Jane felt a tear well up as she responded, "I do."

The tension that had been wearing on them eased. They might not know what tomorrow would bring, but they did know that whatever it was, they'd face it together. Their love was the solid foundation that would support them through every challenge and the rock on which their family would grow. The years would test them, but their stubborn determination and unwavering love would weather every storm. The joy they find in each other the tool that they used to measure all facets of their life. Two lost souls home at last in each other's arms.


	28. The Hostages

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had a few I've been piddling with…so I'm posting them. At lease this one is longer than the others! One shot…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was tired. The team was back together…sort of. The new tattoos had turned out to be explosive in their content. As a result, the data base had been moved back to the apartment and they were working on it after hours. This allowed them to contain the explosive information, all the while still following her trail that Roman wanted them on. She knew this path would lead them somewhere they didn't want to go, but she was helpless to stop the momentum. Just how bad the fallout was going to be was anyone's guess.

Kurt was in a meeting with Hirst today and Jane was still trying to get used to her new working environment. Reade was with Kurt and since Tasha and Patterson really didn't work at the NYO anymore, she was feeling very adrift.

"Let's go Weller," One of her new teammates called to her drawing her attention.

"What's going on?" Jane stood and followed after him.

"We've got a call about a hostage situation." Jackson told her heading toward the armory, four other agents falling in line behind them.

"Where?" Jane's mind was already transitioning into battle mode.

"Briar Woods Academy, it's an elementary school," Jackson said grimly.

Jane stopped dead.

"Any casualties?" She demanded her heart racing.

"Two administrators wounded, one dead."

"The kids?" Jane worried.

"They're the hostages."

"How many?" Jane asked.

"Forty-two students," Jackson said grimly.

"Assailants?" Jane demanded.

"Three."

"Do we know what they want?"

"You." Jackson told her his face serious.

"What?" Jane looked up at him in surprised.

"Their only demand was that they wanted a face to face with Jane Doe Weller, aka Alice Remi Krueger." Jackson explained.

"Did you notify Reade and Kurt?" Jane felt her heart sink.

"They are unavailable," Jackson denied, "I believe they are meeting with the President himself."

Jane pulled out her phone and sent out a group text to her old team letting them know what was happening.

"Did they have conditions?" Jane asked pulling on her vest.

"All forty-two hostages for you," Jackson told her.

"What's the strategy?" Jane reached for her gun.

"We're going to make the exchange." Jackson said calmly.

At that Jane froze and looked over at him with a serious expression.

"What?"

"My daughter in one of the hostages," Jackson explained pulling his gun, "Now you can either come with us willingly or I can deliver your body to them."

Jane looked around at her new team and realized that they were a tight group and she was expendable.

"You're just going to trust them to keep their word?" She said seriously.

"My daughter is worth ten of you," Jackson insisted, "We know what you are…who you are. This is your chance to do something to make up for your past. Wouldn't you rather die redeeming yourself than live with these children's blood on your hands?"

"What's going on?" Rich demanded walking into the room.

"None of your business," Jackson told him bluntly.

"He can help us," Jane insisted looking at Jackson intently.

"We don't need his help," Jackson denied, "We already have what they want."

"Jane?" Rich worried.

"It's okay Rich," Jane knew she would have to either take on all five of the FBI Agents surrounding them or the three assailants at the school. On one hand, her new team obviously didn't know her well enough to be afraid, but there were more of them and she didn't want to hurt them. On the other hand, the hostage takers knew her well enough to ask for her by all her names, so she would definitely lose the element of surprise, but there were only three of them…

"Let's go," Jackson insisted.

Jane went. She might not make it through this, but the kids had a better chance if she at least tried.

Rich met her eyes as she was walking toward him and she let him see that she wanted him to step aside.

He did so reluctantly, knowing he would be more help to her alive than if he got himself killed now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was sitting in another of a string of meetings he had no use for. He didn't understand why he was even here… Reade was the Assistant Director of the NYO Branch of the New York FBI.

"Weller, could you try to look less like you're imagining shooting them all?" Hirst said with a smile.

"Why am I here?" Kurt demanded.

"We wanted you to come willingly so there was less of a chance that you would be subpoenaed. This way you look like you have nothing to hide." Hirst explained patiently.

"I don't have anything to hide," Kurt insisted.

"Then this should be no problem," Hirst insisted.

Kurt shared a look with Reade.

"Is this the last meeting?" Kurt relented.

"Last one," Reade assured him.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate and reached for it to check the text when he received Rich's phone call.

"Weller," He answered.

"You need to come back," Rich demanded without greeting him.

"Rich," Kurt took a deep breath, "We have one more meeting to go to then we'll be back."

"No," Rich insisted, "You don't understand, somethings wrong with Jane."

"What?" Kurt froze.

"I walked in on Jackson holding her at gunpoint and then they all left together."

"They?" Kurt clarified.  
"The new team," Rich explained.

"Why would the team take Jane anywhere at gunpoint?" Kurt demanded.

"What?" Reade demanded stepping closer to Kurt before reaching for his phone.

Jane's text was waiting for him. He cursed viciously.

"What?" Kurt demanded looking over at him.

"There's a hostage situation at Briar Woods Academy."

"What's that have to do with Jane?" Weller demanded with a worried frown.

"Jackson's daughter goes to school there," Reade explained, "He spent an entire month regaling us on just how hard it was to get her enrolled."

"I guess we don't need two guesses to know what they wanted." Hirst said with hard voice.

"Let's go," Kurt insisted, "Rich I need blueprints for Briar Woods Academy," Kurt warned him.

"I'll send them to your phone," Rich assured him before hanging up.

"If he agrees to their terms," Reade argued, "There's no guarantee that they won't just kill the kids too."

"He's compromised," Kurt insisted, "He's not thinking straight."

"Are you?" Reade worried.

"I'm going after Jane," Kurt insisted, "Not Jackson." _Not yet anyway…_ Kurt thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the school and Jane stepped willingly from the vehicle.

While Jackson went to liaison with the police on the scene Jane looked at his team.

"I know you're tight with Jackson," Jane said seriously, "But you can't just trust that sending me in there is going to do anything but give them another hostage."

"We aren't listening to you," One of the other team members warned her.

"You can't get out of this," Another one insisted.

"I'm not trying to get out of anything," Jane insisted, "But if you want these kids out of there alive, you need to start thinking like FBI Agents."

"What do you know about being and FBI Agent?" One of them demanded.

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity that drew Jane's attention.

Tasha had arrived and she didn't come alone. Her team fanned out behind her and she approached Jane, ignoring Jackson, the police and the other FBI Agents with her.

"What have we got?" Tasha asked her.

"You're CIA," Jackson protested walking back up to them, "You have no jurisdiction here."

Tasha ignored him, "Jane?"

"Forty-two hostages, three assailants, two wounded and one dead." Jane relayed.

"What's the plan?" Tasha asked.

"We're negotiating the release of the hostages," Jackson insisted.

"What do they want?" Tasha finally turned toward him.

"Jane Doe," Jackson explained.

"What?" Tasha's eyes flew back to Jane.

"We are going to send in what they want and they are going to release the children," Jackson explained patiently.

"What is this…third grade?" Tasha asked in disbelief, "That's your plan? What did Rich give you?" Tasha turned back to Jane.

"They wouldn't include him in the op," Jane explained, "We have no building specs or video feed."

"What the hell is going on?" Tasha noticed that one of the Agents appeared to be holding a gun pointed at Jane.

"Jackson's daughter is one of the hostages," Jane explained, "He's making emotional decisions."

"You're going to get your daughter killed," Tasha said bluntly.

"NO," Jackson vehemently denied, "I'm not willing to risk her life to save Jane Doe."

"Jane Weller," Tasha denied before turning to the other FBI Agents, "You're ending your careers, you know that right?"

They began to look nervous.

Rich and Patterson arrived together. Patterson looked furious and Rich was carrying a laptop and his face was stoic.

"Where are Reade and Kurt?" Patterson demanded.

"Meeting with the President," Jane was the one that explained.

"Did you notify them?" Patterson insisted.

"They are meeting with the President," Jackson said as if she were slow.

"Yeah," She looked at Jackson impatiently, "I heard. So they should be right behind us."

"They're going to be too late," Jackson said turning toward Jane, "They want you to remove your weapons and your vest and walk to the main entrance."

"She's not doing that," Patterson denied, "We need an actual plan."

"They know she's here," Jackson insisted, "They said she has five minutes or they kill one of the hostages."

Jane, Tasha, Patterson and Rich shared a look.

Jane began to remove her vest.

"You can't go in there," Patterson protested, "They'll kill you."

"Probably," Jane admitted, "But Jackson really didn't give us any alternatives at this point."

"Do we have any idea who they are?" Tasha demanded to Jackson.

"No," He admitted.

The more they talked the more agitated the FBI team became. They knew they'd made a mistake.

Suddenly Tasha looked over her shoulder at the CIA team standing behind them. With a nod they drew their weapons.

The FBI didn't have any time to react before Tasha told Jackson, "I'm taking control of the scene."

"You can't do that!" Jackson said even as cuffs were slapped on his wrists.

"I just did," Tasha felt no remorse, nor did she spare him a second thought.

"Jane put the vest back on underneath your shirt," Tasha insisted, "Rich I need video feed and schematics of this building. Patterson, contact Reade and Kurt…make sure they know what's going on here."

"I'll route their phones if I have to," Patterson agreed.

Looking over to her Agents, Tasha said, "I need spotters on the roof adjacent to this building. We need to acquire the targets in the next two minutes."

They moved off at a fast clip.

Turning toward the now cuffed FBI Agents she told them, "I'm going to need your coms."

"You can't do this!" Jackson said furiously.

She pulled the earpiece from his ear and told him bluntly, "You're not going to be needed them anymore."

"Let us help," One of Jackson's team implored.

"Oh, please," Patterson told them, "You're so fired."

Jane, Patterson, Tasha and Rich set up coms.

"I have less than a minute," Jane worried to Tasha.

"You're still going in?" One of Jackson's team demanded.

Jane ignored her.

"If they go for a head shot," Tasha worried, "Kurt will end up killing Jackson."

Jackson paled at that.

"He doesn't know what Jackson did yet," Jane insisted.

"Yes he does," Rich denied, "I already called him."

"Keep Kurt away from Jackson," Jane said with a pained look at Tasha.

"Don't get killed," Tasha rebutted.

"Are we ready?" Tasha asked into her CIA coms.

She nodded to Jane who turned toward the building and stepped out from behind the barricade.

The FBI Team in custody watched her willing walk across the open space with shamed expressions. They had underestimated her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and Reade arrived when Jane was half way to the door.

Jumping from the car they ran over to Tasha.

"What's she doing?" Kurt demanded as Reade restrained him from going after her.

"Jackson notified the gunmen that Jane was here and they only gave her five minutes to remove her vest and her gun and present herself or they begin killing the hostages." Tasha explained.

"Tell me she didn't do that," Kurt pleaded.

"We made her put her vest on under her shirt," Tasha admitted, "But she's not carrying a weapon."

Kurt cursed viciously.

"Assistant Director Reade," Jackson called to him, "Zapata took the scene and arrested us. She has no jurisdiction…"

Reade placed a hand on Kurt's chest when Kurt turned to look at Jackson, before he walked over to his former team.

"Right now you're all fired and being held for questioning," Reade informed them, "However, if Jane Weller is killed as a result of your negligent handling of this situation, I will bring charges against you for aiding and abetting a terrorist organization in conspiring to kill and FBI Asset."

At that blunt statement the team realized just how badly they had mismanaged a dangerous situation.

Jane was just nearing the door and Kurt's eyes were glued to her slight form.

As she reached for the handle a shot shattered the glass door and she flew backward landing hard.

"Are the targets acquired," Zapata demanded into the com. At their confirmation, she advised, "Take them."

Kurt was already moving toward Jane when the CIA gunman on the roofs eliminated the suspects.

"Clear,"

"Clear,"

"Clear," They each said as the SWAT team rushed the building.

Kurt didn't have access to the CIA coms so far as he was concerned, Jane was still very much at risk. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into the shelter of the brick wall and shielded her while checking her for damage.

"I'm okay," Jane assured him breathlessly.

Tasha, Rich, Reade and Patterson soon joined them.

Looking over Kurt's shoulder while he held her tightly she smiled at Tasha, "They didn't go for the headshot."

Kurt's arms tightened at her comment.

"No," Tasha smiled down at her, "They didn't."

"Well, thank God," Rich agreed in exasperation.

"Are you really going to bring charges against them?" Patterson asked Reade looking over at the cuffed Federal Agents.

"Yeah," Reade admitted, "I am."

"Good," Patterson approved looking down at how Jane's face was currently pressed into Weller's neck. Walking away had been easier when nobody needed her, but now with everything that was happening she felt the ties of family pulling her back into the fold. She didn't know what it said about her when she was forced to acknowledge the sense of anticipated she felt at the coming challenges. She was also looking forward to the satisfaction she would get at beating Roman at his own game…


	29. The Flu

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short One Shot…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked in to see that Kurt was still sleeping. She was relieved. Last night he'd been violently sick for hours.

She'd gone out in the middle of the night to get him something to settle his stomach, ignoring his loud protests.

When he'd first thrown up, she'd been worried the he was poisoned.

The look he gave her when she suggested it while running the cold water over a wash cloth would be one she would never forget. How you can throw up and be amused at the same time was beyond her. She certainly hadn't been amused.

When he'd finally finished she'd insisted helping him back to bed. He hadn't wanted her anywhere near him. He told her one of the suspects he'd been interrogating had the flu. Since he'd obviously been contagious, Kurt knew he was as well.

Jane ignored his protests and set him up with a trash can so he wouldn't have to get up again and fluids so he wouldn't get dehydrated. He hadn't wanted any food, but she placed crackers on the night stand just in case.

She called Reade to tell him that they wouldn't be in, but was advised that Reade was out as well. Jane knew they'd interrogated the suspect together so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

She heard movement from the bedroom and headed that way in concern.

"What are you doing?" She worried when she found him out of bed.

"I have to go the bathroom," Kurt admitted, heading that way on unsteady legs.

"You should have called me," Jane chided moving over to his side.

"I don't want you catching this," Kurt said for the hundredth time.

"Someone has to take care of you," Jane insisted, ignoring his protest.

He looked at her for a moment without comment.

"What?" Jane placed her hand on his forehead in concern. He was hot, but not overly so.

Kurt didn't know how to explain his feelings to her. His mother had left a long time ago. His sister was younger and he'd spent too much time away to have been at military school to have ever been coddled. He didn't let people in…and when he and since he and Jane had gotten together, neither of them had ever had an illness that wasn't the result of what they did for a living. Being cared for by her felt…nice.

"Kurt?" She was watching him with a worried expression.

"Thanks for looking out for me," He told her.

She smiled up at him with _that_ smile…the one that always turned his heart over.

"You're a little bit necessary," She teased him.

He continued on to the bathroom and she waited until he was done.

"Are you hungry yet?" She worried.

"Maybe some soup?" Kurt suggested with doubt.

"I'll bring it." Jane assured him, pulling the covers over him once he lay back down.

"Wash your hands," Kurt worried as she left. He felt awful and the last thing he wanted was to give this to her.

He fell asleep waiting for her to come back.

When he woke up there was a thermos next the bed with a note. _Soup should still be hot…call me if you need anything._

He frowned down at the note but opened the thermos and took a tentative bite. It stayed down. It was an hour later that he started to worry. She'd been checking on him regularly throughout the night. He threw off the cover and made his way down the hallway on unsteady legs.

The apartment was quiet and he'd started to think that she'd left when he heard a faint sound. With a furrowed brow he followed the sound to the spare room.

Pushing open the door he knew immediately what happened.

Jane was leaning over the toilet, pale and sweating when he pushed open the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" He worried, moving toward her.

She looked up startled, "Did I wake you?" Jane asked instead of answering.

"Why didn't you call for me?" Kurt demanded, turning on the water and running a wash cloth underneath.

"You're sick," Jane protested, leaning back over the toilet and retching helplessly.

"So are you," Kurt pulled her hair back and placed the cold cloth against her head.

"I'll be right out," Jane whispered weakly leaning against the wall.

"Come lay down with me," Kurt insisted.

"If last night was any indication," Jane reminded him, "I've got a few more hours of this before I get to sleep."

"Did you take that stuff you brought me to settle your stomach?" Kurt demanded in concern.

"I tried," Jane admitted, "It might have been a little premature."

"Threw it up?" Kurt guessed.

"Immediately." Jane confirmed.

Kurt disappeared and Jane sank down wearily. She moved the cold cloth to the back of her neck and shivered at the cold against her heat.

She didn't know how long he was gone before he came back for her.

"Come on," Kurt insisted, a bottle of water in each hand.

She didn't protest again. She doubted she was done, but she wanted him to get back to bed so she followed after him willingly.

They made it back to the bedroom, and Jane was puzzled when she realized the bed had been stripped.

"Were you sick again?" She worried.

"No," Kurt assured her, "Come on."

She followed him into the bathroom and her breath caught when she realized that he'd moved their things to the bathroom floor. She gave him a wavering smile and sank down onto the nest he'd made for them.

"Here," Kurt worried, "You need to stay hydrated."

She didn't protest, because she'd used this very argument on him last night. She took little sips and was relieved when it stayed down.

He didn't distance himself from her, but gently rubbed her arm as they lay together. It was so soothing that she found herself drifting to sleep.

He looked down at her after she succumbed and felt relief. He hoped that she was over the worst of it.

The night was a not the best of their marriage, but by the time the sun reappeared, Jane was sleeping heavily against him, one of his arms supporting her exhausted body gently.

He joined her in sleep and time granted them the peace they needed for their bodies to overcome the debilitating bug that caught them so unaware.

By the time they were back to fighting form, Kurt had a new appreciation for the love he and Jane shared. Sickness and health…good times and bad…till death do they part. He wanted it all and looking over at where she sat holding his hand, he knew he had it.


	30. Remi Runs?

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the discard pile…this story is about Remi finding out Kurt knows who she is. One shot. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi sat looking at Roman's tattoo data base and scowled. She knew she was looking at Roman's revenge for choosing to be the one that infiltrated the FBI. He'd felt like she abandoned him and as if that hadn't been bad enough, once she was on the inside she'd begun working with the FBI to bring down her own family. She understood why he'd been so angry, but after working with the FBI team that treated her like family, she understood why Jane had chosen to do what she'd done. Understanding both sides didn't make her position any easier.

Hearing Weller's voice, she turned to watch him go into Reade's office. Then there was Weller, she'd been prepared to hate him, but not to love him. The way he treated her though, made hating him impossible and loving him all too easy. Nothing was going as planned.

Rubbing her face in tired frustration, Remi turned back to the computer and looked at it blankly.

She was lost in thought when the elevator doors opened. Looking up absently she froze as the man stepped out of the opening and into her head. She could see him smirking at her, taunting her, hitting her. A complete montage of horrifying pictures played out in her mind.

He walked by her, his eyes glued on hers, but said nothing. Remi couldn't have said anything if she wanted to, the images in her head were so vivid she was frozen.

He passed her and proceeded to walk into Reade's office without knocking.

Reade and Weller greeted him easily and Remi watched them with a sinking sensation. That they were on friendly terms was apparent.

Suddenly the man looked out the glass at her and she could read his lips easily. He'd said her name. Not Jane…Remi.

It was then that Reade and Weller looked out at her as well. They all knew.

Were they sending her back in that horrible place in her mind? She didn't know and she wasn't waiting to find out.

She forced herself to sit still and turn back to the monitor. Looking into the blank screen she could tell that they'd turned their attention from her. Now it looked as though they were arguing.

She stood up and headed toward the elevator. She felt like any second someone was going to stop her. Sound around her receded and her entire focus was on the elevator in front of her. She pressed the button and waited impatiently for the doors to open. When they did she stepped inside and took a shaky breath. Turning she looked up as the doors started to close. She met Kurt's eyes and saw his concerned frown before the doors blocked her view.

She didn't understand that look until she realized that she had tears on her cheeks. Wiping them away impatiently she gave up stealth for speed. They were coming for her and she needed to get as far away as possible. Why that thought hurt her she refused to analyze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was in his morning briefing with Reade, but wanted nothing more than to get back with Remi and head down to Patterson's lab. They needed to find the cure before he lost his wife for good. Ever since he'd convinced Reade that Remi wasn't going to hurt anyone, Reade had insisted on these daily briefings so that Kurt could keep him up to date on any new developments.

Just when he was about to become impatient, Kurt looked up to see Keaton heading their way. He forced a greeting he didn't feel so that Keaton didn't become suspicious. He might have well saved his effort, Keaton already knew.

"Do either of you want to explain why I wasn't informed about the Zip poisoning and the fact that Jane has regained her memories?" He demanded looking at them expectantly.

"She has been poisoned," Reade admitted, "But Jane hasn't remembered her past."

"The hell she hasn't," Keaton denied.

"Did Tasha tell you that?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Keaton said in frustration, "Trust me, she's next on my list. What the hell is going on?"

"It's not Jane," Reade admitted, "Its Remi."

"REMI?" Keaton repeated loudly.

"Shut up," Kurt reached out to grab his arm.

"She doesn't know she's Remi?" Keaton scoffed.

"She doesn't know _we_ know she's Remi," Kurt explained.

Kurt turned to look out at Remi and found her watching them with a frown. She turned back to her monitor and he warned Keaton, "If you tip her off she's going to run. If she does that, she will die."

Looking back over at her he was relieved when she got up and headed toward the elevator. He normally went down with her to Patterson's lab, but it worked out that she was going down without him. The last thing he needed was for Keaton to storm in here and tip her off…

After she stepped onto the elevator she turned toward him.

His breath caught when he realized that she was crying. Within a heartbeat, he knew.

"NO!" Kurt pushed past Keaton heading toward the stairs.

"What's going on?" Reade demanded, following closely on his heels.

"She knows," Kurt didn't explain how he knew and Reade didn't question him.

Reaching for his watch, Reade hit the lockdown alert. He knew that Patterson would receive it and hopefully stop Jane before she reached the lobby.

Kurt burst out of the stairs to see the elevator that Jane had been on closing. It was already empty. Searching around frantically he didn't see Remi anywhere.

"I'll check the lobby," Reade told him.

"I've got the street." Kurt said over his shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was forced to accept he'd lost her…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remi knew the game was up at the look on Weller's face. She was angry at herself, because she'd let emotion blind her to the truth. She wanted to believe that they were there to help her, but it was a lie. All of it. The friendship, concern…love, hadn't ever been hers. It had been Jane's, but Jane was gone. Forever if she had anything to say about it.

It didn't take her any time to climb up into the crawl space above the elevator. She closed the hatch behind her, just as the door slid open in the lobby. She knew it was risky not leaving immediately, but Weller was too good and she knew she wouldn't make it in the time she had. The elevator suddenly lurched to a stop and she looked around in confusion. They'd gone into lockdown. Remi was effectively stuck. When they reviewed the camera's they'd find her, which they were probably already doing…

She reached up and began to climb. She needed to find a bolt hole soon, or it was all over. Thirty feet up she found the hatch to the air conditioning vent. Crawling in she settled in to wait. She figured she was going to be here for a while.

Closing her eyes she thought about their morning. She'd woken up with Kurt, but instead of being on her side of the mattress, she'd been plastered against him. She didn't know how she'd gotten there, if he'd pulled her in or she'd gone on her own. She should have pulled away, but it had felt nice. She'd made the mistake of lingering and he'd woken up. One kiss had turned into several and she'd had to call a halt. He'd predictably protested, but she'd used his still healing wound as an excuse.

He'd been sweet and her concern had been uncomfortably genuine when he'd insisted a few more kisses could only help him feel better. It had made her feel better too.

They'd ended up snuggling for another thirty minutes. Remi couldn't remember ever lingering with someone like that before.

While she showered he'd made breakfast and she'd been touched when he placed a single flower by her plate.

"Where'd you get the flower?" Remi had been genuinely puzzled.

"I bought it yesterday and kept it in the pantry so I could surprise you." Kurt had explained with a little smile.

Remi had simply looked at him. He'd planned it…so he could surprise her. Looking at the single bloom she felt her chest hurt.

"I know you like yellow," Kurt went on to excuse, "But they only had the pink."

"Its…great," Remi assured him. He knew her favorite flower and color.

"You okay?" Kurt worried, coming around the counter to wrap her in his arms.

"I'm okay," Remi assured him, resting her head against him to hide her emotional response. "Do you like flowers too?"

"You know I'm all about chocolate," Kurt insisted, leaning down to kiss her.

"Chocolate," Remi repeated with a little smile.

"Well, you…then chocolate," Kurt corrected with a little smile.

"Oh yeah?" Remi smiled up at him with a pleased expression.

"Yeah," He confirmed rubbing his nose against hers.

Remi opened her eyes and wondered if even that had been a lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The NYO was slowly and methodically brought out of lockdown. By the time Kurt returned from searching the street, the building was once more functioning.

He felt complete and utter defeat. She was gone…again. He hadn't thought anything could be worse than losing her, but knowing that she was gone _and_ sick proved him wrong. She could die before he found her. She could die and he'd never know one way or the other. His heart was beating painfully against his chest as he rode the elevator down. He wanted to cry, yell and beat the shit out of Keaton. Even as he tried to blame him, Kurt knew it was his own fault. He knew better than to keep secrets, but he hadn't wanted to tell her. He'd been afraid that if she knew she would run. Well now she knew and she was gone. If he'd sat her down and told her, but insisted he still loved her and wanted to help would it have made any difference? He would never know.

The elevator doors opened and Rich and Patterson were waiting.

"Did you find her?" Patterson demanded.

"No," Kurt denied, "Anything on the surveillance cameras?"

"She went up into the elevator shaft," Rich told him.

"What?" Kurt felt a faint stirring of hope.

He climbed up on the rail and reached for the hatch. Throwing it open he pulled himself up. He felt a pulling on his surgery wound, but it was the last concern he had.

"Is she up there?" Patterson demanded impatiently.

Kurt looked at the empty shaft before sinking down onto the top of the elevator weakly.

"No," Kurt denied, "She's gone."

"Are you sure?" Rich insisted, "If we don't find her we can't save her."

"Rich," Patterson shushed him.

Kurt lay back and the panic he'd been feeling since he'd realized she knew caught up with him. The tears started silently, but suddenly he let out an animalistic scream that startled Remi where she lay in the air vent.

Turning over she looked down through the slats and witnessed Weller's distress.

"Kurt," Patterson was trying to climb up through the opening with Rich's help.

"This is my fault," Kurt told her, "I didn't tell her I knew she was Remi again. I know I shouldn't keep secrets, but I was afraid she'd leave me. I wanted to show her that even though she couldn't remember she still had a place here…with me."

"She knew that!" Patterson insisted, "Keaton's arrival must have jarred those old memories."

"I never told her that I loved her," Kurt said desperately, "She didn't know that even though she couldn't remember me, that I still loved every part of her."

"Kurt," Patterson hugged him.

"We have to find her," Kurt insisted, "If she doesn't get the cure, she's going to die."

"We'll keep working on the cure," Patterson assured him, "We love her too."

"I couldn't find her before," Kurt reminded Patterson.

"We'll find her this time," Patterson assured him.

Kurt didn't say anything and Remi couldn't. She watched them climb back down into the elevator with her heart in her throat. Maybe it hadn't been a lie after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt went over to Remi's desk and began going through her stuff. Maybe he could find some clue as to where she might have gone. She couldn't remember the places that were special to them, maybe she had left a clue behind.

Her bag had everything you'd expect to find. Her keys, wallet, comb and lipstick were next to her service weapon, extra clip, butterfly knife and map of New York. When he dumped the contents onto her desk in frustration, he froze when he saw the King Size candy bar that fell out. No way was that for her. With a trembling hand he realized that this was what she'd wanted to get on the way to work this morning. It was for him. Even if he'd been in doubt, she'd written his name on the corner with a little heart. He grasped it gently and handed Patterson the map.

"See if you find anything written down that could help us find her," He all but begged, never setting Remi's gift to him down.

Patterson looked at the evidence that Remi cared about Kurt and felt her heart break for him.

"I'll let you know what we find." She promised.

Reade walked over to him. "I have an all-points bulletin out for her. Tasha is currently chewing out Keaton and using CIA resources to find anything we can."

Kurt knew they wouldn't find her and he knew she'd never come back on her own.

"Weller," Rich was watching him with a worried expression.

"I'm going to go back to our place," Kurt stood up abruptly, "See if she went back there for anything."

He didn't tell him about the stash of passports and cash they still kept inside the air vent.

"You want me to come with?" Reade worried.

"No," Kurt denied, "I'll let you know if I find her. Keep checking the street cams and anyplace else you think she might have gone."

Walking over Weller hit the button for the elevator impatiently.

"Kurt," Reade followed him over to the opening, "We won't let her down."

"We cannot lose her," Kurt said, his voice husky, "She'll die."

"We won't," Rich assured him.

The elevator door closed and Kurt leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. All he could see was the look on Jane's face as the doors closed between them. Heartbreak and betrayal were both there. The fact that he was the one that put that look there gutted him.

Jane had climbed down to the top of the elevator while she considered her options. The real question was whether or not she believed Kurt. She knew she should run, but she didn't want to leave. Indecision played no part in her old life, to find it in this one was making her anxiety ridden.

Suddenly, she could hear Kurt talking to the team. She knew he was on the elevator alone and she knew this was a defining moment for the rest of whatever life she had left. Did she, or didn't she believe in Kurt Weller? The answer wasn't that difficult to find. She trusted him. She hoped that didn't make her a fool.

Jane opened the hatch and when she saw Kurt's defeated posture and the candy he was holding tightly in one hand, she knew she hadn't made a mistake.

His eyes snapped open when she dropped down in front of him.

He shook his head in confusion, looking at her as if she was a ghost, before his arms closed around her so tightly she felt the trembling he couldn't control.

"Remi!" He whispered, burying his face into her neck and lifting her off her feet.

Her arms came around him just as tightly and she whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run."

"I should have told you I knew who you were," Kurt insisted, raining kisses all over her face.

"How long have you known?" Remi asked him.

"From the beginning," Kurt admitted. "When I woke up in the hospital…I knew."

"But…"Remi was stunned, "All of this time, you've been so wonderful to me, why didn't you take me into custody?"

"I love you," Kurt reminded her.  
"No," Remi denied, "You love Jane."

"I love the woman standing right here," Kurt insisted, "No matter what you call yourself and I know you love me too."

"Why do you think that?" Remi asked suspiciously.

Holding up the candy bar with his name on it he told her, "You told me so."

Seeing the happiness in his eyes Remi felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders in that instant.

"When do you think I should turn the elevator back on?" Patterson asked Rich with a little smile.

"Give them another few minutes," Rich suggested smiling back at her with a relieved smile.

Turning off the monitor Patterson didn't argue.


	31. Just Us

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Happy Valentine's Day! Okay it isn't much, but I give you a Valentine disCARD… its better than nothing…maybe. I know I'm not funny. :) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked Jane looking at the couples already lining up in front of the mirror. "It'll be fun," Jane insisted. "Fun," Kurt agreed skeptically. "If you don't want to…" Jane looked up at him in concern. Looking down at her he saw how the excitement on her face had begun to fade. The guilt immediately hit him. He'd almost lost her not so long ago…if she wanted to take a dance class, he was in. "I want to," He assured her, putting just the right amount of enthusiasm into his assurance. Her face immediately relaxed. "Good," She said in relief, "After all the memories…I just wanted one that was pure fun. Not something I studied as a way to further the cause or become more lethal, something that was…just us." If he hadn't loved her so completely before, he would have right then. She could get him to do anything… His forced enthusiasm turned into real desire to do whatever she wanted so long as he could be with her. Holding her in his arms wasn't exactly a hardship. "Okay," The instructor said at the front of the room, "Line up. Anyone need a partner?" Two people immediately raised their hands. Since it was one of each gender, Kurt figured the solution was obvious. The woman was taller than the man, but there was no reason that it shouldn't work out. Jane was leaning into him and he looked down at her with a little smile. She looked so happy that despite himself he was becoming excited. It was so rarely that she was able to express nothing but genuine enthusiasm. Her expression transfixed him. That was the reason he didn't see what was about to happen. "I want you two to switch partners," The instructor told them, "Jenny doesn't think that it will work dancing with a man shorter than she is. You're the only one taller than her." Kurt looked over to the instructor and then down at Jane's crestfallen expression. "Not happening," Kurt didn't mince his words. "Now," The instructor batted her eyes up at him, "Don't be that way. You'll get the same lesson." "Kurt…" Jane looked torn. "No," Kurt wouldn't be dissuaded. "With our height differences," Jenny tried, "We'd really fit much better." "She's my other half," Kurt wasn't even tempted, "Nobody fits me better than she does." Jane gave him her heart eyes at that rebuttal.  
"If you aren't going to follow instructions…" The instructor began with a scowl. "Kurt," Jane placed her hand on his arm, "Let's just go." The last thing she wanted was something else to worry about. "I don't understand why you're so reluctant," Jenny said genuinely puzzled. She'd done this very thing multiple times and never encountered any reluctance. She'd been asked if she was a model on numerous occasions, so his refusal was outside the realm of her experience. "I'll take you dancing somewhere else," Kurt assured her, pulling her against him gently. He was becoming angry on Jane's behalf. She'd been looking forward to this so much… "Let them just dance together," One of the other dancers argued, seeing the disappointment on Jane's face. "What are you afraid she'll like her other partner better or you will?" Jenny was becoming embarrassed. "No chance," Jane threw over her shoulder as they left. Once they were back on the street, Kurt looked down at Jane in concern. "We didn't have to leave." He insisted. "It doesn't matter," Jane assured him, "Dancing with you…that can happen anywhere." "What about right here?" Kurt asked her drawing her to a stop. "What?" Jane looked up at him in surprise, "Right here…in the street?" "I'll hold you anywhere," Kurt assured her. "Hmmm." Jane smiled up at him as she hummed her approval. It wasn't long until she was sinking against him. Resting her cheek on his chest, she felt him kiss her forehead before settling against her. "Can we join you?" Kurt looked over to see two of the other couples had chosen to leave the studio as well. "Sure," Kurt smiled down at Jane in surprise. Several people shot them curious looks and a few chose to join them. Before long a crowd had begun to gather and a street musician was having the time of his life. "How did this happen?" Jane looked around before looking up at Kurt. Seeing the wonder back in her eyes he laughed and leaned down to kiss her softly, "I think it has something to do with you." Kurt insisted, "You have…this beautiful way about you." Jane felt her eyes tear up. "I think it's both of us," She insisted, "Every good thing about me has to do with you." Pulling her closer Kurt let his eyes close and felt his chest expand. He knew better, but he was glad she thought so. He was a better man because of her… He didn't know how long it lasted, but when Jane leaned up and whispered in his ear that she wanted to go home he didn't waste any time. Dropping a bill in the man's guitar case, Kurt claimed his wives hand and waved goodbye to the other couples. Enfolding her against him he felt his heart settle. He'd been so close to losing her, losing himself…he couldn't believe how far they'd come in so short a time. "You okay?" He worried. Jane knew the question was a habit now and even though she'd been trying to reassure him that her body was slowly regaining its strength, she didn't get irritated. He loved her. She would have never made it through everything they'd faced without him… "Never better," She whispered before she leaned up and kissed the underside of his chin. He immediately leaned down to claim her lips in a brief salute. "Are you hungry?" He worried. "We just ate!" Jane laughed up at him. "You still need to replace some of the weight you lost," Kurt insisted. "I'm not hungry," Jane denied. "But…" He knew her very well. "We're going to pass by that place that has the killer desserts," She laughed up at him. "Are we?" He squeezed her against him as he teased her. "We could stop and get something sweet, you know before we go home for dessert…" She looked up at him with twinkling eyes. He laughed and ran his hand over her hip in reply, "Sounds amazing and…quick." "Quick now…slow later?" Jane asked her voice husky. "I'm not going to taste any of our dessert if you don't stop it," He warned her. She laughed in husky delight. "Minx," He chided affectionately. Jane didn't realize just how much she wanted that dessert until her spoon dipped in and she took her first bite. "Ummmmm," She all but moaned in response. Kurt's fork hovered over his dessert as he lost his train of thought. "I thought you were in a hurry?" Jane asked as she took another bite. Kurt shook his head slightly and looked down at his dessert blankly. He would swear she was doing it on purpose if it wasn't for her complete fixation on the sweet before her. Clearing his throat he shifted uncomfortably and took a bite of his own. It was pretty good. As he went for his second bite, he was surprised to find his progressed blocked by her wayward spoon. "Hey!" He protested with a laugh as she spooned her ill-gotten bounty into her mouth. "I'm just trying to help you finish," Jane insisted, her mouth still full. "Is that right?" He asked as his fork went for her dessert. She considered her options, but decided to give in gracefully because she'd just decided that she wanted more of his dessert. Watching her eye his plate, Kurt took one more bite before he switched their plates. "Are you sure?" Jane asked, her eyes focused on the treat before her. "I'm sure," Kurt assured her, watching her with an indulgent expression. They finished off their order…well mostly _she_ finished off their order as he watched on with a little smile. "You said I needed to gain some weight back," Jane argued, a becoming blush on her cheeks. "Jane," Kurt said seriously, "You can have whatever I've got for the rest of our lives, just so long as you don't ever leave me." "The rest of our lives…" Jane reached for his hand, "In twenty-years when I'm still stealing your dessert, I'm going to remind you of this." "I'm holding you to that," He smiled. "Speaking of holding…" Jane looked up at him with _that_ expression, the one that was for just him. "Let's go home…" Kurt reached for her and she filled his arms, just like she filled his heart, completely. 


	32. Back to Normal

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clearing out the discards…. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat in the hospital looking at his sleeping wife. The last manuscript by his favorite author sat unopened beside him. Even though the book was about his wife…his team…him, nothing could draw his attention away from what consumed his mind, his wife. She was dying. Denial wouldn't change that. The inability to accept it didn't either.

After Patterson gave him her prognosis, he'd been consumed with spending what little time they had left cherishing the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was going to leave him again, not because she wanted to, she'd never left him because of that, but because she didn't have a choice. Again.

This time, however, he wouldn't have the hope of finding her. This time she would be gone for good and he couldn't accept that. Even as he sat silently counting the gentle rise and fall of her chest, proof that she was still with him, he couldn't imagine the moment when even that would be taken from him.

He was holding her hand and he must have unwittingly tightened his around it as though that alone would keep her with him, because suddenly she was holding his back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry," He kissed it gently in remorse. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No," Jane said, her voice husky, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

She didn't say what they were both thinking. There was so little time left…

"You need to rest," Kurt insisted, "I'm not going anywhere. We need to buy as much time as we can. Rich and Patterson are still working on it. Don't give up."

Jane couldn't see his face, but she didn't have to. He was doing his best to bolster her, but he was quietly falling apart all by himself.

She hadn't been ready to die. She still wasn't, but suddenly she was desperately afraid. Her face began to crumple and Kurt was instantly by her side.

"Jane…Jane," He kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared Kurt…" Jane all but sobbed.

"It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too." Kurt assured her. "But you are the strongest person I've ever met. You just need to keep fighting. We will find the cure."

"I'm not scared of dying," Jane tried to explain. "Well, I am," She clarified, "But what really scares me is that you don't seem to accept that it's going to happen."

"No," Kurt immediately protested, "You can't think like that…"

"Kurt," Jane reached up and felt his wet cheek. "I know you're trying to give me hope, but what I need even more than that is you realizing that hope might not be enough."

"Jane," Kurt tried to stop her.

"I'm scared of what this might do to you if I die and you don't start preparing yourself for that. That scares me even more than dying." She whispered.

"We're going to be fine," Kurt insisted, his breath becoming choppy.

"No," Jane reached up with both hands and turned him toward her and even though she couldn't see him, she looked at where she knew is eyes were. " _You're_ going to be fine, regardless of what happens."

"No," Kurt wouldn't lie to her, "I'm not."

"Kurt," Jane looked devastated.

"We are not lying to spare each other pain anymore," he reminded her, "So you need to hang on even when you think you can't go on anymore, because if anything happens to you, I will not be fine."

Jane's eyes closed in defeat.

"Please," She begged him.

"No," Kurt refused to relent. If he gave her the reassurance she was looking for, not only would it be a lie, but she might stop fighting and then he _would_ lose her.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight this," She hated admitting her weakness to him. He was already carrying such a huge burden by trying to be strong for her.

"Well," Kurt sat on the bed and pulled her against him gently, "I'm not strong enough to lose you."

"Then we'll have to be stronger together," Jane finally realized. "I'll fight with everything I have left…and you'll start accepting that it might not be enough."

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, his arms holding her against him as though that alone would keep her safe. This time the threat was not coming from the outside, this time the fight was inside her. He would give her any part of himself she needed to keep going, but that wasn't an option.

"I'll try," He promised. He couldn't give her any more. He hoped it would be enough because it was all he had.

"What if…" Jane didn't know how to broach the subject. She was scared of something else…

"What if what?" Kurt worried.

"What if a miracle happens and Rich and Patterson find the stanton cells," Jane forced the words out, "But the damage is…irreversible?"

"You mean you don't get your sight back?" Kurt finally got what she was asking.

"Or I have other organ damange…or we can't have children of our own…" Jane explained.

"Jane," Kurt's voice was completely serious, " _You're_ the person that I need. I know it would be hard for you and we would have to adjust our lives, but keeping you with me is worth anything. I'm in love with the person that you are, not the things you can do. You are the other half of me, the better half."

Jane's arms tightened around him and he could feel her trembling.

"Did you think that it might change how I feel about you?" Kurt worried.

"I don't want to be useless," Jane whispered into his neck.

She could feel his lips move where they rested against her forehead as he immediately protested, "Necessary…never useless."

"I love you," She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You are my life," Kurt reminded her, "The best and most necessary part. Don't ever doubt that. I love you."

Jane fell asleep against him and he continued to hold her, willing his strength into her, refusing to give up a single moment of holding her against him. Accepting, reluctantly, that it might be the last chance he had. The tears that silently slid down his face unnoticed in the anguish that made it so hard to breathe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked up as Reade entered the room. Jane was sleeping, her breathing noticeably choppy.

"What happened?" Kurt worried.

"They got them." Reade smiled.

"They got them?" Kurt stood up and the relief on his face made Reade smile widen.

"Dr. Rocha is synthesizing the cure right now," Reade assured him, his smile fading when he looked over and saw how Jane was struggling.

"How long?" Kurt demanded turning to look back at his wife.

"It's ready now," Dr. Rocha said as she entered the room carrying an IV bag.

"Jane," Kurt leaned over to wake her…, "JANE?" He said shaking her gently.

Reade and Kurt shared a panicked look.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Reade demanded.

"Her body is fighting to stay alive," Dr. Rocha explained, "She's using all of her strength for that."

"How long until we know something?" Kurt demanded, trying to hold it together.

"I don't know," Dr. Rocha admitted, "I've never had the opportunity to administer the cure before."

Kurt winced at the reminder that Roman had died…

As the contents of the IV were administered, Reade and Kurt sat together. Kurt held his wife's hand and Reade lent him his strength. As they waited, Reade tried to distract Kurt with information on Patterson and Rich's op and Boston and Tasha's undercover mission. Kurt listened, but his eyes never strayed from his wife.

Two hours after they began to administer the drug, Jane's eyes fluttered open. Kurt immediately leaned forward.

"Jane?" He worried.

She turned to look over at him and for a moment her stare was vacant. Then she blinked a few times and began to smile.

"You look like I feel," She whispered, her voice raspy.

Reade stood up and Jane's eyes turned to him.

"They did it," She realized.

Reade's smile was blinding as he confirmed, "They did."

Kurt was fighting tears as he stood up and leaned over Jane. She met his eyes and he smiled down at her.

"There it is," She reached out and touched his lips.

Kurt laughed and closed the distance between them. The kiss was reverent and her arms crept around his neck. He drew back, but didn't pull away. Leaning back in, he nuzzled her gently and whispered his love.

"I'm going to…" Reade began.

"No!" Jane reached out a hand for him, "Don't go."

Reade moved to the other side of the bed and took her hand.

"Thanks for watching over him," She told Reade.

"I was watching over you both," He admitted. "You need to stop scaring us like this."

"I'll see what I can do," Jane agreed solemnly.

Suddenly the Dr. was there.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but better," Jane admitted, "I can see again."

Kurt and Reade stepped back while Jane was examined.

"It was successful," The Doctor pronounced. "We've analyzed your blood and there is no trace of the Zip poisoning."

"When can she go home?" Kurt asked, exhaustion creeping in as the tension left him.

"Once she shows us she can get around and keep down solid food she's good to go."

"We'll try tomorrow," Kurt moved back to take Jane's hand.

"Why not right now?" The Doctor suggested.

"Now?" Kurt was far from convinced.

"Jane, can you do it?" The Doctor asked her.

Wanting nothing more than to go home Jane threw back the covers and began to sit up.

"You're too weak!" Kurt protested rushing over to support her.

"She needs room to find her limits," The Doctor warned Kurt.

"She'll have all the room she needs, but _I_ need to give her my support," He explained.

"Fair enough." The Doctor watched Jane stand and Kurt's arm immediately went around her protectively.

Once Jane was standing, she didn't immediately start walking. Instead she leaned into her husband and kissed his neck. He help steady her, his lips finding her forehead. Once she was stable she began to move.

Reade watched the two of them with a little smile. She was shaky, but had her trademark determined expression. Kurt was happy, but in full protection mode. In other words, they were both back to normal. It was about damn time.

As the pair made their way into the hallway, Reade looked over at Dr. Rocha. "You're not worried about her pushing herself too hard?"

"She was going to do that anyway." Dr. Rocha admitted, "They were both struggling to believe she was cured. They needed the push."

"But if she hurts herself," Reade worried.

"He won't let that happen," She reminded him.

"No," Reade agreed, "You're right about that. Thank you."

"I caused all of this," Dr. Rocha denied, "Thank you. You helped me make this right. I just wished I could have helped her brother."

"Some people are their own worst enemies." Reade said sadly.

"You sound like you know someone else like that," Dr. Rocha noted.

"I do," Reade admitted.

"Nobody is a lost cause," The Doctor pointed out.

"I'm not giving up," Reade agreed.

"Well, I hope it works out for you."

"Me too."

Just then the door opened and Kurt came back in carrying Jane against his chest. She was protesting, but he was clearly determined.

"I could have walked." She chided as he lowered her down onto the bed.

Reade and the Doctor shared a knowing expression. Things were finally back to normal.


End file.
